


Time to be Lost

by Ashhole_Jam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, I can't think of anymore tags, I hope nobody reads these, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Orphans, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, oh well, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhole_Jam/pseuds/Ashhole_Jam
Summary: Frisk becomes an FBI Agent in the Civilized Crimes and Gang Unit and takes up a case of multiple interweaving disappearance cases and quickly discovered it's a much bigger job than she originally assumed. Throughout the investigation, she gets tangled up in multiple gangs who are silently battling it out in the background. Along with that, her past slowly gets brought up and she struggles with a past love, who just so happens to be a mob boss in the biggest monster mafia around.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Frisk/W. D. Gaster, Kinda - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, sorry lol - Relationship
Comments: 86
Kudos: 75





	1. Negotiation

Frisk’s hair flopped in her face as she stood outside of the orphanage. It’s been a week since her last visit to the kids and she owed then an apology for her sudden absence. She quickly pushed her bangs back with one hand as the other secured the grocery bag of candy. She meticulously picked out every single one of the children's’ favorite candy. Her legs lead her up to the front door and just walked inside. She greeted the owner of the orphanage as she rested at the dusty front desk. They knew each other all too well. The minute she stepped into the backroom she was tackled by the children.

“Where were you?!”

“You missed our Wednesday book readings!”

“I had to wash my own clothes!”

Every child talked all at once and Frisk just smiled as she struggled to escape their hugs. “I’m sorry, I had work to do.” She eventually made it back to her feet and began to pass around the candy bars. All fifteen of the children scurried off to their own special spots in the playroom to devour their treats.

“How was your vacation?” A small girl piped up, chocolate already covered her face.

“What a big word.” Frisk praised before sitting down on the ground across from her. “It wasn’t much of a vacation, but it was nice to see another city.” She smiled warmly as she looked out the window. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes as she watched the wind blow through the cracked window and push against the paper drawings hanging from the wall.  
Frisk snapped out of her thoughts when she heard another little voice approach her. “Frisk, when are you going to talk to your friend about helping us?” A little boy plopped down next to her, his disheveled hair covering his eyes.

Frisk began to comb her fingers through his hair, reminding her to give them some hair cuts before she leaves town again. “I’m going to talk to him today. I was actually planning to do that right when I leave.” She smiled down at him before poking his nose. “Speaking of which, I need to cut this visit short. I’m pooped after my absence.” She got up and heard a collecting whine from all the kids. “I know, I know. But I promise I’ll come back tomorrow with more candy and stay longer.” The children continued to whine but calmed down when candy was on the line.  
Frisk eventually left with all her fingers and used them to tie her hair back. She focused her attention on the task at hand now. Time to go chat with an old friend.

~~~

Her feet carried her up the front steps, her hands became clammy and twitchy. She physically shook off her nerves and exhaled a shaky breath. Dangerous territory, but it had to be done. She used the door knocker on the front door and waited. She heard footsteps and some monsters opened the door. They were dressed in pristine clothes and there were noticeable guns at their hips.

They looked down at her and sneered.

“What th’ hell you doin’ here human.” One of them spat.

Both monsters towered over her, but she stood straight. She pursed her lips before calmly answering, “I’d like to speak with Papyrus.”

The monsters stared down at her with furrowed brows before laughing at her face. “Sure thing, sweet cheeks. That’s not gonna happen.” One of them snorted out before slamming the door in her face.

She stood there and clenched her fists. Fine. I guess I’ll have to be more forward. She jogged around to the back of the property and found the back door, leading out to the garden. She began to bang on it loudly. “Hey, come get me! I’m trespassing!” She yelled against the glass door. She was about to yell again when she felt arms grab her from behind. She yelped when she was lifted into the air.

“Who the hell are ya’?” A different guard snapped at her.

She kicked at his side, “I’m none of your damn business!” She snapped before getting thrown over his shoulder.

“Alright ya’ brat. I’ll let the boss handle ya’.” He chuckled lowly before taking her inside.  
She pretended to be afraid, but she was more worried about it being the one boss she didn’t want.

~~~

She sat on an uneven chair that was way too big for her, her hands bound behind her back with some thin rope. She impatiently waited in the chair, fidgeting awkwardly. Whichever skeleton it was, they sure were taking their sweet time. Finally, the door opened, and Frisk looked up from her feet, the hope leaving her body as soon as it arrived.

  
“Sans…” She groaned quietly as he stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sans stood tall above her, eye sockets staring down at her with red pinpricks. He wasn’t happy, but he also wasn’t irate. “Frisk.” He nodded down to her before sitting down at a desk across from her. He inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly, leaning his elbows on the desk, locking digits together. “What in the holy hell are ya’ doin’ on my property?” He stared her down, his brow bones pinched together in frustration.

“I’d rather we speak alone…” She eyed the two guards towering over her.

The guards laughed at her demands, shaking their heads. Sans sighed and shook his head, “Just state ya’ case and I might not have to break ya’ arms.”

  
Frisk felt her stomach drop and her wrists instinctually move against the restraints. She stared him dead in the eye sockets though, challenging him. “I need money.” She said simply, fighting back the warmth on her cheeks. This is so humiliating.

Now it was Sans’ time to laugh at her, throwing his body back and slapping the table. “You must be outa’ ya’ god damn mind!” He chortled and wiped away the imaginary tears. He calmed down and looked back down at her. “No.” He simply stated before pushing himself away from the desk and standing up. “Now it’s time for ya’ sorry ass to hit the curb.” He motioned for the guards to pick her up.

“Awe, c’mon boss. You’re not even gonna rough this broad up a bit?” One of the guards whined.

Sans stood in the doorway, his back to the room. There was a long and tense silence that even unnerved the monsters holding Frisk up. Her eyes stared at the back of his skull and waited for a response. “Hurt her and I’ll throw the both of ya’ to the dogs.” He said before walking out of the room. The guards seemed confused but didn’t think too far into it. They dragged her out to the front door and cut the ties, letting her drop to the ground in front of the doors.

~~~

Time for round two… Frisk stood outside of the property, the nighttime breeze giving her goosebumps. She is going to get what she needs. She tucked her gun in her belt and pulled her jacket around it before walking to the side of the property. She spotted the window she was looking for. She stepped up to it and dug her fingers underneath it and prayed it was still busted from before. When she pushed on the rotten wood and felt it slowly slide open, she exhaled a breath of relief. She slowly pushed it open and climbed inside.

Her feet quietly stepped against the hardwood floor down the corridor, one of her hands pressed against the gun at her hip just in case. She walked down towards the lights. If he still lived in the same room, she’d be the happiest person ever.

Soon, she reached it and pressed her ear against the closed wooden door. Nothing. She quietly turned the knob and peeked inside. The lights were on and her eyes locked on the bed. Still the same. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. She quietly closed the door behind her, finally breathing once the door was shut. She gripped her shirt where her heart was beating a mile a minute. She jumped hard when an arm pressed against the door in front of her. The big, boney hand tapped its fingers against the wood, and she heard a low chuckle from behind her.

  
“I knew you couldn’t stay away, doll face~”

Frisk shuddered and quickly turned around, her back pressed against the door. Sans was looming over her, his grin as wide as ever. Her eyes stared up at him, wide as the moon. He reached his hand down to grab her hip. She squeaked and quickly slapped him across the face.

“Sans!” She huffed in a disapproving voice. “I swear if you ever touch me like that again, you’ll never live it down.” She pointed a figure up at him, his hands playfully going up into defeat.

“Alright, alright. But ya’ know it’s rude to point ya’ finga’ at someone.” He chortled as he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Even though the bed was huge and could easily accommodate for his massive size, it still bent underneath him. “How come ya’ here? I thought I let you off the hook earlier. Although I guess ya’ve neva’ been the type to take commands.” He sighed and leaned himself back into the bed, holding himself with his arms behind him.

“I wanted to talk to you. Alone.” She put her hands on her hips and pinched her eyebrows together. She looked serious and stoic, but her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage. Sans could practically hear it from where he was sitting. Their eyes were level with each other, and she stared deep into his eye sockets.

“So forwa’d. Ya’ makin’ ma’ soul flutta’.” His grin widened as he saw the frustration grow on her face. “But seriously, doll, ya’ might as well just leave. You know my fava’s only go so fa’. Money is out of the question.” He waved his hand for her to leave.

“I’m not leaving.” Her feet didn’t budge, and her stare never faltered. “I’m leaving town again and the children need support while I’m gone.”

Sans rolled his eyes to the best of his ability, groaning lowly. “Isn’t that the job of the owna’? Why do ya’ put so much effort into that place?”

Frisk returned his statement with an eye-roll of her own. “Sans you know the owner isn’t going to do anything.” She sighed and stepped towards the large skeleton. “Please, they just need funding while I’m gone. I’ll pay you back when I can.” Her eyes looked up at his as he straightened his back. “This is as close to begging on my knees you’re going to get.”

  
Sans snorted and patted his head. “Ya’ need to quit getting mixed up in my business. Ya’ know this already and yet here ya’ are.” He sighed before shaking his head. “I’ll give them some money, but ya’ owe me.”

Frisk nodded and felt a small grimace grow on her face. She didn’t like the idea of doing him any favors. “Fine… I’ll do close to anything.” She raised her eyebrows but narrowed her eyes as she saw the smile on his face grow.

“After ya’ come back. Ya’ owe me a date.” He winked, his ego swelling. But his smile fell the minute she started laughing.

Frisk laughed at his demand and shook her head. “A date? Is that all?” She calmed down and let out a relieved breath. “Sure, we can go eat dinner or something. God, I thought you were going to make me do something illegal…” She let her arms drop from her hip.

“I wasn’t gonna ask that of ya’…” Sans felt almost embarrassed at her words. _Jeez, she didn’t have ta’ laugh at my face._ “You’re too uptight about ya’ job anyway.”

Frisk’s stomach dropped at his words. Her job… “I’ll be going to the next city over… It’s going to probably be a dangerous investigation.” She pursed her lips and her gaze faltered. Sans knew what that meant.

“How long do ya’ think ya’ll be gone...?” He dropped his tone, his demeanor becoming more serious.

“A few days… Weeks maybe if I find no leads… But if I get mixed up with the wrong people, well it might be… longer.” She put it lightly. She chuckled half-heartedly. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” She patted his shoulder before stepping back.

“I’ll loan ya’ one of my guards if ya’ need…” Sans mumbled, his gaze directed away from her.

Frisk looked down at him with a quirked brow before speaking slowly, “What’s the catch…?”

Her question rewarded her with a groan from Sans as he shook his head. “Neva’mind. I thought about doin’ you anotha’ favor, but I think you’ll survive…” He then stood up and looked down at her, the lights in his eye sockets were pinpricks, barely visible. “Now get outa’ here Frisk, it’s time for my beauty sleep.” He chortled before motioning her away.

Frisk sighed and turned on her heels. She didn’t show it to him, but she smiled ever so slightly. Her feet carried her out of there and she left the way she came. She drove to her apartment and called it a night. Wednesday was going to be a very long day.


	2. Investigation Gone Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes into the city in hopes to gain more information, but it leads her into a trap.

Wednesday came too soon, and Frisk knew it was the day she needed to go to Jackson City. She packed a small bag with extra clothes and the necessities. Her chest never failed to constrict every time she went on an investigation that seemed dangerous. A missing person is serious and the fact that the person has no known family members on file makes it even harder for her. She tucked the person’s file under her arm as she threw her bag over her shoulder with her free arm. The moment she stepped outside she noticed the growing storm clouds in the distance. _Great._ She tossed the bag in the passenger seat of her car and flopped in the driver’s seat, pulling a jacket on in case it rains before she gets there.

During her hour-long drive, she mindless tried connecting any dots with the information she had. Granted there wasn’t much information given. Aiden, age 16, was a part of her high school’s soccer team, no known family aside from a foster mother that didn’t seem all too concerned with her whereabouts. She didn’t have a job, so coworkers were out of the question. Only a few known friends, interviews already scheduled. The day she was last seen she had just gotten out of high school, noted that it was the evening, last spotted at a local café. She was confirmed to be alone by witnesses. The café couldn’t give them security camera footage because they “hadn’t fixed their broken cameras” or so they claimed when contacted about it. Her initially leads are the friends and foster mother. The foster mother was a top priority to understand what the girl was like. During a missing minor case, she always had to interview the family first. The rain began to fall on her car as she drove down the nearly empty highway. She lightly chewed on her thumbnail as she drove, her mind wandering all over the place. A missing minor. What possibly could’ve happened? Was it a runaway or was it a kidnapping? Her stomach churned with the possibilities flooding her mind.

Finally, she arrived at the city and drove to the foster mother’s address. It was in a seemingly decent neighborhood. It was definitely comfy looking, and the homes seemed neat. She parked next to the sidewalk before getting out of the card. She shoved the file in her jacket, so it stayed dry, then quickly jogged to the front door. She knocked and tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, the woman opened the door.

Frisk looked up and smiled politely before speaking up, “Good morning, Ms. Lockwood. May I come in?” She watched the lady give her a lazy nod before stepping aside. Frisk quickly walked inside and pushed the hood off her head. She took her jacket off and held the file to her chest, looking over at the woman. “Where would you like to have the interview?”

“Livin’ room is fine.” Ms. Lockwood mumbled before walking past her.

Frisk noted that the woman had a heavy southern accent as she followed behind her. They sat in the living room and Frisk took out her little recorder and hit the start button. She opened the fill and clicked a pen against her leg before looking up at the woman. “So, how long have you fostered Aiden?”

The woman stared down at her hands in her lap before sighing. “About a year. I started fostering her in April of last year. So, a year next month.”

Frisk wrote her posture and her inflection down on her notepad. “So, how would you describe your relationship with your foster daughter?” She eyes the woman as she asked the question. She noted her uneasiness but couldn’t look too deep in case it wasn’t related to the girl.

“Tumultuous at best. She could be troublesome at times. I assumed it was because of her childhood, but she wouldn’t tell me anything about it.” The woman was nervously fiddling with her skirt as she stared at the ground. Frisk wrote down that it was strange she used past tense words to describe her missing foster daughter.

“So, how does she cause trouble? Any history of sneaking out or running away?”

“No, she’s never done something as extreme as that. She just always hung around the wrong crowd.”

Frisk narrowed her eyes ever-so-slightly before picking at the statement. “Can you explain what you mean by “wrong crowd” just so I can look into it later.”

The foster mother inhaled slowly before shrugging her shoulders. “She hung around a lot of monsters. I know that some go to her high school, but she mainly hung around monsters outside of classes.” Frisk raised her eyebrows at her statement and pursed her lips before quickly turning neutral again. _Okay, so the woman is racist…_

“Do you know who those individuals were? And do you know what they’d do together when they hung out?”

The woman shook her head before mumbling, “No, I’m sorry.” She looked up at Frisk for the first time during the interview. “I never met them, so I don’t know what they look like and Aiden never gave me names. She just described one as a handsome looking thing with jet black hair.”

Frisk furrowed her brows and wrote that down as a possible suspect. “Do you have any other details than that? Many people have black hair, monster or not.” The woman just shook her head and Frisk sighed. “Did you see her the day she went missing?”

“I saw her before she went to school, but she never came home. I figured she was just with friends and didn’t think much of it. I messaged her to keep me updated but never got a response. That’s when I called the police.”

Frisk nodded and put her pen down. “Do you have any information or anything specific you want to state before the interview ends?”

The woman shook her head as she stood up. Frisk ended the interview and was on her way. She drove down the road and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. A handsome being with black hair. Great. Her biggest lead sounds like someone from a rock band. She drove to the café and parked in the parking lot. She got out of her car and ran inside as the rain grew heavier. She tied her hair up as she looked around for the owner. She saw her and took note that the owner was a monster. She walked up to the counter and smiled up at her. The owner was tall and fluffy, resembling that of a ferret.

“I’m Frisk, I contacted you about an interview.” She reached her hand out to shake the owner’s hand.

The owner obliged and happily shook Frisk’s hand. “I’m Theresa but you call me Tess.” She motioned for Frisk to sit down at the counter.

Frisk sat down and put the recorder on the counter and turned it on. “So, you said that Aiden was a frequent customer here?” She asked as she looked up at Tess.

She nodded and leaned against the counter. “One of our most frequent customers indeed. She was here at least once a week, usually more than that. She usually came in with friends after school ended for the day.”

“How much did you know about her?” Frisk clicked the pen and wrote some quick notes down.

“A whole lot. That girl could talk anybody’s head off if she was comfortable enough. I know that she’s a pretty good student and that she even tutors some of her classmates. She talks about her bad home life, and how the sports seasons were going. She’s been a customer here for years, so I’ve grown pretty close to the little lady.” Tess smiled warmly before frowning lightly.

Frisk quickly wrote down some notes before looking up at Tess. “You said she had a bad home life. How did she describe it?”

“Oh, she talked about how harsh her foster mother was and how often they would fight over everything. Although this foster home is better than the last one she had.”

Frisk nodded and frowned lightly, “What else did she discuss with you?”

“Everything under the moon. She talked about soccer, movies, clothes, and even relationships. That girl would hop from one person to the next. But that’s her business, y’know? More power to her.” Tess shrugged and tapped the counter quietly.

“Was she in a relationship recently? Any of her relationships ever seem… unsafe?” She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Tess thought for a moment. “I remember her being in a relationship with some man, but I never saw him. She described him as her knight in shining armor, with luscious locks and a personality of a star.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Sounds like my kinda’ man.”

Frisk nodded and made sure to put that in her leads list. Could this be the same one with the black hair, or is this a separate person?

“Did you see her the day she disappeared?” Frisk finally asked.

Tess seemed to pause, and her demeanor fell slightly. “Yes…”

“Was she alone?”

“I don’t know. She showed up alone.”

“How come you don’t know if she was alone if she showed up that way? Did you not see her leave?”

“I saw her when she came in, I even took her order. She was acting normal and eating her usual meal when I stepped in the back to answer a phone call. When I went back to the counter, she was gone. There was money on the table and a half-eaten meal. I thought it was strange since she always ate all her food. I didn’t think too far into it though since she seemed fine when I saw her.” Tess tapped her finger faster.

“So, you didn’t see her outside through the windows? Did you hear the door open? Since you have a bell up there…”

“Like I said, nothing unusual. I hear that bell go off all the time…”

Frisk quickly looked over at the camera in the top corner, pointed right at the counter. “And you confirmed you have no footage of that night?”

“The cameras haven’t been working for a while now…”

Frisk sighed and closed her folder, standing up from the counter. “Thank you for the interview. I need to get going now.” She smiled politely up at Tess. “Make sure to fix the cameras, it’ll save you some trouble in the future.” She then turned around and walked out of there.

She got in her car and cursed silently. Something was churning inside of her stomach. She opened the file and looked down at the picture of the little girl. This doesn’t seem like a runaway case…

~~~

Frisk got a motel room after waiting on calls from the other interviewees. They eventually called and said they had to postpone the interview until tomorrow. She sat on the bed and stared at the wall. Where else can she look for evidence? She never got a call back from the city’s offices about the traffic camera footage. Until she gets her hands on that footage, then she has no way of truly knowing where she went. So far everything has been surface-level trivia. The minute she left that diner, she felt like she was being followed. The whole ride to the motel, a car was behind her. It wasn’t until she pulled into the motel that it drove off. She laid on the bed and kept her gun at her side. She gripped her phone and made sure backup was on speed dial. She should’ve taken Sans up on his offer of a guard.

After hours of laying in the uncomfortable bed, her nervous fidgeting eventually exhausted the rest of her energy, her heavy eyelids finally fell, and her mind slipped under into dreamland. She only slept a collective 5 hours before waking up early because of the loud thunder outside the motel’s thin window. She checked her phone and groaned. _It’s only 6 in the morning. The interviews won’t happen until the afternoon._ She rolled around in the bed for a while, hoping she could somehow slip back under, but no to avail. She got up and used the shower in her motel room. She finished and got dressed back in a semi-professional uniform. She made sure to keep the necessities on her person and tossed the rest in her bag before leaving the motel room. Time to start the day early.

She sat inside a local diner and ate her breakfast. She made sure to seat herself in the back corner just so she kept some privacy. She drank her black coffee as she looked over the file. She could request a record of all the people in the city that have either been in jail before or at least detained that somewhat match the description of the number one suspect so far. It would take a while before they could compile all that information. She tapped her fingers against the table as she sipped her coffee, eyes locked on the picture of the girl. So young to get tied up in a situation like this. She almost felt some kinship to the kid, since her history is somewhat relatable. She frowned as she set her mug down, her heart constricting as the anxiety filled her system. She could only imagine what was lying underneath all of this. A girl doesn’t just disappear out of nowhere. Frisk prayed that the girl was still alive. She couldn’t handle another cold case… Or even worse, another death of a minor.

~~~

Frisk finished up the rest of the interviews she had planned. The friends of Aiden didn’t give much of any new information. Most of it was just the normal concern and vague statements that lead nowhere. The girls acted funny and restrictive of their information, but Frisk didn’t have to right to heavily interrogate then unless they consented to it. Their interviews lead her to another dead end and seemed to just waste her time. When asked about the mysterious figure with the black hair, they acted as they’ve never heard of such a person. The validity of their statements was debatable at best, but Frisk didn’t want to unnecessarily question the girls of their honesty. Especially since they were still just kids.

The day had slipped through her fingers and she was practically pushed back to where she was yesterday. There were no solid leads and yet there was a whole city to explore for answers.

Frisk left the local library, hoping they would have any copies of the recent newspapers. They had a few and she tried to look them over quickly, but the librarian was closing it for the night, so she had to leave. She walked to her car down the street, fiddling with her keys. She noticed someone was leaning against the light pole near her car. She suspiciously eyed them as she approached her car. Once she reached it, they headed her way.

Frisk’s heart rate picked up as the stranger walked closer. She couldn’t quite make their face out, but they were taller than her, probably six feet at least. “Hello?”

The stranger now stood on the other side of her car, his face showing in the streetlight. “How come you're sneaking around the city? Haven’t seen a little lady like yourself around here before.” His voice was deep and intimidating. His face was stoic, and his features were strong. Strong jawline, nose, pursed lips, and a full beard.

“I’m detective Frisk M. and I’m here looking for a missing minor.” She flashed her badge quickly before sticking it back in her pants pocket. She narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed lowly.

“Oh, you’re that investigator from Ebott. Well, too bad that this isn’t your jurisdiction then.”

“Actually, it is.” She watched his expression change before she continued. “Even those Jackson and Ebott are separate cities, Jackson is still in Ebott county. All Ebott county is my jurisdiction. Now tell me why you were here waiting for me.”

“I’m giving you a warning, stop sniffing around here before you get tangled in the wrong business.” He sneered down at her, trying to scare her. It was working, but she didn’t show it.

“I’m not taking orders from you, now step away before I arrest you for threatening an officer.” She put her hand on the gun that was on her hip holster.

Her heart pounded in her throat and sweat covered her face. She watched as the man moved his hand to his waist quickly, her hands not missing a beat. She whipped out her pistol and flicked the safety off in one swift motion before firing a bullet into the man’s stomach. Right as she got shot, his gun fell out of his hand. She watched as he fell to the ground and without missing a beat, she heard multiple gunshots surrounding her. She yelled out as she felt a sharp pain in her left thigh. She unlocked her car as she saw blood running down her leg. She threw herself in her car and laid the front seat down quickly as she heard her windows shatter. She started her car as she slid down to reach it. She slammed her foot on the pedal and sped out of there. She only sat up when she didn’t hear any more gunshots. Her frantic breathing was causing her head to grow light and her neck to throb.

Frisk pulled into an empty parking lot and gave a guttural groan as she looked down at her thigh. “Fuck…” She whimpered as she began to rip her shirt. She made a long strip and tied it around her thigh above the bullet wound, creating a makeshift tourniquet. She sat there and stared down at the hole in her thigh. Her hands shook hard and it was hard to focus on something. “Fuck!” She cursed and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. She tried to start her car again, but it wouldn’t. _Of course…_ She grabbed her stuff and got out of the car. She shoved her gun back in her hip holster as she looked down at the ever-growing puddle underneath her car. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder before limping away from the car.

After a while of limping down the sidewalk and her phone refusing to find any signal, she felt her anxiety reaching higher levels. She’s going to lose too much blood if she wanders around aimlessly. She then heard a truck driving down the road. She reluctantly held up her thumb and made her she held her jacket in front of her bleeding leg. The truck stopped and the window rolled down.

An older man sat there, a cigarette hanging from his lips. “Well, why is a little woman like yourself all by yourself tonight?” His country accent was thick and annoying.

Frisk politely smiled as she approached the truck. She put up her best act and her cutest voice. “I lost my ride and it’s a long walk back home.”

“Well, I’ll give you a ride, cutie.”

Frisk felt her stomach churn, but she climbed into the truck anyways. She held her jacket over her lap and buckled up. “I need to make it back to Ebott.” She said as she tied her hair up.

“Ebott? You’re a long way away from home. But I’m sure you’ll make the waste of gas worth it.”

Frisk grimaced to herself and jumped when the man put his hand on her thigh. “Sir, I don’t think that’s appropriate.” She tried her hardest to be nice. But the more her adrenaline wore off and her pain tolerance withered, her patience fell too. The old bastard chuckled and just squeezed her thigh. She ground her teeth together as he tried to talk to her. She couldn’t even focus on his words as she felt a sharp pain in her leg. _You’re going to regret this later…_ She quickly pulled out her gun and pointed at the man.

He ripped his hand away and stared at her as he drove down the highway. “Whoa there… There’s no need for this…”

“Shut up and take me to Ebott. Drive as fast as you think you can, and I won’t shoot that grabby little hand of yours.” She threatened and stared over at him. Her gun wasn’t even cocked, and she had no real intentions of shooting him.

“Alright! Fuck. Fuck…” He whimpered and almost dropped his cigarette.

She took one of the cigarettes from his cup holder and lit it with one hand while keeping the gun pointed at him. Once they reached Ebott she told him to drive to the park. She hopped out of the truck and heard him speed off down the road. She whimpered and limped down the road, holding her thigh and finishing off the cigarette. Finally, she reached her destination. She reached the door and pounded against it, feeling all her energy rush out of her body once her body caught up with her mind. She groaned out as her legs finally gave way and she fell to the ground. She heard the door open and her eyelids grew heavier by the second. Without warning, she passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter got a little too long, so I'm posting it where it is now. I was hoping to include some history behind why Sans and Frisk know each other, but that'll have to be added later on. Please leave any comments or critiques, that would be highly appreciated!


	3. Memory Lane

Frisk felt numb and cold. She was floating in a dark abyss, seemingly holding no control over her body. She was frozen in time as she aimlessly twisted and shrunk into the darkness. Where was she? Was this a dream or was she dead? Was this what dying felt like? No… This is much too calm. She slowly spun in circles but felt no dizziness. She stared upward at a light and watched it expand. She reached out to it unknowingly and inhaled deeply. What scent was that? It was so very familiar… Cigar smoke. She could hear the faint sound of a familiar record playing in the distance. Why was it comforting? It brought her back to warm memories and secret nights in a garden of sweet, sweet flowers. The cool breezy nights and the bittersweet taste of honeysuckles. Comforting like a hug and smelled of expensive cologne. The soothing touch and the unspoken words. The red glow of lights and the warmth of silk bedsheets.

“Sans…” She breathed out as she felt a warmth roll up from her toes all the way to her head. Her eyes shot open and sucked in a sharp breath. All her senses came back to her all at once as she winced at the sudden rush of light to her sensitive eyes.

“Dammit, Frisk… You scared the shit outa’ me…”

Frisk looked over and locked eyes with Sans, who was sitting in a chair next to whatever bed she laid in. She stared at him for a prolonged while before looking down at her body. She was alive… She saw that she was under silk sheets and her clothes were… different. She was changed into silk pajamas. She pulled the sheets back and looked down at her leg. She pulled the silk shorts back and saw the hole. It wasn’t bleeding, but it was still open. Magic…

“Did ya’ even hear me?” Sans looked down at her, watching her oddly blank expression.

She stared down at her leg as her mind recalled all of the events that lead to this leg wound. She could finally breathe… She let out a long, shaky breath as she felt hot tears prick her eyes. “Thank you…” She whispered as she looked over at him. She gently touched her leg and felt the aching pain.

Sans stared down at her with raised brow bones, seemingly shocked from her teary-eyed gaze. “Seriously Frisk. Ya’ nearly made my soul stop last night…” He mumbled, pinching his brow bones in concern. “What the hell happened?”

Frisk stared up at him as she wiped her cheeks. Seeing him sit there in casual clothes, or his version of casual clothes, and a look of genuine concern for her. She couldn’t deny it had a slight effect on her. “The case I’m on is much more involved than I initially thought…” She finally broke their gaze. “I got confronted and surrounded. I made it away with just one bullet wound. I don’t even know how…”

Sans watched as she looked away from him and felt almost embarrassed when he realized he was staring at her. “Frisk, you got shot in ya’ side too…” He reached down and lifted up the shirt to reveal a bullet wound above her hip.

Frisk didn’t even react when he lifted her shirt. She just stared down at the wound and felt her eyebrows pinch together. “I guess I was so distracted by my leg…” She mumbled before feeling the lump in her throat grow. “I still don’t know where that girl is… But I know the city’s mafia is included. This crime is much more organized than a simple kidnapping case…” She looked up at him and watched as he stared down at her. Frisk tried to get up but felt the firm hold of Sans’ hand on her hip. He made sure not to hurt her as he pushed her into the bed. Frisk couldn’t fight the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks.

“Just stay put… W.D. couldn’t fully heal ya’ because of how much blood you lost. We have to make ya’ stay put until then. If not, you’d just bleed out again.” Sans sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her feet. She felt the bed dip down which made her slide a bit closer to him because of the silk on silk. Before Frisk could continue, Sans held up his hand to stop her. His eye sockets stared down at her, the lights inside were warm and almost calm. They haven’t been this calm next to each other in years. “Until ya’ body recovers, I think you should take a break about this case…” He didn’t seem surprised when Frisk got angry.

Frisk’s face turned red and she scowled so harshly it could melt ice. “Are you kidding me? I can’t just push my case aside! Not only do I have no right to do that because of my job, but I can’t just abandon the girl! What if she’s still out there and I’m the only one looking for her?” She felt her heart pounding and her chest burning with emotion. “How can I give up on this girl when everyone else in her life has already given up on her? Her own foster mother acts like she’s already dead, and none of the other people I talked to have any hope in her coming back… But I can’t let another one slip through my fingers like that…” She barely noticed the tears running down her face as she ranted.

Sans sat there and watched her go off, letting her take her time. He knew it was better for her to get all of her emotions out before it took a heavier toll on her. He watched as she eventually quit talking and just began to cry into her hands. He leaned in and put his large hands on her dainty shoulders. “Frisk, none of this is ya’ fault and you know it. Ya’ can’t keep comparing these orphans to ya’self..."

“I know what they go through! They need help… And I need to help them… Because I never got any.” She whimpered in embarrassment when sour memories were brought back.

A frown grew on Sans’ face at her words. He knew it wasn’t a personal attack since he wasn’t involved with her life until the later parts of her life in the orphanage. “Ya’ help more people than you realize… But you can’t just keep giving ya’self to people, and then not give ya’self time to recover.” He made her look up at him, one of his boney fingers gently holding her chin up. “You’re so exhausted… What happened to that little 18-year-old that would run around looking for adventures?” He tried to lighten the mood. It seemed to work a bit and Frisk smiled lightly.

“You know I was just a dumb kid, getting tangled up in risky business. But that was 10 years ago. We both did stupid stuff, and we shouldn’t be proud of it.” She poked his chest and smiled softly.

Sans noticed that she began to mindlessly reminisce, wiping her damp cheek he decided to take advantage of it. “Ya’ know one of my favorite memories from that time?” He leaned down to catch her eye again. She was about to stop him, but he interrupted her, “I remember when we stole a boat from one of the docs and just wandered the waters all night. And we couldn’t find our way back ta’ land so we just teleported back. So that mystery man neva’ got their boat back.” He couldn’t fight the stupid smirk on his face and Frisk found it almost contagious.

“That was horrible what we did, and you know it.” She said, but her words didn’t match the gleeful smile on her face. She leaned back into the giant, fluffy pillows, her hair falling over the silk pillowcases.

Sans laughed lightly and went further. “Ya’ can’t say that. We had the time of our lives. We popped open a bottle of wine and lived our lives to the fullest that night.” He smiled brightly down at her as he watched her stare up at the ceiling and knew her mind was focused on that night.

“I remember why we did that… It was my 19th birthday and you said we should celebrate… So, you snuck out from under your brothers’ noses and picked me up from my boarding room… God, we were so stupid.” Frisk covered her face with one of her hands and laughed. “You got sea-sick and I got so excited to be on a boat for the first time…”

“Yeah, I hated the thing so much. But it was worth it. That ol’ bastard had a deck of cards and I taught ya’ how to play strip poka’.” Sans chortled and lightly slapped his knee as he watched Frisk’s face light up bright red.

“Don’t remind me! I was so embarrassed!” She covered her face with the covers and groaned out.

“If I remember correctly… You were pretty encouraging when it came to us gettin’ undressed.” He teased and his eye lights danced over her body under the sheets. “I rememba’ that night being pretty intimate if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn’t!” Frisk groaned as Sans laughed lowly.

He could practically hear her heart pounding against her ribcage. That familiar sound made his soul swell with excitement. “Oh, c’mon Frisk… I know that adventurous little minx is still in there.” He smiled down at her and gently pushed the sheets away from her face. He gulped when he saw her blushing face. Her eyebrows were pinched, and she was frowning.

“Sans… I know what you’re trying to do. We had fun times when I was young and reckless… But I live a professional life now.” She caught his gaze and the soft lights were shrinking in his eye sockets. “We mutually agreed that this wouldn’t work out for us… We live completely different lives and we know this.” She felt her chest growing heavier at his disappointed gaze. She thought he was over her. “Sans…”

“I thought I made you happy. I know I’ve made some mistakes and my occupation isn’t… the cleanest. But I…” He was cut off when she raised her hand.

“Sans, of course, you made me happy. You brought me out of my lowest points. This doesn’t mean you can’t still make me happy. But can you say that a relationship between us would be a hundred percent safe?” She raised a brow and waited for an answer. Sans was quiet and was staring down at his boney hand holding her hurt thigh gently. His entire hand covered the top of her thigh. “You were the one to suggest we go our separate ways… Don’t make it harder…” She whispered and placed a hand over his gently. He got up slowly and gently patted her head.

“Goodnight kid… I’m gonna hit the hay.” He mumbled before quickly leaving the room. He always did that when the conversation wasn't going his way. He always ran away.

Frisk sighed and covered her body with the sheets again. Kid… She hated that nickname. She hated as an 18-year-old and she still hated it at 28 years. She laid back into the fluffy pillows and closed her eyes, hoping the abyss would take her back.

~~~

After hours of rolling around and hoping for the unresolved feelings to leave her body forever, she finally lulled into a light nap. But that didn’t last long. Frisk had to use the bathroom, so she pushed herself out of the bed and carefully walked to the bathroom down the hall. She knew this mansion almost as well as her own apartment. She stood in the bathroom and looked into the full-body mirror. She looked at the wound on her hip. Her entire side was bruised from the trauma and tender to the touch. Her thigh was the same, but the bruise wasn’t as severe. She sighed and did her business in the bathroom before leaving. She was so restless. She couldn’t even think about getting back into that lonely bed.

Frisk’s feet lead her down the hall and she found herself walking outside into the backyard. She saw a guard walking in the opposite direction. She exhaled slowly as she took every step carefully, feeling her stomach churn with unease. She felt weak, but she continued into the large garden. Her body was now lost in the flora as her eyes landed on the large fountain. A weak smile crossed her face as memories flooded her mind.

What happened? What leads her down this path? Out of all the occupations she could’ve taken an interest in, she chose to be a detective. She wasn’t the strongest or even the brightest in her graduating class, but for some reason, it called to her. Ironically, she had become involved in a mafia boss’s life, granted he wasn’t the boss yet when they met. Her feet stepped into the cold fountain water, causing a sharp chill to run up her body. She sat on the concrete wall and stared down at the shimmering water.

Soon her mind meandered to Aiden. She somewhat saw herself in here, along with most of the orphan cases she took up lately. Now that Frisk was thinking of it, a lot of the missing person cases lately have been orphan kids ranging from 10 to 17 in age. Her eyebrows pinched together and her fingers mindlessly tapped against the chilled concrete. They must be connected somehow. She refused to believe it was all just a coincidence. She yearned for a cigarette.

Frisk’s body jumped when she heard rustling in the berry bushes behind her. She turned her head and looked behind her. Her stomach sank when she saw W.D. standing behind her. His intimidating stature made her shrink a bit. He was never really a huge fan of hers, especially since she wasn’t the best influence on Sans when they were together. Albeit, Sans was never a good influence on her either.   
  
“Hi…” She smiled pitifully up at him as she removed her feet from the fountain water and turned to face him.

“You should not be out here so late. It could be dangerous and you have not fully healed.” His haunting voice piped up, his black eye sockets staring down at her. He had to lean his body over just so she could hear his hushed voice.

“Sorry… I’m restless. Laying in that bed was going to drive me crazy.” She admitted before reluctantly standing up, her side hurting in the process. Whatever magic they used to numb her was wearing off and breathing alone hurt her side.

W.D. frowned down at her and leaned even further down, eyeing her side. “Not unlike you, I suppose.” He mumbled before one of his holed hands reached down and lightly lifted her shirt up enough to reveal the wound. “Come with me to my room. You are beginning to bleed again.” He turned around and expected her to follow suit.

She obviously did follow. Her hand pressed against her side and felt the dampness of blood. She didn’t even realize she was bleeding again. A slow trickling trail rolled down her thigh as the other hole began to bleed as well.

W.D. lead her down to his room, letting her walk in first like the gentleman he was. Frisk walked over to his desk as he motioned for her to hop up on it. That alone was a feat in it of itself; it is much taller than a normal desk and because of the growing pain in her side. She sat on there as he walked to his workbench, effortlessly working on something to mask the pain. The door quickly swung open, causing Frisk to jump suddenly.

“WHAT IS WITH THE BLOOD TRAIL!?” Papyrus burst into the room with such fervor. His eye sockets landed on Frisk, who was staring up at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. “FRISK! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?”

She smiled meekly up at him, leaning back onto the desk and holding herself up with her hands. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just got into a sticky situation again. Nothing I can’t handle.” She spoke coyly as W.D. walked over with a few different bowls on different substances. He sat in a chair next to the desk, his head being level with hers now.

“HUMAN! YOU ARE SO MUCH TROUBLE!” Papyrus sauntered over and stared down at her bleeding wounds. “I’M SURE YOU’LL BE OKAY IN THE HANDS OF MY OLDER BROTHER! HE SEEMS QUITE CONFIDENT!”

Soon the door opened again, Sans standing in the doorway and peaking around to see the commotion. His eye sockets widened a bit at the sight of Frisk bleeding on W.D.’s desk. He didn’t lock her gaze, his orbs never leaving her side as W.D. wiped off the blood with his hand.

“BROTHER! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE SO SUDDENLY? ARE YOU STILL CONCERNED OVER THE LITTLE HUMAN?” Papyrus blurted out as he stared down at Sans, who just grumbled and left the room. “HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!” Papyrus followed him out the door quickly.

Frisk groaned and stared up at the dark ceiling. _This is painfully awkward…_ She hissed slightly when W.D. rubbed a maroon colored cream on her side, making sure to rub it into the open wound. “Sit still Frisk. It will only take a minute.” He whispered to her as he took a light blue liquid and poured it onto a dressing, taping it carefully over the bullet hole. His gaze was so focused it made Frisk nauseous. His aura was always dark and dangerous. He was known to be calculated and brilliant, but he was also known to have an uncontrollable outburst here and there. _Come to think of it, all of the Gaster brothers were known for that._

 _  
_“Now the leg…” He mumbled as he held up her leg with one of his large hands, unknowingly squeezing a bit too hard.

“Ouch… Please be careful.” She mumbled, her face paling as he looked up at her with tensed brow bones.

“Stop being so weak then, Frisk.” He mumbled as he rubbed the maroon paste on her leg. His voice was hushed but she heard a slight playfulness in it. Or maybe she was hearing things and he just wanted to throw her to the dogs. He put a dressing over the leg wound before resting her leg back onto the desk. “I am finished. Now drink this.” He picked up a bottle of dark red-purple liquid.

Frisk eyed it and picked up the bottle from his hand. “Is this going to kill me so I’m finally out of your hair?” She looked up at him, not even considering he doesn’t even have any hair.

“Why on Earth would I kill you? It is just to replenish your energy.” He sighed as he picked up the empty dishes.

Frisk looked down at the liquid before gulping it down fast. Oddly enough it didn’t have a taste, but it did stir up her empty stomach a bit. She handed the empty bottle to him and nodding, “Thank you. May I leave now?” She asked as she carefully climbed off the desk.

“You may. Now go back to your room.” He looked down at her, motioning her out the door.

She obeyed and scampered out of there quickly. Although he was respectful, he scared the living daylight out of her. Her weak legs carried her back to the bedroom and she climbed into the bed, flopping face-first into it. Her heart ached and her face sunk into a frown, eyes staring at the wall next to the bed. She couldn’t stand to be alone right now. She couldn’t fight her growing regret of upsetting Sans. He needed to respect her decision, but that doesn’t mean she wanted that outcome. Almost without a missing a beat, the door opened, and Sans walked inside.

“Mind if I join ya’?” He whispered as their gazes met. Frisk turned onto her back and she lifted herself up, staring over at here. She smiled sadly and motioned for him to come over. They laid in bed next to each other, the bed sinking underneath him cause their sides to press together. “Thought you could use some company. I know ya’ have trouble sleepin’…” He mumbled before they both hushed up.

Frisk’s eyes closed and her body carried itself off into a dreamless rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy the content!


	4. Dancing in the Dark

Frisk slowly woke up, her body splayed out over the bed. Her body was on fire and her stomach was churning. She felt nausea come on hard and she fought back the bile that was rising in her throat. She took long, deep breaths to calm her body down. It didn’t work. She threw herself off the bed and scrambled down to the nearest bathroom. She expelled whatever was in her stomach, which wasn’t much, into the toilet. She gripped the toilet seat and heaved over the bowl. Tiny sweat droplets fell from her forehead as she panted. Her body felt heavy and her muscles ached. What was going on? She looked over at the full-body mirror and saw her thigh. She felt her stomach drop when she saw the hole was oozing something and the skin was red, purple, and swollen. She lifted her shirt and saw the same on her side. She sat on the ground and stared at her open wounds. Her eyes were wide and her face was sweaty and pale.

She forced herself onto her feet and wobbled out of the bathroom. Her legs felt heavy and had the structural integrity of jello. She ground her teeth as she felt her stomach do summersaults. She used the wall to keep her upright as she walked down to W.D.’s room. She prayed he was home. 

Once she reached his door she harshly pushed it open, nearly falling to her knees as the door swung away from her. Her eyes traveled the room before looking at W.D. who was writing in a notebook. “Help…”

W.D. watched the human stumble in and nearly fell to the ground. He was by her side in seconds. Staring down at her stained clothes. He picked her up and brought her over to an examination table, laying her down on her back. He inspected her leg and her side. “Infected…” Was all he mumbled. He cursed as he began to gather supplies.

“What are you gonna do…?” Her voice was shaky and her body was coated in sweat. 

“I’m going to have to go in and treat the infected tissue, take the bullets out, and hopefully not have to cut out any muscle.” 

Frisk even shakier at his words. “Am I gonna be knocked out…?” She whimpered. She let out a slow exhale as he nodded his head. 

W.D. mixed up a few liquids and carried a tiny cup over to her, letting her gulp it down. It tasted of metal and had a bitter aftertaste. He watched her eyes slowly droop before fully closing. He tested to see if she was conscious, beginning to work on her when he was sure she was out. 

~~~

Frisk walked with her friends towards the club. With her newly found confidence, she made sure to make her 18-year-old birthday eventful. Her friends finally convinced her to get a fake ID with them. Her heels clacked against the pavements and her tight dress giving her a boost in confidence. They collectively walked up to the bouncer and whipped out their fake IDs. The tall man stared at them before nodding, letting them in. Frisk’s heart was pounding, but she didn’t show her nerves. 

Her eyes scanned the club, watching the colored lights flashing as the music drowned out her loud thoughts. She smiled and chose to just let loose. Her friends dragged her to a back table as they chatted amongst themselves. Frisk was silently listening, a smile on her face as she looked over the dance floor. Everyone was enjoying themselves, bodies dancing seamlessly to the loud, club music. In the direct opposite side of the room was a group of monsters dancing and drinking. Her gaze locked with a large skeleton that was lounging on a velvet booth, his posture relaxed and a cigar hung from his mouth. He exhaled a thick red smoke through his nostrils and his stare was focused on her of all people. She initially looked surprised but her face melted into an embarrassed smile. She couldn’t deny his sharp gaze concerned her, as if she was a kid who made a mistake. She stared at him from across the room and took in his impressive size. He was large and his appearance just demanded respect. He was wearing nicely pressed dress pants and a black button-up shirt, sleeves rolled at the elbows. His shirt was covered by a dark red vest and it’s silky fabric glistened in the party lights. 

Frisk looked away and felt her heart pounding in her throat. She focused back on her friends as they began to flirt with the table of men next to them. She just stood there and leaned her body on the table, trying to push her nerves down. Her eyes stared down at her hands as her friends flirted. She didn’t flirt with them. The men weren’t her type, granted she didn’t even know her type yet. She decided to walk off towards the bar, needing some liquid courage in her system. 

She arrived at the bar and ordered whatever fruity alcohol she could get. She picked up the fancy glass as it was slowly slid to her from the fire monster at the bar. She took a slow, lengthy drink of it, leaning her body against the bar. She sipped her drink as she leaned her back against the bar, her eyes searching around the back corner for the skeleton but to her surprise, he was gone. Her eyebrows pinched together slightly before she suddenly noticed a large figure directly next to her. She looked up and nearly jumped out of her heels. The large skeleton was standing over her, one of his large, boney hands pressed against the counter next to her. He held an ever-present grin on his face, his sharp teeth still holding onto the cigar. His eye sockets held red orbs that danced over her body. He let out a low chuckled at her surprised face.

Sans stared down at her shocked expression, watching her supple lips spread open as if she was going to speak. _So cute._ He felt his soul thump in his ribcage as he watched her glowing, red soul thump in her chest. Although she didn’t know that’s what he was staring at.

Frisk saw him focused on her chest and she felt her face heat up more. “Eyes up here mister.” She snapped her fingers to get his attention. 

He snapped out of his thoughts before locking gazes with hers once more. “What brings a newcomer such as ya’ self here, sweetheart?” His mouth curled into a smirk before exhaling smoke away from her direction. Frisk took notice of his thick Boston accent, finding it almost endearing especially in a place like this. 

Frisk leaned further against the bar counter, nearly bending her back against its surface just to look up at him. Although that just made her figure show more against her already tight dress. She pushed her nervous energy and decided to take another swig of her drink. She licked her lips and watched the red orbs of his flick down to her lips before meeting her eyes again. She felt a smirk roll on the corners of her lips. “How do you know I’m new?” She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes playfully. 

Sans tapped his fingers rhythmically against the counter and felt his soul shake excitedly as she began to play along. “I come here quite often. I think I’d recognize a cute face like ya’s any day.” 

A deeper shade of red crept upon Frisk’s face at his words. She’s never really flirted before, but that wasn’t going to stop her. “Maybe we just haven’t been here on the same days.” She acted coy as she sipped her drink. She felt it start to kick in a bit. 

“Well, then I guess I just lucked out today.” He chuckled lowly as he leaned in even further. “So, what’s ya’ name, doll-face?”

Frisk gently rubbed a finger on the brim of her drink glass. “I don’t know if I should give you that just yet.” She teased lightly. 

Sans quirked a brow bone and took a long inhale of his cigar. “Oh~ I like a little mystery.” His orbs danced over his face, taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and her dark brown eyes staring up at him innocently. Oh, how he would gladly take advantage of that innocent gaze. “Do you wanna go dance?” He asked, leaning a bit closer to her. 

Frisk felt her stomach flip, her eyebrows raising a bit. She smiled lightly and shook her head, “That sounds quite inappropriate to ask a stranger.” 

Sans’ smile grew wider at her playing hard to get. “The name’s Sans. Nice to meet ya’.” He then chuckles, winking down at her. “See, now we ain’t strangers.” 

Her smile tightened and her nose scrunched lightly at his teasing. “How cute.” She stared up at him. She reached up and plucked the cigar from his teeth. “Now, I think it’s my time to head back to my friends before they worry.” Then to Sans’ surprise, she brought it to her lips and inhaled. Frisk assumed she would feel a harsh burning in her lungs from the smoke, but it was very smooth. She couldn’t tell if that fruity flavor was residual from her drink or if it was the cigar. She handed it back to him and slowly blew the smoke up to him. She then pushed herself away from the bar, holding her drink, and winked back at him. “See you later, Sans~” 

Sans just stared at her, eye sockets wide. _Whoa._

Frisk was walking away from the skeleton, hyper-focusing on her walk to make sure she doesn’t stumble in her heels. Her heart was pounding hard and her mind was squealing from what just happened. She looked up and her friends were watching her. Once she reached the table, one of her friends tugged on her arm.

“Are you okay? Was that monster harassing you?” 

Frisk awkwardly pinched her lips together before shaking her head. She took a sip of her drink before speaking up, “No, why would you think that?” She looked at her friends and they were all staring at her.

“Monsters just creep me out.” One of her friends said.

“I just can’t trust them. A cousin of mine was assaulted by one.” The other piped in.

Frisk frowned at their words but shook it off. They changed the subject and chatted together, all casually drinking. Finally, someone suggested dancing. Frisk was nervous, her stomach dropping a bit. She doesn’t know how to dance, but she reluctantly agreed anyways. They walked into the center of the dance floor, the crowd around them dancing to the loud beat. Frisk’s friends were already dancing with other people around her. She was dancing with them, watching their movements to mimic them. Soon she got the hang of it and began to fully let loose. She was smiling and laughing lightly as her friends danced around her. 

Frisk felt someone touch her hip from behind. She turned enough to see behind her, looking up at however it was. It definitely wasn’t who she was expecting but they were still attractive looking. It was a monster woman who had deep red skin and dark gray horns. She smiled down at Frisk, revealing sharp teeth and dimples. Her face was flawless and her jet black hair was in a pixie cut. Frisk shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly went with it. The song was energetic and the monster behind her held her hips as they danced together. Frisk lifted her arms as she felt the woman behind her trail her hands up her body. It sent a sharp shiver roll through her body, her face growing hot. The woman whispered something in her ear but she couldn’t even hear it. Her hands ran back down her body and pulled her closer in as they dances. Frisk noticed the woman was wearing dress pants and a dark red button-up. She felt her breath freeze in her throat as the woman pressed a hand on the lower part of her stomach as they swayed together. 

As they slowly spun during their dances, she gazed over at the purple velvet booth. She sucked in a breath when her eyes landed on Sans. He was sitting there, leaning on her knees as red smoke floated thickly around him. His dark sockets were pointed directly at her from across the room. The aura surrounding him was dangerous looking. She felt her hips being squeezed and she heard a laugh behind her ear. She felt a soft kiss press against her ear before the woman whispered, “Looks like I’ve gotten him mad enough.” She chuckled lightly, “Maybe~” She then turned Frisk’s face towards her before kissing her gently against the lips. Frisk’s eyes widened and stared into the woman’s half-opened eyes. The woman pulled back and smirked down at her. Once the song ended the woman moved away from Frisk and nodded to her as she walked away. 

Frisk stood in the middle of the dance floor, completely flabbergasted as the woman sauntered towards the section Sans sat at. Frisk left the floor and sat at her table, throwing back the rest of her drink as the events that just unfolded replayed in her mind. She watched as the woman was laughing at Sans as he sat there, still staring at Frisk. “Do they know each other…?” Frisk whispered to herself as she sat there. She sat there for a minute before getting up and grabbing her purse. She needed some fresh air.

She walked outside through the backdoors, leading into the alleyway. She inhaled the cool breeze and took out a cigarette from her purse, along with her lighter. She leaned against the brick wall and lit her cigarette, took a small puff of it before a deep inhale. Her nerves were still active and her thoughts were cloudy. She couldn’t fight back being all hot and bothered by all of that. She sighed before taking another drag of the cigarette. She looked up at the night sky and noticed no stars. There were clouds up above and she could smell the distant scent of rain. She jumped hard when a man spoke up.

“Hello there darling. May I bum a smoke?” 

Her head turned and she saw a tall man in the alley with her. She didn’t even hear him walking up. His clothes were tattered and his hair was greasy and stuck to his head. His grin was uneven and his teeth rotten. She didn’t say anything, she just felt anxiety rise in her chest. 

“C’mon baby. I won’t bite.”

Frisk slowly pulled out a cigarette and carefully held it out to him. She gasped when he grabbed her wrist instead. She dropped the cigarette and shrieked as he yanked her closer to him. His stench grew stronger the close he pulled her in. “Please don’t hurt me…” She whimpered as the man grabbed at her other arm, trying to get to her purse. It dropped to the ground as well as opening and scattering all of her stuff on the dirty alleyway pavement. The man grabbed her long hair and yanked on it as he tried to pick up her purse. She kneed him in the head, but it threw her off balance and she fell to the ground. She gritted her teeth at her heel twisting her ankle in the wrong position as she hit the ground hard. 

“You nasty bitch!” He cursed as he covered his now bleeding nose. He lifted his leg in a position to kick her hard.

Frisk flinched hard, holding her arms up to protect her chest and head from the blow. She heard the loud sound of the man yelling out and a slam against the wall. She held her arms up and stayed that way until she realized she hadn’t gotten kicked. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at the man. 

She gasped when she saw the man being held up on the wall by some unknown force. He was gasping out as if he was suffocating. She pushed herself even further away until she noticed there was a large shadow cloaking her body. She looked up and saw Sans standing by the back door of the club. He was holding his arm up in the direction of the man, a deep scowl on his face and his eye sockets were as dark as night. She gawked up at him and realized what he was doing. He began to close his hand into a fist and the man being held up began to gag, gripping at his chest as if it was being crushed. Frisk scrambled over and grabbed at his pant leg.

“Don’t kill him! Just let him go, please!” She squeaked out, staring up at his face. She yanked hard on his pant leg. “Please, Sans!”

His scowl softened but didn’t disappear. He pushed her off his legs gently before walking over to the man who was dangling from the wall. He loosened his grip before actually grabbing onto the man’s shirt, holding him up that way. He watched as the pathetic worm gasped in a deep breath before coughing. “I wanna kill ya’ for touching her…” He growled down at the trash in his hands. “Leave. If I ever see you again, I won’t be so merciful.” He then threw him to the ground, watching the bastard get up and run away as fast as he could.

Frisk watched Sans stand there and compose himself, dusting off his vest. She tried to get up but her ankle hurt too bad to put any pressure on it. 

Sans suddenly turned towards her when he heard her struggling breaths. He was by her side in seconds, gently reaching down to hold up her leg. Her ankle looked all roughed up. He looked down at her as he ran a digit over her ankle gently. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I was too late…” He watched her as she stared down at her ankle.

Frisk watched as he gently held her leg and touched her ankle. Gentle. Was this the same guy from before…? She looked up at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. “Thank you…” was all she could muster out. 

Sans’ eye sockets widened at the look she gave him. _Oh, Jesus… If only this wasn’t the circumstances I was receiving that look…_ He didn’t say anything, he began to gather her things off the ground, his hands actually shaking a bit. _Damn this woman. She’s got me all nervous all of a sudden._ He felt her eyes burning a hole in his back as he picked up her stuff and put them in her purse. He was so glad he came out and followed her. The minute he saw her dancing with Iris, his blood was boiling. Of course, he knew that Iris did it on purpose. But when he saw Frisk leave all of a sudden, he couldn’t stop himself from following her out of curiosity. 

Frisk watched him as he picked up the contents of her pursed off the dirty ground. She took off her heels and tried to stand up, using the wall to support herself. She cursed under her breath at the sharp pain in her ankle. She watched as Sans quickly got up and turned to face her. 

“Careful now…” He gently held her arm, letting her use his arm as support. “Damn, you're all dirty and roughed up.” He mumbled and handed her back her things. 

She thanked him and leaned against his arm, wrapping her arm around it. She grabbed onto it with her other hand and tried to put her foot down with the hurt ankle. 

“Lemme just carry ya’.” He offered, holding his other out, waiting for her okay. She reluctantly nodded and moved closer to him, gripping the shirt around his arm. He dipped down and scooped her up into his arms effortlessly. “You gotta ride home?” He looked down at her and saw her cheeks flushed all of a sudden. He then noticed her pushing her tight dress down, trying not to expose herself. 

Frisk nodded her head and kept her gaze away from his. “One of my friends was the designated driver, but I don't want to go back in there…” She mumbled and gripped the end of her dress.

“I’ll give you a ride home then.” Sans shrugged before carrying her out of the alley. 

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. “You don’t have to. I can just call a cab.” In all honesty, she just didn’t want him to know where she lived. 

“It’s no problem. I wanted to leave that club anyways. Especially after that show, you put off in there.” He tried to fight back the smirk growing on his face.

Frisk’s face heated up at his remark, but her mind went elsewhere when she felt droplets fall on her heated skin. “It’s raining…” She mumbled as she looked up at the sky. She smiled lightly, her body splayed out in his arms, letting the rain cool her down. “I love the rain…” She didn’t know why she said that, but she assumed it was the alcohol in her system.

Sans watched as she spread her body out in his arms, her dress straining against her curves. He watched as she stretched her neck out and let her head dangle along with her long locks. He gulped slowly and pushed back the dirty thoughts that crept into his mind. “So uh… Where do ya’ live again…?” He asked as they approached his car. Even though he could just teleport anywhere, he sometimes enjoyed driving. Might as well save the energy. Plus hot rods were flashy and he couldn’t help himself. 

“That’s a secret.” She whispered as Sans opened the passenger side door, gently setting her in the seat. 

Sans got in the driver's seat and started the engine. It was loud and powerful, and his mind wandered as he lightly tapping his fingers against the leather steering wheel. He looked over at her as she lounged the seat back, her hair gracefully falling over her shoulders and the leather seat. She looked up at him and he felt almost ashamed for looking. Everything this lady did was almost unintentionally sensual to him. “I don’t even know your name.” He mumbled, staring down at him.

She smiled lightly and arching her brow playfully, “I thought you liked mysteries.”

Sans stared down at her before shaking his head, chuckling slowly. He didn’t say anything as he drove out of the parking lot. 

“Can I bum at your house?” She asked quietly, almost not being heard over the engine. 

Sans eyed her, brow bones pinched together. “Sure I guess. Why so quiet?” He asked as he turned the car in the direction of his house. 

“I’m nervous.” She admitted as she ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots.

“Why so nervous?” He asked, sounding almost confused. 

Frisk looked over at him, her cheeks pink. “Because we’re alone in a car together.” 

“Oh c’mon, I don’t bite.” He teased.

“With those teeth, I wouldn’t be surprised.” She teased back before shutting up.

Their ride to his home was short and quiet. Once they arrived, Frisk was shocked by its sheer size. It was a mansion. Sans opened the door for her and led her up the large steps. She had to hold onto his arm just to struggle up a few steps before he scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked and lightly swatted his chest as he laughed lightly at her surprised face. He carried her to his room, watching her wide eyes as he set her on his bed. She looked around at the lavish silks and velvet furniture. She’s never seen something so fancy, and Sans read it all over her expression. He left and came back with a large red shirt, handing it to her. She thanked him and made him turn around so she could change. They acted so casually around each other. It seemed like they'd known each other forever. Frisk chalked it up to the alcohol. She insisted on sleeping on the couch that sat in the corner of the room, but Sans teasingly brushed her off and patted the spot next to him on the bed. She nodded slowly and crawled next to him, making sure to leave space for Jesus between them. She closed her eyes and almost instantly passed out. 

~~~ 

Frisk opened her eyes and groaned out, instantly putting her hand on the tender section on her side. Her muscles still felt heavy and her leg felt numb. She looked down at her side and sighed. It seemed less swollen than before and she noticed a part of the skin around it was missing, stitches holding her tight skin together. The same with her leg. She groaned and tried to sit up, but felt a large hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Sans standing next to the bed. 

“I wish I didn’t care about you so much…” He mumbled, staring down at her side. 

“You don’t have to. I’m fine.” She frowned up at him, trying to swat his hand away but it didn’t budge.

“Yes, I do, Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so long!!! Comments and critiques are always welcomed! I would be very grateful if you could recommend this to a friend!


	5. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***  
> This chapter holds mild scenes of violence.

Frisk recovered from her wounds after forcing herself to relax at the mansion. She didn’t speak to Sans after their interaction. She couldn’t deny that they shared a small kiss goodbye before Sans left for business. She hated herself for letting him see her so weak. She didn’t want to feel those feelings toward him anymore. She wanted to move on from him and let her be free. But the world was cruel to her and they couldn’t seem to live separate lives. 

She was in her apartment, stringing up notes on the case she was on. She got in trouble for withholding the information of being injured on the job, so she was supposed to give the case to someone else. She somehow convinced them she could finish it in one piece. She filled out the mountains of paperwork she had to fill out and now she was sitting on her couch, staring at the new information she got about the case. Another missing person, this time it was one of the girl's friends…

She packed a bag and decided to head back to the city. She pulled on her dress pants and rolled the sleeves up on her button-up. She looked in the mirror as she threw her suspenders over her shoulders. She frowned as she tied her hair back, subconsciously looking at her side. She was still sore, but it wasn’t going to stop her from doing her job. Her eyes looked towards her wall of evidence and her frustration just grew more at the thought of another slipping through her fingers. If only she didn’t get hurt on the job. She could’ve prevented it from happening.

Frisk shook her head of those thoughts as she shoved her pistol into her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She froze at the door and sighed slowly. She wrote a note on a piece of paper and stuck it on the door before leaving. She got into her new car and started it up. It was definitely newer than the one she had before, but she was going to be paying this one off for a while. 

She drove down the highway, a cigarette hanging from her fingers. She really needed to break the habit. Maybe later. She blew the smoke out of the window as she tried to focus on her case. It was twice the size now. Luckily she had an actual crime scene to go to. The new girl, Alice, was abducted. She was home and her room was a wreck her parents found. Her mind ran all over the place as she went over the photos she was sent. There was blood at the crime scene. That thought only made her stomach drop lower. She tried not to run through every possible scenario but subsequently went through multiple options before driving into the city.

It was a dreary day and the clouds hung heavy over the city. The moody sky and thick, wet air just reflected her terrible mood as she drove to the home. She got out of her car, dropping the butt of her cigarette on the ground, stamping it out before walking towards the property’s front door. She walked inside and felt the wave of unwarranted emotions hit her, the feelings she tried so desperately to avoid. She walked towards the designated room, subconsciously holding her breath. Her eyes landed on someone from her department already standing there and examining the blood staining the carpet.

“Thomas…” She mumbled as her feet landed by his side. Her eyes looked down at the blood, feeling the breath slowly escape her lungs.

Thomas looked down at her as he straightened his back. He hadn’t expected her to come yet, but it was never like her just to sit around for too long. “Are you fully updated?” He asked, watching her expression change from somber to stoic. 

She nodded her head before looking around the room, noticing all of the broken furniture and window agape. She noticed the window was open fully, but the glass was broken anyways. The glass was all over the carpet next to the window, indicative of the entrance area of the assault. It looked like a tornado ran through the room. The dresser was turned over and clothes were spilled all over the surrounding carpet. The closet was opened and one of the doors hung open on only one hinge. There was a body length mirror in the corner of the room that was shattered and the broken shards on the ground were smeared with blood. Whatever duvet was on the bed was trashed with blood and clean cuts into it.  It was in complete shambles. Her heart ached for the girl, but she didn’t show it on her face. She had previously got in trouble for being too emotional. 

Thomas followed her eyes and sighed. “You know you don’t have to stay on the case, Frisk. You could’ve been killed.” 

Frisk raised her hand towards him, making him stop. She glared over at him briefly before calming herself down. “Don’t say that again. I’ve already heard it enough.” She watched as he tried to speak again but she stopped him again. “I’m not  _ weak _ . So please don’t pity me...” She watched him reluctantly give up on convincing her. She walked over to the door as she pulled gloves over her hands. She gently touched the wood as she pushed it closed slowly. Her eyes scanned the bedroom door, examining every scratch and bloodstain. She took note of a bloody handprint on the door but didn’t see any finger sprints.

“I already wrote that down in evidence. It won’t help though, the fingerprints are smudged.” 

“No…” She whispered as she leaned in even further, squinted her eyelids ever so slightly. “There aren’t any fingerprints at all…” She whispered as her eyes locked on to one finger, noticing the blood smear but no signs of any print marks. “Either they were wearing gloves, or the suspect doesn’t have fingerprints, to begin with.”

“Do you think whoever did it burned their prints off? I’ve only seen one other case of a fellow doing that.” 

Frisk shook her head before looking up at him, “Could’ve been a monster.” She suggested and frowned when she saw the nasty expression grow on his face.

“Hopefully it wasn’t that monster friend of yours.” 

She felt herself cringe at the thought.  _ He would never… _ She knew he dealt in a dirty business, but nothing like this. He dealt more with the illegal trade of weapons and magic. “Why would he even be interested in kidnapping minors?” She rolled her eyes as she heard him chuckle.

“Oh, that’s right. He’s too busy with you.” His eyes examined her face, trying to discern what that expression was. Anger, embarrassment, melancholy…? He tried to read her face like a book in a different language. He could read it over and over again, but could he truly know what it meant? 

Frisk finally looked up at him, the fire in her eyes didn’t reflect the relaxed nature of her face. Her chest was burning and her knuckles turned white as her hands squeezed every ounce of air separating her digits. “Don’t pretend like you know everything that surrounds my life. You know nothing about me, that has been established.” That was all she could mumble out. She wanted to say more, but he technically was her superior because of how many years he has over her in the detective department. 

He felt his body instinctively move away from here, practically feeling the heat waves circling her. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just joking.” 

Frisk didn’t listen to him anymore. She calmed down her twitching nerves as she went back to the job at hand. 

After hours of them compiling as much evidence they could find in the tiny room. They both left and Frisk reluctantly agreed to have lunch with him to look over all of their details. She sat across from him as a fast food joint, sipping her drink. He was flapping his gums about something as she stared down at a picture of the whole room. She tapped her fingers against the table lightly as she stared down at the picture. Something seemed off about it. She was missing something, and that tiny thought was slowly scratching at the back of her mind. It was driving her crazy. She sipped her coffee and looked up at Thomas who was staring down at her with furrowed brows.

“You haven’t been listening to me this whole time, huh?” He frowned slightly and leaned back against the booth. His curly, copper hair dusted his laxed shoulders. 

Frisk looked up at him and exhaled slowly through her nose. It was always so tense around him. She knew exactly why, but bringing up those thoughts made her cringe. Thinking of his emotional confession to her made her squirm the same way nails on a chalkboard would. She chewed on her lip mindlessly as she stared down at the bed in the photo. 

“You’ve been staring at the picture for almost an hour now. Are you waiting for something to jump out of it?” He tried to lighten the mood, but he was never good at interacting with her anymore.

“I’m missing something…” The tapping of her fingers got worse as she felt the anxiety crawling its way up the back of her throat. Suddenly her eyes widened and her body lifted as the adrenaline coursed through her spirit. “Did you ever find the girl’s phone?” Her eyes shot up at him and his own eyes widened at her sudden change of pace.

“No, there was no sign of it in the room.” He looked a bit concerned at her scanning the picture.

She lifted it up and pointed at the base of the bed, a pink purse barely peeking from underneath it. Untouched. She watched Thomas’ eyes widen at it before looking down at her. They both quickly got up and drove back to the property. Her legs quickly pushed her body into the room and practically threw herself at it. She was praying this could give them a lead. The minute she opened it, she saw the girl’s phone calling out to her. She grabbed it and unlocked it. Her hands were shaking terribly and her breath was caught in her throat, almost suffocating as the anxiety built up in her lungs. She opened the messages and looked at the last ones sent. It was around the time she was suspected to be kidnapped. She opened it and she froze.

Thomas watched her frozen in her spot, staring down at the messages. They were out of his line of sight and he quickly leaned down. He crouched down next to her, hearing her audibly try to force a breath out. He was struck when he watched a tear fall down her cheek and onto the phone.

“She was messaging the kidnapper…” Frisk shakily exhaled those words out the best of her ability. She read the messages over and over again. The air escaping her lungs nearly pushed her backward. She felt Thomas’s hand pressed against her back, keeping her from falling. She held the phone up and showed him the messages.

**_Why did you accept the interview?_ **

_ She’s my friend. I want to find her. _

**_You know that can’t happen. You know where she is. We’ve been nice with you girls_ **

_ Please. We didn’t say anything.  _

_ I promise we didn’t say anything.  _

_ Please don’t do this.  _

**_You knew what would happen. We were going to let you get out of this._ **

_ I won’t tell anyone. Please don’t hurt me. _

_ Please ! I won ehjuki-  _

**_7 MISSED CALLS FROM “Mommy”_ **

Frisk was covering her mouth and felt her stomach churn unhappily against the coffee she just drank. She watched Thomas’ expression grow from concerned, to shocked, to disgusted. 

“Oh my god… I’ll call the office and see if they can still track this phone. Hopefully, it’s not a burner phone..” He got up and pulled out his cell before holding it up to his ear. 

Frisk sat on the ground and locked the girl’s phone before putting it in a baggy.  _ So Aiden and her friends were all involved with these people… Why and how? _ Her mind wandered uncontrollably over every detail before gasping out and throwing herself to her feet. “The other girl!” She nearly gasped out as she looked up at Thomas. He seemed confused before it dawned on him. He quickly ended the call before they left the scene and both drove to the other friend’s house. She was also in danger.

They sped down the neighborhood roads, both cars dodging cars and trash cans before reaching the house. They pulled in on the curb, but both slowly got out of their cars. Frisk stood on the sidewalk leading to the house, Thomas slowly reaching her side. Her watery eyes stared at the blue and red lights reflecting off the white house. She heard Thomas curse under his breath, feeling his eyes burning a hole in the side of her head. Her mouth was agape, numb to the feeling of her heart almost stop beating in her chest. Her vision blurred as they watched the EMT’s leave the front doors with blood all over their arms, one shaking their head in disappointment. She felt her body move towards the building, showing her badge to the police that was already inside, her eyes leading her to the room she already knew was the scene. Her lungs suddenly filled with air as she saw a mangled body on the ground in front of her. The face was almost unrecognizable with the bloody hair stuck to it, and the eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. 

As soon as she was in the doorway, she was being pulled out of it by Thomas who was speaking but none of the words reached her ears. She was practically dragged out of the scene by him, her vision too blurry to see thanks to the tears. They were both too late. If only she could’ve focused harder. If only she found the phone when she first arrived at the scene. If only she wasn’t too late. Like always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took forever and is kind of short. I've been really busy with my college classes and I'm preparing for finals. Comments are always welcomed and thank you for being patient!


	6. Bittersweet Comfort

Sans stood in a dank basement, smoking one of his cigars. The smell of mildew and what smelled like rotten fruit stung his nose as he grimaced. He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Mettaton. He wanted to lean against the wall but didn’t want to risk ruining his expensive suit. Papyrus stood next to him, his head nearly touching the rotten mood on the ceiling. They both seemed impatient, but Sans more than anyone. He was planning on telling Frisk he was going into Jackson for some business, but she was already gone. The note on her door was definitely for him, and it read **_“I’ll be gone. Don’t try looking for me.”_ ** Sans grumbled under his breath before taking a long drag of his cigar. Papyrus looked down at him with a quirked brow bone but chose not to speak. For once. Sans glared at the wall and twisted the cigar in his fingers. _Am I really that predictable?_ He quickly was broken from his thoughts as the door squeaked open.

Finally, Mettaton arrived and smiled wide at the two. “Hello, Darlings~! Sorry for my prolonged absence. I was dealing with business.” He smiled coyly down at Sans and winked, “You know how it is.” 

Sans scoffed and tapped the ash off his cigar. “We brought the healing and sleeping potions.” He said simply before stepping towards the tall robot. “Now pay up. We expect extra, ‘cause we were generous last time ‘bout you comin’ up short.” He held out a large hand out towards the smiling robot.

“Oh, you’re so generous Sansy.” Mettaton chuckled and pulled out a substantial stack of money. “You always know how to impress.” He lightly patted Sans’ shoulder gently before glancing up at Papyrus. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, hasn’t it Pap.” His glowing magenta eyes squinted every-so-slightly as his pinched smile grew. He watched Papyrus avert his gaze awkwardly and heard him grumble under his breath. “So quiet. How unusually~” He giggled before gracefully stepping away from them. 

Sans watched him as his glowing eyes took in all of the details of the brothers. He felt a small shiver up his spine when he heard that giggle. It was mechanical and the reverb made him cringe slightly. He always thought this thing was creepy. His sparkling eyes always were mischievous and cogs in his head were always churning up trouble. 

“I hope to see you both very soon~ Make sure to tell Frisk I said ‘ _Hi~_ ’.” He playfully sauntered out of the room.

Sans gritted his teeth as he watched the robot leave the room. “Let’s get the hell outta this nasty basement…” He grabbed Papyrus’ sleeve and teleported them back to the mansion. Once they landed in the main entrance, Sans stomped begrudgingly towards his room. He needed a drink and a long nap. He hated hearing her name leave a slimy little mouth like Mettaton’s. He knew that robot dealt in nasty business and chose to keep his nose out of it. 

His body sat upon his silky bed sheets, whatever was left of his conscience was trying to deter the thoughts of Frisk being in danger. He figured she was in Jackson, trying to search for any forgiveness from the world. He hated that she blames everyone else's mistakes on herself. She carries the weight of her losses on her shoulders and he watches from afar as she sinks further into the quicksand. He yearned to be with her, yet he felt shame for being brought down so low by a human of all things. She made him weak and she knew it. It was mutual. 

The bittersweet flavor of her lingered every time she pushed herself further away. The lingering gaze of her eyes chipped away his facade steadily until there was just a fragile soul left. When they first met, there was nothing to her. She was just another woman with daddy issues. But the more there was to peel back, the deeper the pit in his chest grew, perfectly shaped for her. He tried to ignore the persistent scratching in the back of his mind. The hum in the back of his thoughts that pleaded: _Go to her. See if she’s still there. Hold her close and never let go._ Every day they spent together set his future in stone. His world would cave in at the heel of her foot. The warm summer nights he would sneak her away to spend it in the dark of night. The quiet promises and the secrets written in the stars. Her sweet skin covered in the early morning dew. Her wispy hair tangled in his digits. Her fragile eyes shined like stars and her freckles like constellations across her body. Her voice so quiet it pulled him in further. The little scars and scratches on her skin reflected her depth. The virginity she gave and the soul she stole from him, both danced in the same night on a boat swaying in the silent waters of night. He could practically feel her hands in his as he wanted them to be. He longed for her presence and regretted, so feverishly, the harsh goodbye they once had. The bitter change in their relationship left him lonely and depressed. She grew too mature for him, pushing him away to pursue a career he had no business getting tangled with. Once they promised to lay with each other as the world caved in around them. Now they were distant strangers in the world. 

Sans was harshly launched out of his thoughts when W.D. walked into the room. His eye sockets went from dark to show off his red orbs. The orbs locked onto his older brother who leaned down, in the doorway. “What?” He asked and frowned as his brother stepped inside the bedroom.

“I can smell your self-pity from my room.” 

Sans twitched at his words, griping under his breath. “Did ya’ just come in here to insult me?”

W.D. shook his head as he stepped closer, tossing a newspaper on the bed next to him. “Freshly printed about an hour ago. I thought you would be interested to know what is going on in your little human’s life.” 

Sans seemed confused at first, reluctantly grabbed the newspaper. He read over the story that was circled for him. “Oh shit…” He scanned over the words slowly. It detailed the disappearance of a girl related to the one Frisk was investigating and later it briefly described the other girl to be brutally murdered in her bedroom. Frisk was at the scene of both crimes along with her colleague, Thomas. W.D. left the room silently as Sans stared down at the now crumpled paper in his hand. _Where is she now?_ He got up and grabbed the landline in his room, punching in her number quickly. It went straight to voicemail. He tried calling multiple times but there was no answer. 

~~~

Frisk stepped into her apartment, his fingers numb as she shut and locked the door behind her. She tossed her mail on the coffee table before sitting on the couch, sinking into as her mind sunk into an abyss. Her eyes blankly stared at the wall as flashes of the crime scene illuminated behind her eyes. Her body cemented itself into the couch as the hours slowly slipped past her. It was her fault. All of it was her fault. She should’ve saved both of them. She should’ve tried harder. She should’ve found the phone sooner. She should’ve avoided getting shot. The aching pain in her side was barely comprable to the lingering burning in her chest. Her body was slouched back into the stiff couch, her eyes staring at the ceiling, dead as a stone. Her seemingly lifeless body laid on the couch as the air was sucked from the room. The depression welling in her chest was draining the oxygen from her system.

Time seemed to stop as she relayed her entire life before her eyes. The childhood that was stripped from her. The ugly man who ripped her from her mother's body. The silk robe that once felt so comforting between her tiny fingers, was stale and stiff. The burning of the heroin running through her mother’s eyes as she stared down at her. The hand-shaped bruises on her small body. The naked toes gripping onto the carpet. Her dad standing over her, fists balled and burning. The police that carried her from the lifeless home. Her pajamas were dirty and stunk of neglect when she was walked into the orphanage. She never did well by herself, but the other kids surrounded themselves around her. A family. A family of misfit children against the world. It was comforting, for a while. Slowly her newfound family trickled out the door while she stayed put. Nobody wanted to adopt the child with baggage. She grew up in the rotten orphanage, only ever owning two outfits at a time, and never succeeding well in school. She was stunted developmentally and her social life never existed past a few friends at a time. Her life seemed pretty dim, but when her 18th birthday came around, it all changed. She went to a club and met someone. The first person to approach her with interest beyond pity. The first person to ever stick up for her. The first person to know her without knowing about her past… 

Once she pulled herself from the darkness, she lit a cigarette and poured a glass of bourbon. She stood in the kitchen, hanging the cigarette from her lips as her shaky fingers flipped through her mail. Bills and junk. She tossed it on the counter before noticing one she must’ve dropped one on the ground. She picked it up and her brows bunched together. Exhaling the smoke from her nose, she opened it up. She unfolded the neat paper and saw a familiar insignia at the top of the paper. She read it as she sipped her drink. She tapped the ashes into the ashtray before freezing in her spot. 

She read it over and over again before laughing dryly at herself. _This is just perfect timing…_ She downed the bourbon in her glass and set it on the counter, next to the letter.

Frisk let out a sigh and looked over her shoulder, Sans standing in the doorway. She didn’t say anything as she turned towards him and leaned back against the counter. She couldn’t really say anything. The lump in her throat was ever-present. Her tired eyes stared up at him as he approached her slowly. 

“I’m so sorry…” He whispered and watched her face almost crumble. He knew she was holding it together with every fiber of her being, which wasn’t much anymore. She already knew what his words meant and it was all over her face. “C’mere…” He opened his arms and let her fall into them.

She gripped his shirt and buried her face into his chest, silently expelling all of the emotions she carried in her chest. His big arms encompassed her body, locking her into place. The feeling of his head resting on hers was too familiar. Their past together was beautifully conveyed with how comfortably they melted together. Their tight hold eventually moved to the floor, Frisk crying between his legs as he continued to hold her to his chest. He whispered comforting words to her as she let it all out. He knew exactly what to say. This wasn’t his first time comforting her. Once she finally calmed down, she continued to press against his body. She didn’t want the warm comfort to end. In this calm between the tragedy felt too perfect. She moved up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder, feeling his face instinctively pressing against her neck. She felt him leave gentle kisses on her neck, causing a recognizable shiver to roll up her skin. She stared at the chipping paint on the wooden cupboards, her fingers tightly gripping his shirt. She felt air slowly fill her lungs before exhaling slowly.

“I got accepted into the FBI Academy…” Frisk felt Sans slowly tense against her body. She knew he was processing her words. 

“When are ya’ leaving?” 

“I want to leave tomorrow…” She whispered, feeling the pressure rebuild in her chest.

“Will you come back?” 

Her body reacted to his hands pressing against her back. She pulled back to look up at his face. Her sad eyes reflected his own sad expression. “I don’t know…” She admitted.

“Will you forget about me…?” He reluctantly asked, feeling stupid to even ask. His vulnerability showing on his sleeve.

Frisk couldn’t help but smile sadly up at him. “How on Earth could I do that?” Her words earned a small smile from him, his digits lightly tapped her back nervously.

“I can help you pack then…” The pain growing in his voice was unbearable to Frisk’s ears. 

“I would appreciate that…” She whispered, resting her hands on his arms as he stared at her. 

Both of them were thinking the same melancholy thoughts. Their gaze was somber and idled. The silence was thick in the air as they both silently agreed on something. Their last interaction wasn’t going to be sorrowful. Their bodies slowly molded together as their hands made quick work of their clothes. Their bodies worked through the same routine that was so intimate to them and them only. On the kitchen floor, in the dim light, the smell of cigarette smoke and bourbon drifted through the air around their bodies. Her small hands gripped onto him and his large ones held his body up. Their bodies moved together perfectly, both attuned into the rhythm they wanted. The rhythm they needed. They both needed this moment to last as long as possible. Body pressed against body, the stillness of time perfectly complemented the intimacy. For a moment, the world around them didn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to go a little more in-depth on Frisk's and Sans' relationship. Hopefully, you like it! During the Sans part, I was listening to As the World Caves In by Matt Maltese, Give it a listen! It's an amazing song and it really sets the mode and reflects his feelings! Leave any comments and critiques, it's really appreciated! I always look forward to comments :)


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Violence and torture scene

Sans was as ruthless as he was before Frisk. His hollow emptiness was filled with aggression. Their last moment together was a bittersweet parting. She was practically dead to him now. Not that he was bitter, but he slowly came to realize she would never come back for him. Saying goodbye to someone he dedicated almost 11 years to, just for them to slip through his boney fingers. With his now pessimistic view on life, he demanded high protection fees and only gave a few places mercy. Even Papyrus was unnerved by his new demeanor, W.D. seemed unfazed. At least he was finally getting stuff done. His nights were spent drinking and his mornings were wasted on dirty deals and violence. He almost had a few close calls when some “business partners” turned on the brothers. As the months slogged on, the growing tension between gangs increased by the minute. Mostly caused by Sans constantly pushing boundaries. 

Sans stood in an alleyway, smoking a cigar as he waited on a “business partner” to arrive. He casually leaned against the brick wall, staring down at the dirty ground. His orbs scanned the slimy, stained concrete and saw puddles of what looked like water but smelled of rot. His empty gaze hyper-focused on small, pointless details to derail his mind from floating to where he didn’t want it to. He was miserable. He despised how miserable he was. 428 days. He counted every single one of them. They almost blended together. His days became abhorrently dull and insignificant. He desperately waited for his feelings to go away and for his body to fall back into a pace that drifted distantly in his past. The ever-present ache in his rib cage left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was increasingly obvious the damage that woman did to him and his dependence on her. He felt like a child all over again, missing his parents. 

His attention was switched to the sound of footsteps down the alleyway. Slowly blew the red smoke from his nostrils, his orbs trailing towards the sound. A man in a dusty suit stepped into the dim street light. 

“‘Bout time you showed up.” He snuffed his cigar out on the bricks next to him, straightening his back to subtly glare down at the man. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Did you bring what my boss is asking for?” He looked up at the skeleton, his pale face and sunken in eyes made his appearance even more grotesque.

“Maybe, but I need to know who ya’ workin’ for first.” The corner of his mouth raised in a sneer. He saw the sweat grow on his greasy face.

“I can’t… They’d get rid of them if I di-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sans’ large hand wrapped around his neck. 

His eye sockets were dark and his face grew eerier as the man choked out obscured words that couldn’t form. “Don’t worry… I already know.” He spat before teleporting them both to the mansion. 

Once his feet landed in the special room, he threw the trembling man onto a beaten-up wooden chair. Papyrus was already waiting there to tie the man to the chair. Sans stepped back and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He leaned back against the metal wall, staring coldly at the man who was shakily pleading for his life. Papyrus finished and stepped back as well. From the dark corner in the room, W.D. stood up and strode towards the human. 

W.D. loomed over the pathetic human, his eye sockets as dark as ever and the cracks on his skull made his appearance even more intimidating. He tapped his cane lightly with his boney fingers, his blank stare piercing through the terrified, quivering slug tied to the chair. He straightened his back ever-so-slightly before lifting his cane, pushing it against the chin of the human and lifted his gaze from his feet to W.D.’s solid gaze. 

“Why did you go out of your way to contact us?” W.D.’s haunting voice broke the prolonged silence. It could even ring a shiver through the other brothers' bones.

“My boss made me.” Snot was running down from the human's nose as he wept.

“Why would a rival gang do that?” He tilted his head to the side before interrupting the human. “He wants to have ears in the city we run.” He explained before jabbing his cane to the man’s chest, pushing all of the air out of his lungs. “Now quit trying to fool us. We all know you are not just a lowly runt. It is insulting to expect us to be fooled by your act.” He narrowed his sockets, earning a grunt from the human.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” The human pleaded. He gasped when he felt the cane dig into his stomach.

W.D. twisted it onto the human’s stomach, tearing at the cheap suit. “Drop the act. Your friend from last week confessed. He said you would come, with the same deal.” He watched the expression change on the mortal’s face. It went from shock to a sharp glare. He removed the cane from the human's stomach and pressed it back onto the floor.

“Jeez Gaster, you’re looking pretty weak these days…” He snickered, but earned no reaction from W.D. “I ain’t saying shit!” He spat onto the skeleton's shoes. 

“What business do Dean and his goons want with my city?” He simply asked, staring down at the human as he glared up at him. The human didn’t say anything, he just scrunched up his nose. A passive sigh escaped W.D. before he lifted his crane up and swung it into the human’s arm. There was a loud snapping sound and a scream. 

Sans stood in the back and watched W.D. do his thing. He glared at the human who was sitting there. That man was there the night Frisk got shot. Him and whoever they disposed of last week. He would happily throw his body into their pile that was growing from Dean’s gang. 

“I ain’t talking.” He glowered up at the skeleton. “You’re just gonna have to kill me.” He smiled bitterly while his arm sagging next to him, broken at the joint.

“You know I will not.” was all W.D. said before breaking his other arm. 

Iris slowly opened the door and whispered something to Papyrus and Sans as W.D. continued to interrogate the human. 

“Go on and go, I’ll stick with W.D.” Sans mumbled as Papyrus nodded before leaving with Iris. His attention went back to the scum who was panting and struggling to breathe in the chair.

“You’re all gonna die. You know that. Dean will hunt you down and burn down this whole city to do it.”

“If he was going to, he would have done it already.” W.D. said before stepping away from the chair, motioning for Sans to step forward. 

The human seemed confused as Sans approached him. He reached down and gripped the mortal's hair tightly, lifting his body up along with the chair. “I’ll hunt down all of your buddies and feed them to the dogs for hurting her.” He whispered, his voice hushed and menacing. 

He saw the confusion in his eyes before he realized who he was talking about. “You mean that meddling broad? She deserved what sh-” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sans slit his throat open. He watched as the man choked on his own blood before life left his cold eyes. He gritted his teeth together as he continued to hold up the lifeless body, the anger still welling in his bones. He let go of the hair and let the body limp into the chair. He stared down at it, his chest heaving and his fists clenched. He growled out before pounding both fists on either side of the corpse’s head, crushing it and spraying blood and brains over his suit. He stared down at the mess he made, panting in anger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at W.D.

“No need to make a mess, Sans. Get cleaned up before you turn it into  Pâté.” He shooed him out of the room.

Sans walked to his room, his bones were hot with anger. He changed out of his ruined clothes and laid on his bed. 

_ Fuck you, Frisk. _

~~~

Frisk stepped out of her car and cringed at the sunlight that temporarily blinded her. She stared at the orphanage before her, the front entrance still as decrepit as ever. Stepping into the building, she happily greeted the children who nearly tackled her to the ground. She explained why she was gone for so long, grateful at the patient children who listened in understanding.

“So does this mean you’re a spy now?” 

Frisk laughed lightly and nodded. “A super-secret spy. So, don’t tell anyone. Okay?” She watched all of their small heads nod. 

She stayed with them for a few hours, letting them show her around. To her surprise, everything looked… refreshed. The walls were coated in new paint and the beds were all new. The toys were new and there was a shelf with books in the playroom. All of the leaking windows were new, along with the rickety doors. She was shocked when the owner explained that the brothers stopped asking her for a protection fee and actually gave her monthly donations to help the kids. Her chest felt airy and light, being slightly touched by the thought of that. That feeling was immediately stolen from her when the owner continued on by expressing how hard the brothers were on everyone else now. They were asking for double their previous payments and anyone who couldn’t pay up was excluded from their protection until they could pay. She pointed out that crime rates were rising in the city and the rivaling gangs were currently at war. 

What the hell happened while she was gone?

She eventually left the orphanage and drove to the nearest motel. She had rented a room a couple of days ago and stayed cooped up in there the whole time. She honestly was nervous to leave, knowing that Sans could be hanging around anywhere. She didn’t want to see him. It would hurt too much.

She laid in the bed for a few hours, tossing and turning but the stiff springs made it impossible to be still for a moment. Her muscles finally relaxed as she rested back on her back, letting the air escape her lungs slowly. She needed to talk with W.D. thought. She heard that they have been dealing with some of the gang members of what she now knew as Dean’s gang. She needed more information on them and W.D. was her best bet, compared to the rest of her resources. She reluctantly grabbed her phone and called Iris, knowing she could trust her. Once Iris answered she explained what was happening and felt a small amount of relief when iris agreed to let her meet with W.D. without Sans knowing. She agreed to show up in an hour. The anxious energy was a slow burn in her chest as her body lifted from the uncomfortable bed. Her tired eyes inspected the room, making sure she had everything. She tossed all of her belongings into the back of her car before getting in.

Frisk finally arrived at the mansion, parking her car in their large garage. Iris was standing at the door that led to the garage, leaning against the wall with a smug look on her face. Frisk got out of her car and left everything in there. She stepped up to Iris, looking up at the handsome woman. Iris plucked the cigarette that hung from Frisk’s lips, taking a long drag of it. 

“Smoking. Nasty habit there, Frisk.” She chuckled as she blew the smoke away from her direction.

Frisk couldn’t fight the tiny smile that grew on her lips as she was handed back her cigarette. “Hey, Iris. It’s been a while.” She said as the tall woman held the door open for her. She stepped on the cigarette before stepping inside.

“Missed ya’ doll. Life hasn’t been the same around these parts.” 

Frisk followed Iris down the corridor, listening to their shoes tap against the marble floor. Her breaths began to grow shorter as she grew more nervous. She refused to speak. Letting Sans know she was here was the last thing she wanted. Her hands nervously pulled her sweater closer to her body, lightly chewing on her bottom lip as they approached W.D.’s room. Iris opened the door for her and motioned for her to walk inside. 

“Careful now, sweetheart. He’s not in the best of moods today.” Iris whispered in her ear before closing the door behind her.

_ Great. That information would’ve been good to know before agreeing to be alone with him. _

She stood by the door, looking around the room. Was he even there? Her eyebrows pinched together as she stepped further inside. Slowly, she approached the bed and noticed it was empty. She tilted her head in confusion before backing away from it slowly. She tensed up as she bumped into something. A large hand encompassed her shoulder and slowly she looked up. Her eyes met W.D.’s as he loomed over her. Her lungs sucked in a sharp breath and held onto it for dear life. She shrunk in her shoes as he slowly leaned further down to stare at her. He always creeped her out to her core. 

“You are not bleeding…” He muttered, his face blank as usual.

“Am… Am I supposed to be…?” She whispered as the breath stuck in her throat.

“Why else would you be in my room?” He straightened his back slightly before twisting her body around to face him. He gently pushed her onto the bed, but to her, it felt like a shove. The shock present on her face was amusing at best.

Frisk slowly regained herself and straightened herself up. She got a bit more serious, shoving down her nerves. This was about work, nothing else. “I need information on Dean’s gang. You’re the best resource I have.” She admitted as she tentatively watched his face.

“Why would I give an FBI agent any of the information I know? I owe the law nothing, and I refuse to endanger my own family.” He leaned against a desk that was behind him, his eyes narrowing at her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before standing up. Even standing and him leaning against a desk, she didn’t even reach his collarbone. “I didn’t come all this way and risk my own safety to hear ‘no’. I’m not an FBI in this home. I’m an old friend. That’s it.” She stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest. To her absolute surprise, she heard a chuckle rattle in his chest, his jagged mouth forming a pitiful smile as if it didn’t know how to smile.

“It took you twelve years to raise your voice to me. It is almost amusing.” He then sighed before rolling his head back, closing his eyes as his neck stretched out, cracking in the process. “Fine.” He muttered.

Frisk smiled and let out a relieved, short laugh. “Really…?”

“But…” He added before pointing a finger at her, his eyes locked on her once again. He lifted his finger up and earned a yelp from her as his magic lifted her off the ground. She was frozen in his grip as he flicked his finger towards him, bringing her in closer. “I am only helping you because I almost trust you. I refuse to keep you out of my sight with this information. If you mess up and reveal our ‘partnership’ I will dispose of you.” He could practically see her throat tighten at his words. “I will gather as much information as I can tonight.” He dropped her back down to the ground and she almost toppled over at the sudden drop. He sighed as he watched her quickly step away from him. “Sadly, we might need the law on our side with this. But only you. If you involve anyone else, you and them will be gone.” 

“I promise. I won’t let you down.” She shakily muttered as she wiped her sweaty hands on her pants.

“You are pathetic, Frisk.” He muttered before standing up, looking down at her annoyed face.

“I thought this was a mutual partnership, W.D. I’d hoped you’d respect that by not insulting me for once.”

“You have too much faith in me then.” He stepped away and sat at his desk, motioning for her to go to the door. “Now leave. I have to compile all of the information for you. I trust you to stay in the facility so I do not have to hunt you down.” 

Frisk just nodded, a deep frown set in her lips. She walked to the door and quickly opened it, blindly stepping out. She almost slammed the door behind her, but she bumped into somebody. She was about to apologize but the words were lost the minute she looked up.

“Frisk…?”

_ Shit. _

“When… When did you…” Sans stared down at her, mouth hung open and eye sockets wide. 

Frisk just stood there dumbly as she stared up at him. The words hung in her mouth, too hard to push out. 

“Why were you with… him…?” It looked like he was trying to piece everything together, but couldn’t. She could smell the mustard in his breaths and instantly knew he was drunk. “Why haven’t you contacted me? Why did you completely cut me off? You didn’t even write to me… Why?” his questions rolled from his tongue pitifully.

Frisk didn’t speak, she just stared up at him like a deer in headlights. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she gripped the hem of her sweater as she tried to search for the words. She opened her mouth to try and say anything, but before she could Sans slammed his hands on the door behind her. 

His intense stare burned a hole in her chest. The slowly growing anger rolled off his being and burned Frisk’s skin. “Answer me!” He yelled. He gritted his teeth together, as he stood over her body. “Well? Are you just going to ignore me? Push me away even more than you already have?” He demanded answers. The pain in his voice was sharp and painfully stabbed into Frisk.

“I’m sorry.” That was all she could whimper out.

“I need more than sorry!” He yelled and punched the door hard, putting a dent in the hardwood. 

Frisk pinched her eyes shut and flinched away from him. As he slammed the door again she raised her arms up to protect herself. The minute Sans saw that flashes of the first night they met glowed at the back of his sockets. He slowly pulled his arms back and took an unsteady step back. Slowly the door behind Frisk opened and W.D. stood tall in the doorway, glaring down at his drunk younger brother. He pressed a hand to Frisk’s back and held his other out in the direction of Sans, motioning for him to leave. 

“I would appreciate it if you would stop intimidating my partner.” He stared down at Sans’ shocked expression.

Frisk wanted to explain to him that it was a professional partnership, but the lump in her throat made it impossible for her to even swallow. She watched as he stumbled back before walking away, clenching his fists. She exhaled shakily as she watched him walk into his room and violently slam the door behind him. 

“Do not worry about him. He will sober up in the morning and cry about it.” W.D. patted her back to get her away from his door. “Stay in one of the guest bedrooms, preferably away from Sans’. I will send someone to tend to your needs. I should have everything ready for you in the morning. I am going to get some sleep before he comes crying to me…” He grumbled before closing the door in Frisk’s face.

Frisk nodded slowly to herself and walked in the opposite direction of Sans’ room. She saw Iris leaning against a door down the hall. She slowly walked past her, feeling her eyes on her back. 

“You can sleep with me. I’ll protect you from the big, scary skeleton.” She could practically hear the smirk in Iris’ voice. “Look, I promise I won’t feel you up or anything. I’d just feel more comfortable knowing he can’t get to you tonight. He’s… been through a lot.” she sighed.

Frisk looked up at her before reluctantly nodding. She stepped inside Iris’ bedroom and curiously walked up to one of her two beds. She eyes Iris with a quirked brow, not even having to say anything to convey her question.

“I know it may not seem like it, but I bring home pretty ladies all the time.” She snorted at her own stupid words. “I just have a problem with other people sleeping with me. I tend to choke people out in my sleep.” She teased before stepping into her closet. “Here, a girl left these here a while back. She stopped returning my calls though.” She tossed her a pair of short sleep shorts and a tank top.

Frisk nodded and stepped inside the bathroom to change. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at her appearance. Her cheeks were stained with tears she didn’t even know were there. Her hair was disheveled, so she tried to comb it out with her fingers. It was pointless, so she decided to lay down and bury herself in the fluffy duvet. She heard Iris wish her goodnight as she turned the lights off, but Frisk didn’t reply. She was choking with all of the words she couldn’t say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push out another chapter before things got dicey with my school work. Hopefully, I can work on more in between work and classes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are always welcome! They really make my day :)


	8. Move In

Frisk laid in the bed, eyes froze on the ceiling as Iris left the bedroom. A whole year. A whole year of training her body physically to handle any dangerous situation she could possibly put herself in. She trained her mind and shooting skills. Her self defense skill advanced. She worked so hard to become such a perfect specimen to pass for an FBI agent. Most nights she spent staying up late and doing sit-ups and push-ups in her room. She wanted to be stronger. She wanted to be mentally stronger, but sadly that wasn’t something she could punch out. She could work her muscles out all day long, but it doesn’t prepare her for the damage. The burn of her muscles every night as she pushed herself further than the nights prior. In the early mornings, she woke up before anyone else to run the track or practice through every dangerous scenario. The people she pushed away, knowing creating friendships was pointless. The sleepless nights when she tried to write to someone back home. Anyone. She wanted to write to Sans, Papyrus, the orphanage, hell she even considered Thomas. That last night her and Sans shared was permanently burned behind her eyes. She had hoped that would be the last memory of each other… That was a foolish fantasy. The minute it came to her choosing which division of the FBI she wanted to work for, she chose domestic crimes and organized crime groups. Thomas wrote to her once while she was there and gave her his suspicion that the crimes committed were from Dean’s group. They primarily ran Jackson, but they usually dealt with petty crime and drugs. But it was the best lead to go off of. That moment she knew she needed to go back and end it. 

Frisk jumped a bit and slowly sat up in the bed, listening to the rather loud conversation outside of the bedroom door.

“Sans, you idiot! You can’t just stand outside of the door hoping she’ll walk out and see you.” Iris groaned out, the sound of shuffling and a grunt from Sans made Frisk believe Iris just kicked him.

“She’ll have to come out eventually.” 

“Y’know you could’ve just warped in there. At least that wouldn’t be as creepy as this.” Iris audibly snorted.

“Can you tell her I want to speak to her?”

“Sans, you may be my boss. But I ain’t doing shit.” She snickered before a loud thump made Frisk jump again. 

After that Iris opened the door and walked in, almost surprised to see Frisk up and alive.

“Hey.” Frisk weakly smiled as she looked at the stuff Iris was holding.

“Howdy girlfriend. I got us some breakfast!” She chuckled from her stomach before tossing an energy drink and a microwaved breakfast sandwich in a plastic bag. “Thought you could use the extra energy today.” She winked before cracking open a beer and flopping on her bed.

Frisk opened her energy drink and took a swig of it, staring down at her hands. A frown was set on her face as the residual bittersweet drink in her mouth stung her tongue. Iris coughed awkwardly as she munched on the stale sandwich. It was obvious she was staring at Frisk. “You know, I’m fine.” She said and looked up at her.

Iris shrugged and swallowed the last bite of her sandwich. “I don’t doubt that you’re okay. But you’re not happy.” She held up her hand and wiggled two fingers. “I hate seeing you so sad… I kinda wanna kiss you.” She said nonchalantly leaning back onto the bed with her arms.

Frisk rolled her eyes and almost smiled. Iris was always so… honest? It was unusual but also refreshing sometimes. She took another drink and opened up the package. It was steaming a bit, but when she took a bite it was still cold in the center. She grimaced but ate it anyway. No time for high standards.

“Jeez, I might just have to. I would be much better at making you happy than that bag of bones.” She got up and stretched a bit, changing right in front of Frisk.

Frisk was unfazed though. She’s seen too much to care. Plus it’s not the first time she’s seen her half-naked. The woman was pretty comfortable around Frisk. She figured it was just Iris’ confident, lesbian persona. She was a bit jealous. Frisk wasn’t so confident these days. When she was younger she could do anything and she held herself like she was always on top of the world. Now her body was covered in scrapes and scars… and bullet holes.

“If you keep staring at my ass, you’re gonna have ta’ kiss it.” Iris laughed at Frisk’s embarrassed face. She wasn’t even aware she was staring. 

Frisk got up and looked for her clothes, but couldn’t find them. She seemed a bit perplexed since she neatly folded them next to the bed. Iris just told her that she sent them to be cleaned. Frisk didn’t question it. She probably just wanted to keep them and add them to the collection of women’s clothes she had. Leaving the room, she awkwardly shuffled down the corridor towards the door that led to the garage. Her car had a bag of clothes in it. Her hand subconsciously kept fighting with the very short pajama shorts and the tight tank top. It was obviously meant for a woman smaller, even though Frisk admittedly didn’t have many curves to her figure already. She reached the door, grateful that nobody saw her. She unlocked her car and reached inside, grabbing the bag. She bent down to pull out an outfit. Just pants and a simple long-sleeved shirt. He threw them over her shoulder as she locked her car. She stiffened when the light coming from the doorway was blocked out. She turned to look at what it was, sucking in a breath through her teeth.

“Sans…” She mumbled and backed away a bit. 

His body stood in the doorway, completely blocking it. They both just quietly stood there, a thick and uncomfortable silence lingered around them. Admittedly, Frisk was still nervous about his outburst last night. They have gotten in fights before, but he was never violent towards her. But last night she actually feared he was going to hit her. She cowered like a child, completely forgetting about her self defense training. 

“I uh… I wanted to apologize…” He mumbled, his face obscured by the darkness of the garage. Frisk stayed silent, which encouraged Sans to encourage. “Frisk, please understand that I never was going to hurt ya’...” He stepped towards her and cringed when Frisk stepped away from him. “I… I didn’t know how to react… ‘bout seein’ you all of sudden in my home… and exiting his room of all… I couldn’t process it.” He stared down at her face. 

Frisk pursed her lips as she saw him try to explain himself. It lit a fire within her. He was angry with her… blindly angry. He didn’t understand why she did the things she did, even though she always explained herself. But he always had the freedom to do whatever he wanted to. He expects so much out of her, but she can’t be the perfect little girlfriend with no job or responsibilities. Her eyes widened a bit as he reached his arm out towards her, wanting to caress her face. She gritted her teeth together before reaching out and grabbing his wrist. She twisted it around and pushed her other hand against the back of his elbow, hyperextending it. Her grip on his sleeve nearly ripped the buttons of the cuff. 

“No.” she angrily whispered, before allowing herself to speak louder. “No. You do not get to walk up to me and apologize. You do not get to invalidate my fear, knowing full well of my past. You have no right to make me feel guilty for pursuing my career. You do not have the right to make me regret trying to help other people.” She snapped at him, her knuckles turning white from clenching so hard. She didn’t even know if she was hurting him, because he was blankly staring down at the ground. “I’m sorry that I can’t make you happy the way you need. But I was just as miserable… But you didn’t care.” She exhaled slowly and released his arm. She watched as it fell to his side, his orbs still locked on the ground. She picked up her clothes and left the garage without another word. She reached Iris’ room, walking into an empty room. She dressed quickly and fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror. The clothes she wore to bed were tossed on the bathroom counter before she left. 

She walked to W.D.’s room. She reached the door and debated on knocking or if she should just walk in. She sighed before silently turning the knob and opening the door. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her, feeling goosebump arise on her skin as her body was surrounded in darkness. She couldn’t find a light switch so she used her phone screen to illuminate the room. Seemingly empty. It was possible he wasn’t in the room, but Frisk didn’t put her guard down. He was… sneaky sometimes. It was almost he found some sadistic enjoyment out of scaring her. Maybe he could smell the anxiety rolling off her skin. 

Frisk moved the phone light over the walls and couldn’t find a light switch at all. She stopped when she saw someone laying on the bed. A blanket covered their body. The bed was long, presumed to accommodate W.D.'s size. She cautiously approached the bed, reaching out with a barely shaky hand. She grabbed the blanket and slowly peeled it back from the body. Before she could see their face, a large boney hand completely covered her face, holding her in place. 

“Shine that light in my face and see what happens…” 

_ Yeah, that’s definitely him.  _ She locked her phone before shoving in her pocket, apologizing silently. 

He continued to hold her face in his large hand, her nose awkwardly poking through the hole in his hand. He sat up in the bed and slowly pushed her away from him. He removed his hand and she stood there, unable to see anything. Admittedly, sometimes W.D. would forget humans can’t see in the dark. He looked down at her as her eyes were wide and searching in the darkness for any light. If he wasn’t asleep when she came in, he would’ve scared her in some way. He watched as she awkwardly shuffled in place, not knowing what to do in the dark. She was quite trusting of him to allow herself to be in complete darkness around him. If he wanted to he could violate her, or worse, kill her. He knew about her past though. He almost pitied her. He snapped his fingers and a dim light turned on over his desk in the corner. He watched her wince at the sudden light. He could see why Sans thinks she’s so cute. She is cute the same way a frog is. 

Frisk looked up at W.D. as he sat in the bed, looking just as tired as ever. It was strangely disconnecting to see him in a T-shirt and boxers. He didn’t seem unfazed about it. He stood up and pushed past her, walking to his desk. He limped lightly with his strides towards the desk. As he walked his current clothes melted away and were replaced by his usual black suit and a long black trench coat that rested on his shoulders. She reluctantly followed him over to his desk. He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled a considerable stack of papers and dropped them on the desk. She leaned on the desk a bit as she stared at the papers.

“That’s a lot of information…” She whispered before gently pulling the stack towards her. She looked from the papers to W.D. who was now standing over her. Her eye eyebrows automatically raised as he stared down at her. She noticed a strange look on his face, not his normal stoic look.

W.D. stared down at her, watching her nervously stare up at him. He could let her take the information and leave. He knew if she stayed in the city for too long, she would get hunted down by Dean’s goons. He shouldn’t really care, especially since she was just a human. But… He couldn’t fight the small tug of urgency in the back of his skull. “Dean knows your back in Ebott.” He finally confessed. He originally considered just letting her leave and finally, she would be out of the picture forever, which would make the business run a lot smoother. The longer that thought sat with him, the more he didn’t like it. All night it festered in his skull and gave him a migraine. He doesn’t even like her. But he doesn’t hate her either.

Frisk’s eyes widened at his words. She was honestly surprised he even told her. “Does he know I’m here right now…?” she asked, feeling her stomach sink. 

W.D. shook his head and leaned against the desk. “To my knowledge, no. But I… I want you to stay here while we conduct our business. I will give you the necessary tools to contact your offices and other contacts. Along with protection if you need to investigate outside of these walls.” He averted his eyes briefly before coughing lightly. “Do not take my kindness for anything other than professional.” He saw a smug grin grow on her mouth and he glared down at her, quickly shutting it down. “I mean it, Frisk.” 

Frisk nodded and picked up the hefty stack of papers. “I suppose I should actually use a guest bedroom from now on…” She carried the papers on her hip, making sure not to drop any of them.

With a quirked brow bone, W.D. inquired, “Where did you sleep last night?”

“Iris’ room…” She pinched the corners of her mouth lightly, awkwardly looking up at his annoyed face.

“So you are into women now…?”

The heat grew on her cheeks quickly and her eyebrows shot up. “No! It was just to avoid Sans…” She admitted, feeling both embarrassed and ashamed. 

“Just leave. No need to make your face any redder.” He shooed her away before sitting down at his desk.

Frisk quickly left his room with the papers.  _ God, it’s always so awkward around him… _ She walked down the hall and entered the closest guest room. She pushed it open with her foot and carried the heavy stack of papers onto the empty dresser. She exhaled slowly and leaned against the dresser. She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked like an absolute mess. She could really use a shower and a cigarette. She pulled her hair back and tied it up as she walked to the door. She needed to get all of her stuff from her car if she was going to have to get comfortable anyways. She stepped out and kicked something. She looked down and tilted her head slightly. She crouched down and looked at all of her stuff from her car sitting there.  _ Sans… _ She smiled lightly before picking it all up and carrying it into her room. Sadly this room didn’t have its own bathroom. 

Toiletries in hand she headed to the bathroom, also carrying a pair of pajama pants and a tank top in her size this time. Walking into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. Setting all of the stuff on the floor next to the sink, she slowly disrobed and chose to take a relaxing bath. Might as well use the small amount of downtime she had to relax her tense muscles. Her body sunk into the large bath, the silky bubbles covering her skin as she spread her arms open to rest on the lip of the tub. She sighed slowly and rolled her head back, her pulled-back hair slightly disheveled. Her eyelids were closed as she let the steamy water cleanse all of the negative energy rolling off of her. 

She heard a quiet tapping and opened her eyes. Next to the tub was a glass of wine and some fruit on a plate. She blinked and was confused at first before realizing who did it. He was making it very hard to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly smaller chapter but I thought I might as well post it as a calmer chapter compared to what I have planned for the next handful. Thank you so much for reading! Watching hits number slowly rise really makes me more confident about writing :) comments are always welcomed


	9. Decisions

Seven days passed by painfully slow. A desk was set up in her room and the majority of her time was spent sitting at it, doing necessary paperwork for her investigation. She finally located the gang’s stationed spot in Jackson, so now all she had to do was construct a responsible plan to stake out and observe it from afar. She was in contact with Thomas, letting him in on her plans, with W.D.’s consent of course. He didn’t know where she was staying, and she didn’t plan on telling him. She couldn’t disclose that information to anyone, actually. She was in the organized crime unit, and ironically she was housing in a gang’s home. She turned a blind eye to it, mostly because she cared for these people. She didn’t agree with their work, but they didn’t harm innocent civilians like Dean’s boys did. Ever since her presence was back in Ebott, a lot has slowed down. The people owed less money and petty crimes went down subtly, mostly because Sans and Papyrus quit roaming around during their time off.

Most nights were spent in her room, intensely focused on her job. People were still missing and more were disappearing. She needed to work fast, and couldn’t allow herself to slack. She only allotted five or six hours of sleep every night and two meals. Every day she visited W.D.’s room to discuss plans since she really needed his help and manpower to handle the other gang. 

She sat on his desk, spreading papers across it. “I think we should use the upcoming Sunday to stake it out at the hotel across the street.” She looked up at him as he sat in his chair, currently reading over her papers.

“Explain why you chose that day.” He quirked a brow bone as he set down a paper next to her. He sat back in his desk chair, wearing a casual turtleneck and dress pants. His shoulders popped as he rolled them back slowly. 

“I’ve read through all of the encounters with his members and wrote down every single date you listed of their involvements in Jackson and how often they were spotted.” She picked up a group of papers that listed off every single day and at what time they were listed. “It’s a pattern. They seem to have a schedule in place and Saturday and Sunday seem to be their slow days. Sunday is the slowest day that I’ve gathered.” 

W.D. flipped through the papers and nodded slowly. “And what if this is just a coincidence?” He set them down and leaned further back in his chair.

“I’m willing to take the chance. If we can watch their activity from a close distance, we can prepare better against whatever may come our way.” She crossed her legs and looked back down at the planner she set next to her. “I’ve written down an in-depth schedule that we could follow to ensure better safety in case we get into trouble. I took into account a lot of different scenarios and wrote plans for each encounter.” She handed it to him so he could read it.

“At least you are not as useless as I thought you were.” He mumbled as he flipped through the planner.

“Thanks… I guess.” She signed. That was the closest to a compliment he’s ever given her. She’ll take what she can get at this point. Although they definitely seemed more comfortable around one another, now that they’ve worked together every day since she arrived. They almost seemed comfortable around each other, but it was more a tolerance issue. Frisk was still kind of scared of him and W.D. just didn’t know how to interact with humans for too long. 

W.D. set down the planner in his lap as he tapped his digits against it. He was quiet for a moment, almost surprised at how much she’s thought this through. He was almost taken aback by her professionalism. “Who have you chosen to go with you?” He looked down at her as she leaned back on the desk with her arms. 

“I haven’t thought about that yet. I wanted to ask you about that.”

He nodded slowly and leaned forward on the desk, their head level with each other. He thought for a moment before groaning. “I work with a bunch of idiots…” he admitted, earning a quiet giggle from Frisk. “I suppose Sans is out of the discussion, for obvious reasons. Papyrus is much too loud and unpredictable… I could send you with a carefully selected group of my men, but I would not be surprised if they would not respect your authority.” He watched as the woman pinched her eyebrows and tilted her head. “Because you are a human.” He explained. 

Frisk nodded slowly and frowned a bit. “ I guess I’m not that surprised. I could just go alone if it’s too much trouble to force someone to go with me.” She repositioned herself to where her calves were dangling from the desk next to where W.D. rested. “It’s only a stakeout. If I’m sneaky enough there won’t be any danger to it.” 

“Do not even try and convince me, Frisk. You are not invincible.” He leaned his head on one hand and stared at her, his free hand picking up the planner from his lap and setting it on the desk next to her.

“I know that but the more people tag along, the easier it is to be spotted.” Her eyebrows pinched together as she stared up at his unchanging expression.

“The last time you were found meddling in their business, you almost died. I remember, because I revived you.” 

“I’m very thankful for that, you know I am. But who would you suggest to go with me off the top of your head?”

W.D. sighed slowly and tapped his digits against his skull. “I will just go.” He watched her annoyed expression morphed into one of confusion and surprise. Before she could speak from her opened mouth, his free hand raised up and his fingers covered it. “I am the most composed and professional one here, not to mention the most powerful. If we somehow get tangled in something dangerous, I could handle it for both of us.” 

Frisk reached up and quickly pushed his hand away from her mouth, earning a moderately bewildered look from W.D. “No way.” She mindlessly gripped his hand as it fell to her lap. “I can’t ask that of you. You’ve already helped in this investigation way more than I can repay.” She sighed as her shoulders shrugged uncomfortably. “Not only that, but you run this place. You can’t possibly leave just to help with a stupid investigation like this.” She was about to continue but her attention was brought back to him as he sat up straight, staring down at her with an annoyed grimace.

“Not only can I leave whenever I see fit, but this investigation is not stupid.” His long digits blindly gripped her leg as she watched her face twist into a somber, apologetic frown. “You are insulting me along with yourself when you talk like that. Show some self-respect, Frisk.” He let go of her leg and began to gather the papers for her. “I am going with you on Sunday, no further discussion needed.” He stood up and quirked a brow bone down at her as she gathered up the papers in the order she wanted. He helped her off the desk and handed her the rest of the papers. She awkwardly thanked him, although it was obvious she felt bad about their conversation. He shooed her out of the room so he could prepare some magic for the impending mission in a couple of days. Once he heard the door shut behind her he felt himself pause, his hand thoughtlessly squeezing closed almost as if remembering the feeling of her skin on it. 

Frisk chewed on the inside of her cheek as she walked down the corridor to her room, her mind aimlessly flowing through the plans for Sunday. So much to prepare for. Her eyes were watching the marble tiles pass by as her brain wandered a world over. She needed to call the hotel and reserve the perfect room for the stakeout. She needed to update Thomas on the plan and inquire if there were any new cases coming in. She reached her room and barely held up all of the papers with one arm as she opened the door. She stepped inside and stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing Sans who was looking out her bedroom window. He turned to look over his shoulder at her as she slowly walked inside and closed the door behind her. 

“Hey…” He awkwardly said before turning towards her fully as she set down the papers on her desk. “I brought you some dinna’, but noticed you weren’t here.”

“So, you decided to just wait for me in my own room… alone?” She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him suspiciously. 

Sans took note of her cautious gaze. “Frisk, please let me properly apologize to ya’.” He stepped towards her slowly carefully, waiting for her to step away.

“I know what you’ve been doing lately, with the secret food and gifts.” She pointed her eyebrows up, pinching the corners of her mouth a bit before continuing. “ You’ve been trying to butter me up.”

“Look, Frisk, I know how I reacted was the absolutely wrong way to. Trust me, I know.” He exhaled slowly and stepped towards her once more. “It breaks my soul to know that I made you flinch like that. I just want things to be like they use ta’. Before all of this…”

Frisk’s ridged shoulders softened a bit as she stared up at him. “Sans, I want that too…” She mumbled as her face sulked. She watched as his eyes brightened ever-so-slightly, tugging at her heart. “I want life to be easy like it used to be. But that’s just not in my cards right now. I’ve been listless. I can’t… I won’t rest until I’ve figured out how to fix all of this. I know that’s not what you want, but I’m doing something for myself for once.” She felt her heart clench as his back straightened a bit, a frown growing on his face.

“Why can’t there be a compromise? Why does it always have to be one side or the otha’ with you?” 

Frisk slowly inhaled before her brows knitted together, eyes burning up at him. “This is why. Not only is a relationship a distraction to my job, but I can’t just throw my feelings away with this one. I chose this job. I’m not throwing it away just because you told me to. I can’t forget all those terrible things you’ve said to me.”

“I meant what I said!” His voice boomed and it made Frisk pause, her throat closing around her next thought. “I neva’ wanted you in this stupid job because I knew what’d it bring between us! I do illegal things! It’s my job, and it’s the one I had when we met. If you’re not gonna change, then I ain’t neither!”

Those words sent a shockwave through Frisk’s body. Her skin lit aflame as her knuckles turned white from her tightened grip on her arms. Her chest expanded in frustration as the anger built up, the air escaping her lungs as soon as her mouth opened. She practically saw red. “The difference between us is that I never asked you to change! Don’t forget I was the one who said we needed to work it out! But no, when you found out I was going to school to work for the police you got angry. Remember what you said to me that day?” Her enraged eyes burned right through his thick skull as his orbs stared down at her. “You said that you didn’t want to be with someone who worked for the law. You insulted me and demanded that I change for you! I spent so much time trying to please you, but you ruined it.” 

“Why did you ever come back then?” Those words broke her focus once more, which just encouraged him to continue. “We said goodbye before. We both agreed it’d be best for it to all end. We went our separate ways. You became a police officer and I stayed a mob boss. But why did you stay in Ebott? Why did you stay knowin’ we were so close? Why did you come to me when you needed money for the orphans? Why couldn’t ya’ have just left me alone, knowin’ damn well how hard it was for me to stay away all of those years?”

Frisk just stood there, her lungs constricted with no oxygen as her muscles twitched in her arms. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came to mind.

A long, tense sigh rolled from his frown and he continued, “Don’t even use the excuse that it was for the kids… That’s insulting to me…” He rubbed his pointer finger and thumb over the bridge of his nose. “I spent those years moving on gradually. I was making progress. But every damn time I saw ya’ strolling down the sidewalk or even hanging out with some guy from ya’ work, it burned me to the core. Finally, I thought ‘Hey. Just forget about her. She’s obviously forgotten about you.’, then… One day you get dragged into my office by some of my guards… And you…” He gripped the tie constricting his neck, loosening it as he got a bit choked up, “And you had the gall to ask me for money.” 

Frisk felt the lump grow in her throat as she watched him break his strong facade in front of her. Her arms fell to her sides and the air shook in her lungs as she refused to breathe for a moment. She exhaled slowly before whimpering, “Sans…”

He shook his head and continued. “I played it off well, Frisk. I knew I’d hurt you if you saw me break in front of you… But the minute you were out of sight, my soul was crushed. After all of those years, I thought it would make me feel better to throw you on the streets. I’m just a fool, Frisk. I was so furious after I agreed to give the money to those kids. Then when you came to my doorstep, bleeding out. I couldn’t even remember my own name.”

“Sans… Please stop…” Hot tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as he paced the room, crushing her spirit with his words.

“Tell me why Frisk. Why didn’t you leave? Why didn’t you just leave this city?” He was standing in front of her, grabbing her shoulders gently. 

Frisk shakily wiped her eyes before throwing her hands against his chest, having no effect on him at all. “You know why!” She admitted, covering her face in her hands. “Don’t make me say it. It doesn’t make it any easier.” She found it increasingly more difficult to breathe as her lungs twitched with every breath. “I couldn’t leave this place. I don’t know anything else. I don’t know anybody else. I’m not strong enough to be… to be away from this place. I was too afraid that if I left, I wouldn’t be able to see anybody ever again…” They stood there for a few minutes, Sans eventually stepping away to compose himself. Frisk wiped her face clean and controlled her breathing. She stared down at the ground and gripped the hem of her shirt. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” She mumbled, Sans quickly looking down at her. “After this mission, I’m leaving Ebott…” 

She was about to turn to leave the room before she felt Sans grab her shoulder. “No. No, you can’t. I'm not saying goodbye again, Frisk.”

Frisk looked up at him and frowned slightly, her heart twisting in her chest. “You think this is going to be salvageable? After all of the things we’ve said to each other…”

Sans was quiet for a moment before he held both of her arms, gently pulling her closer to him. “I don’t care. I’ll do whateva’ it takes at this point. I’ve tried letting you go, and I know it’s way too painful.”

“What do you expect will fix it?” 

“I’ll try anything, Frisk. I promise I’ll make you the happiest woman alive.” 

Frisk stared up at him with puffy eyes, her energy drained from her muscles. “You’re off to a poor start…” She joked bitterly, seeing a somber smile creep up his mouth. She watched as one of his hands came up and gently cupped her cheek before he kissed the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read! I'm always happy to see that people are reading :) The next chapter is when things finally pick up! Comments are always appreciated


	10. Stake Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Graphic Violence

The cool evening breeze wafted through her hair as she relaxed in the mansion’s backyard. She sat at the fountain and watched the sky’s colors shift and dance beautifully against the drifting clouds. Her eyes reflected the vibrant oranges and pinks as she took a long drag of the cigarette at her fingertips. She wanted to make sure to take in the calm before the storm, while W.D. gathered up all of the necessary items to take to their room. Her free hand’s palm pressed against the gritty concrete of the fountain, feeling the sandy particles rub between her fingers. She inhaled the sweet scent of the freshly cut grass from that morning and let sounds of the tree frogs encompass her mind. Tiny droplets from the fountain lightly showered her skin as the breeze pushed against the fountain’s currents. Frisk closed her eyes slowly as she took a long drag of her cigarette, reopening her eyes as she blew the smoke in the wind. 

“If you wanted lung cancer, I could have given it to you already.” 

Frisk calmly looked over at W.D. who was standing over her now. She snuffed out the cigarette before pushing her bangs out of her face, “Are you ready?” She watched W.D. hold out a hand to help her up as he nodded. She took it and got up, dusting her pants off. “Is everything already in the room?” 

“Yes. A mix up occurred though. They switched our room with somebody else’s room. I checked it and it is still at a good vantage point to watch over their quarters.” W.D. stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her in close. A thick, black smoke rolled from the holes in his hands and it sluggishly enveloped both of their bodies. They were then teleported to the hotel room.

Frisk always hated being teleported. It gave her vertigo. She planted her feet on the floor and shivered a bit as she recovered from the rearrangement of her being. Her eyes scanned the hotel room slowly and cautiously, her head subconsciously nodded as she took in the details. “This will do.” She said as she peeked out the window, seemingly being closer than their originally expected room. She watched the activity outside of Dean’s building, a few goons entering and leaving at a time. But it wasn’t anything substantial. She jumped a bit as she felt fingers brush through her hair. She quickly looked up at W.D. who was pulling a small leaf from her locks.

“That was going to drive me insane.” He whispered before dropping it in a nearby trash bin. He moved to the bed and sat on top of it, setting his cane on the floor next to the bed. 

This room was far too small for him, and it seemed comical to Frisk. She couldn’t fight back a pitiful laugh as he slumped at the bed. “Sorry that you have to be subjected to a human hotel.” 

“Oh, it is not my first time in one. Although, it is my first time in one with a human woman.” He looked around and cringed at the peeling wallpaper and stained carpet. It was obvious this was a grimy hotel with few patrons at a time. It was odd they mixed up their rooms so easily.

Frisk walked over and sat on the bed next to him. They still had time to burn before the sunset, which was when they decided to monitor their activity. She sat there awkwardly next to him as the painful silence rang in her ears. Every time she inhaled through her nose she sucked in the stale air. It made her body cringe. She peeked a quick look at him and felt a twinge of shyness when she realized he was staring right down at her. 

“Frisk, I do not mean to sound prudish, but please fully button your shirt. I can see straight to your bra.” 

Her face heated up quickly as she looked down at her button-up shirt. Only the top two buttons were undone, but he is quite tall so it would be easy for him to peek down. She buttoned it up and stiffly nodded. She looked back up at him and he was looking away this time. They sat there again for a few minutes before Frisk piped up. “Thank you…” She whispered. He shot her a slightly confused glance, which just made her continue. “For helping… It makes me feel like my decisions are respected for once.” Her admitting to that made her feel feeble in a way. 

W.D. stared down at her with a pause before speaking. “You are welcome, Frisk. I hope that reflects well on me, compared to my other bumbling idiots for brothers.” He was a bit surprised to see her smile and laugh at his words. 

She laughed lightly before laying back on the bed, staring up at the grimy, yellow ceiling. “I suppose you are the most composed out of the three.” She closed her eyes and held that small smile on her face, her cheeks bunched subtly. She laid there in the still silence before feeling the bed shift under her a bit. She opened her eyes a bit to see what was happening, and then they shot open wide when she saw W.D. hovering over her from his side of the bed. “What…?”

W.D. stared down at her with an almost pitiful expression. “You are far too trusting sometimes, Frisk.” 

“What do you mean?” She furrowed her brows as she stared up at him. “Are you saying I shouldn’t trust you?”

He stared down at her body as it was sprawled out over the flattened bed sheets. He could see her patient breathing through her shirt. Every time she took in a breath and exhaled slowly, her breasts shifted under the fabric. He looked down at her innocently displayed eyes as her eyelashes batted with every blink. Her supple lips glistened after just being thoughtlessly wetted by her tongue. “I am not a good skeleton. You know this.” He frowned at her confused face. “What if I took advantage of you?” 

Frisk quickly sat up and scooted a bit away from him. “W.D. I know you wouldn’t do that. Quit freaking me out.” She chuckled awkwardly.

His brow bones pinched together as she scooted away from him. His hands mindlessly fidgeted as his empty sockets examined her body under her agonizingly thin human clothing. The more he thought of it, the more it roused his soul to pursue her. He reached down and grabbed her legs, gently pulling her closer to him, making her fall back against the bed in the process. Her face was in a beautiful state of shock and her hair was sprawled out on the bed behind her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned both of them above her head with one of his hands. “I could easily have my way with you, Frisk.” His whispered voice shot a shiver up Frisk’s spine, causing goosebumps to shoot from her skin. W.D. eyed her smooth skin as it turned sensitive and he debated touching it. He hovered over her body fully now, pressing his free hand against the sheets next to her body, gripping the thin fabric between his digits. His hand almost ached to be so close to her skin as it peaked from under the shirt that was now slightly pulled up from her stomach. He could feel the heat rolling off of her body underneath him. “I could tear your clothes off and expose you, with ease.” He watched her chest heave up and down as her body reacted subconsciously to his words. “If I wanted to.” He added. 

Frisk laid on her back, it arched lightly, as her hands were pinned up by his large one. Her cheeks burned furiously as she stared wide-eyed up at him as he hovered over her, his face getting closer as he spoke. She debated whether he was kidding or not. He liked to mess with her mind, but would he really go this far? Was this why he offered to go with her? If so, why wait until now? They spent so much time alone together over the week prior. She had never been in a situation with her arms pinned up and her body vulnerable like this. Her heart was beating in her throat, and regrettably a bit in between her thighs. He must've been messing with her. She inhaled sharply as one of his fingers flicked her top button open, moving it down to the next button slowly. She shuddered when she felt it gradually drag down her cleavage. His boney finger encouraged more goosebumps to rise from her skin. He was seemingly growing impatient. “Do it then.” She blurted out, quickly earning a shocked glance from W.D. “Have your way with me then. If that’s really what you want.” She narrowed her eyes up at him as he stared down at her with slightly wider eye sockets. Even though her eyes were serious, the pounding in her chest and the heat on her body contradicted her. 

W.D. chuckled lowly before releasing her wrists, her arms instantly covering her chest. “I would not even waste my time with a human.” He moved off of her and casually reclined on the bed next to her, his back pressing against the wall. He rolled his shoulders and cracked them in the process. He flicked his finger in her direction, using his magic to sit her up and button her shirt for her. “Or would I?” He asked just to watch her expression, and it was gratifying to see her face burn hot and to hear her heartbeat from where he sat. 

“I’m gonna kill you, W.D.” She couldn’t hide her embarrassed face. Her cheeks scorched and her hands gripped the sheets underneath her. 

“Do not flatter yourself, Frisk. Although, I will take your reaction as a compliment.” He wiggled his finger in the direction of her pants. 

She was about to go off on him but both of them were cut off by a loud knock at the door. Both of their heads shot in the direction, questioning who would be knocking. Frisk got off the bed and quickly fixed her hair as she approached the door. She slowly opened it and peeped at who it was. She opened it when she saw that it was Thomas. She stepped back to let him in, but suddenly the door was shut in his face. She quickly turned her head to W.D. who was still in the bed, his palm facing the door and the hole in his hand slightly glowing purple. “Hey!” She snapped at him and he groaned.

“One human is enough, Frisk.” He shot her a dangerously annoyed look, but she ignored it.

Frisk scowled over at him before grabbing the doorknob. “As if I’m ever trusting myself to be alone in a room with you anymore.” She then opened it to Thomas who was rubbing his nose.

“What the hell…” Thomas groaned before stepping inside. His pace faltered momentarily when he saw the large skeleton on the bed. “Am I interrupting something…?” He asked awkwardly as he looked down at the frustrated woman.

“No…” She groaned lowly before shutting the door. She walked over to the chair that rested next to the window. She scrunched her nose in frustration as she refused to look over at W.D., even though she felt his eye sockets boring down into her soul. She leaned against the window sill and nervously bounced her leg, trying to focus on the building across the street.

“I brought the camera you asked for, Frisk.” Thomas stepped over towards her as he suspiciously eyed the monster who sat ominously on the bed, his presence almost darkening the room. He set the camera on the window sill and turned it on as he pointed it towards the building. He pulled the other chair over and sat down next to Frisk who was quietly observing. He peeked through the blinds and pinched his brows together. “What exactly did you want to look out for?” 

Frisk exhaled a shaky breath, her nerves still active. “I wanted to see-” But she was cut off by loud voices down the hall.

The voices seemed frantic and it made Frisk jump to her feet quickly. Thomas followed suit as Frisk walked towards the door, grabbing her gun from her open bag. The minute she opened the door she heard a woman scream down the hall.

“Bomb!”

Frisk felt her heart jump into her throat and the second she was about to react, a loud explosion went off. It blew through multiple rooms and busted open the wall furthest from them. The shock wave caused Frisk and Thomas to be violently thrown against the wall. All of the air was forcefully expelled from her lungs as she fell to the floor, the intense heat already gripping at her skin. She used all of her strength to push herself off the ground, coughing harshly as she winced at the intense fire that burned only a few meters away from them. She heard Thomas coughing on the ground. She was about to move but she was stopped when W.D. dragged her back and tossed her on the wrecked bed. He held his arms out and tried to use his magic to push the fire away from them before it spread faster. Frisk shoved her gun in the holster on her hip and jumped off the bed, helping Thomas off the ground. He was bleeding from his arm, seemingly from something that gashed his arm. Her eyes winced at the overwhelming heat that was swelling in the room. She threw Thomas’ arm over her shoulders and dragged him to his feet, pulling him over to the wall with the window, watching the flames engulf the doorway. This was getting progressively worse.

“Let’s leave!” She yelled out but it didn’t seem like W.D. was listening as he stood there silently. It was almost as if he was listening for something. She was about to speak again, but another explosion busted through the rooms across the hall from them. 

Frisk could barely blink in time for the shockwave of that explosion to throw her against the wall. She gasped out for air as the wall behind her gave way and both of their bodies were launched from the 7th story of the hotel. The sensation of free-falling was agonizing at best. The air blowing past her ears was deafening and the weightlessness of her body turned her stomach over. Time seemed to freeze as she watched the room grow further away from them, W.D. turning to watch them fall to their deaths. She let out a weak scream as she pinched her eyes shut and gripped onto Thomas, holding his body over hers just in case he could use her body as a cushion. The moment she expected their bodies to hit the ground, she felt a pair of lanky arms wrap around her body suffocatingly tight. Her eyes opened the moment they landed on the ground with an abrupt thud. W.D. was holding them both in his arms, audible grunted as they landed on the ground. They both looked up at the room they just were blasted from and both watched another explosion go off in the room they were just in moments ago. 

Her feet finally found the ground again as W.D. set them both down. He protected them from the falling debris. Thomas was out old, still breathing. Frisk’s legs wobbled a bit before she regained her strength. Her muscles were twitching and her ears were ringing. She looked up at W.D. to see if he was okay, her eyes landed on his sweater that now had a noticeable hole in it from where it was burned off. She noticed some of his ribs were cracked and hoped those were there before. She couldn’t even react in time when W.D. grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the nearest alleyway. He picked up Thomas’ limp body and tossed it over his shoulder. She stumbled a bit before realizing what he wanted her to do. 

Frisk’s legs pushed her into the alleyway, her eyes flinching as she heard the building creaking and wood falling apart internally as the fire spread. She gritted her teeth as she felt her skin twitch and tingle from the burnt skin tightening. W.D. stopped her and pressed her against the nearest wall, telling her to watch over Thomas as he went back to see if he could find something left behind. Frisk quickly nodded as she patted at her hip. She let out a relieved breath when she felt her gun still somehow strapped to her hip. Once he left her field of vision, she pulled her gun out and watched both ends of the alleyway. 

Those explosions were planned. Dean’s men did it without a doubt in Frisk’s mind. How did they know? She heard movement from a few feet away from her, but when she looked over she couldn’t see anything. She readied her pistol and felt her muscles tense in anticipation. She heard Thomas groan lowly and shuffle on the ground. She exhaled slowly as she looked down at him. His arm was bleeding pretty bad, but it could've been worse. She leaned down slowly and tried to inspect it the best she could in the terrible dark alley. She heard him mumble something, but her ears were still trying to recover from the sudden explosions. She crouched down and reached out to try and wake him up, but suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her arms. 

Frisk yelled out and instantly tried to elbow whoever was grabbing her. They just tightened their grip and threw her hard against the brick wall. She fell to the ground but quickly turned to face whoever it was, holding up her gun. Her vision was blurred from the sudden concussion. She shot up at whoever it was but missed. The quick flash illuminated the alley and she saw a tall man standing over her. She was about to shoot again but felt a boot kick her arms away. The gun flew out of her hands and skidded across the concrete. She was seconds away from trying to move away, but she was grabbed by the next and hoisted up. The feeling of fingers gripped her throat caused more panic to flow through her body. She was shoved against the wall again, the hand still gripping her throat. She gagged out and gripped the rough hand holding her there. She tried kicking at whoever it was, but her muscles were weakening by the moment. She eventually thrusted her body up and wrapped a leg around the arm, nearly prying the hand off completely. But soon her body was thrown to the ground, the air desperately trying to fight its way back into her lungs. Once again she was grabbed and yanked to her feet. This time she felt an arm wrap around her neck, his fingers instinctively scratching at the arm. She tried to grab at whoever was behind her but her arms were just out of reach from their head. 

“Stay where you are Gaster.” Threatened the man, pointing their gun at W.D. who had just reached the alleyway. She was barely sucking in any air as the man held her by the neck with his arm. “I take her and you live.” He hissed as he then pressed the cold barrel of the gun to her temple. 

Her wide eyes stared over to W.D. as he stood hauntingly in the alleyway, only a couple meters away from them. She tried to see if Thomas was moving, but she couldn’t see him on the ground anymore. Her eyes shot back up at W.D. who was practically twitching with anger. She saw a dark purple aura roll off his body as he tried to compose himself.

“Don’t try ya’ magic on me, you fuckin’ freak! It won’t work.” He chuckled darkly as he twisted the cold metal against her head. “Just walk away, or I blow her brains out.” 

“Go!” She choked out, feeling the man lift his arm up, pulling her up along with it. She was now barely on her toes, trying to hold herself up so she could breathe the little amount she still could. To her absolute horror, she watched W.D. start to stride towards them, his face blocked out by the darkness.

“Come any closer and she’s dead!” 

Frisk pinched her eyes shut as she felt the gun press harder into her temple. All of her muscles tensed up in preparation. She felt the arm around her neck tighten more, completely cutting off her airway. Her body prepared for the gunshot, and when she heard it she felt hot tears shoot from her eyes. But she didn’t get shot. The gunshot was above her head. She opened her eyes and watched as the gun dropped to the ground in front of her. As soon as it landed to the ground she was ripped from his grasp. She felt her body gasp for air as she landed against W.D.’s body. Her watery eyes shot back to whoever tried to kill her. She felt her blood run cold when she saw him being lifted in the air.

Sans stood tall behind the man, holding the man’s head in his large hand. His other hands gripped the arm that previously held the gun. It was broken at San’s grip, his hand limply hanging to the side. The man gasped out quietly before Sans crashed his body hard against the brick wall, plunging his hand onto the man’s skull and crushing it with ease. 

Frisk watched in horror before W.D. covered her eyes with his hand. She gripped his hand in place, feeling her body being pulled closer to his. The sounds of Sans grunting over and over again matching with the sound of the body being repeatedly bashed against the wall made Frisk shudder. Finally, the noises ceased and all could be heard was Frisk’s shaky and struggling breaths. She felt the hand being removed from her eyes. Her eyes almost didn’t open out of fear of what sight she could see. But she opened them anyway. Before she could even take in anything around her, she was pulled into the familiar arms of Sans. As he tightly pulled her close, she could feel the warmth of blood on his clothes. She could smell the metallic scent of blood and she paused for a moment before tightly gripping onto him. 

“I’m so sorry I was late…” He whispered as he gripped onto her clothes, almost ripping the fabric within his clutch. 

Frisk didn’t know what to say. She was still in shock. She stood in his arms for what felt like only seconds before Sans slowly loosened his grip. She looked up at him, seeing the blood splattered all over his face. She couldn’t fight the tears spilling from her eyes, the lump in her throat making her choke on her breaths. “Take me home…” She whimpered out.

Sans gently caressed her face before nodding up at his brother. With that, they left the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm always happy to read comments and listen to critiques :)


	11. Recovery

Frisk sat in the dark office of W.D., blankly staring at the wall as he tended to her burns. The minute they set foot back in the mansion and she came down from her shock, the pain from her burns and aching in her muscles from the multiple impacts encompassed her body. It made it hard to even focus. Both arms were wrapped in dark red burns and even her neck and face were singed lightly. She had cuts and scrapes on her already burning skin. Bruises were already starting to darken on her and her face was pale from exhaustion. The sudden and long-lasting rush of adrenaline took a toll on her body. 

As she sat on top of the desk, she couldn’t fight back the winces and whines as W.D. rubbed cream over her skin. The silence between them was thick and tense. She would occasionally glance up at his face, but he wasn’t paying her any mind. Once he finished with her arms he gently pushed her back to lay on the desk and lifted her shirt just enough to expose the burn on her stomach. His gentle fingers rubbed the cream on her sensitive skin. She bit her lip hard as the cream burned at first. Soon her aching burns were starting to numb. W.D. made her sit up again as he began to wrap her arms to make sure the cream stays on. He made quick work of the wrapping and as soon as he finished he stood up and walked away from the desk. Frisk ran her hands over the bandages slowly, looking down at her hands. She reached up and delicately wiped the sweat from her brow. 

Frisk’s eyes couldn’t help but wander up W.D.’s back as he stood in front of his bed. Her mind recalled the moment they shared on the bed in the hotel room. Being alone with him as he hovered over her, threatening to rip her clothes off. She hated it. More so, she hated how it made her feel. Recalling the sensation of being his center of attention and how gently his touch was against her cleavage. The absolute eroticism of it all made her heart clench in her chest. She felt guilty for her body’s immediate reaction. Almost as if he felt her eyes on his back, he turned to look at her. She didn’t avert her gaze for once. She stared over at him quizzically as he sat down in his bed, watching her with a blank expression. 

“Why?” She asked quietly but knew he heard her.

“You are going to have to be more specific than that, Frisk.” 

She pinched her lips for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. “Why did you do that to me?” She felt her body unconsciously shift at the desk, her muscles still aching. “It was so sudden and unlike you. Or at least I thought… You made me question my trust in you.” 

“You are asking why I tried to seduce you?” He asked casually as he propped himself up on the bed with his arms, his back popping quietly. 

Frisk just looked more confused. “Seduce me? That was you trying to seduce me?” She sucked in a nervous breath before sitting up straighter. “Why on earth would you try to do that?”

W.D. stared over at her, his expression blank and mysterious. “Quite honestly, your presence is truly alluring to me.” His sockets watched her nervous eyes dance over his face. He practically traced his gaze down her throat as she gulped back her words. “I questioned it for the longest time, Frisk.”

Frisk’s eyebrows pinched together and she blindly leaned in, almost as if she watched to hear everything he had to say. “Question what?”

W.D. stared over at her and watched her body shift under the new, loose clothing she wore. “Why Sans fell for you. Why he would choose to love a human of all creatures. I could not see it, because to me you just seemed weak and immature. Like most humans are. Every time I had to patch you up or watch Sans break his heart over you, I almost despised your presence in this home.” The more he talked, the longer Frisk held her breath in her chest. “After spending time alone with you over this past week and a half, I caught a glimpse of it. The more I found out about you, the more I wanted to dig into that head of yours. I began to realize how complex you were. I recognized your determination and intelligence. Honestly, I would be surprised if Sans was swooned by your intelligence, of all things.”

Frisk sat there, almost flabbergasted. Was W.D. just confessing feelings for her? She didn’t even know how to respond to his words. She opened her mouth a bit but no words came out. 

W.D. sighed softly as he watched her try and wrap around his words. He leaned back into the bed, rolling his head back. His neck stuck out and he closed his sockets, almost hating himself for all that he just said. He could’ve just kept his mouth shut and made up a simple excuse. “None of it matters, honestly.” He said simply, lightly gripping the sheets underneath his palms. “You are Sans’ anyways. So this was pointless.” 

Frisk sat there and stared at him from across the room. The tension in the air was so thick it almost made it difficult to breathe. She felt her heart pounding against her rib cage. She watched as he rolled his head back and gripped the bed. After a long minute of silence she carefully got down from the desk and walked to him. “To be clear, I am nobody’s. I am an individual, not property.” She said and watched as he quickly looked down at her as she stepped between his legs. 

“Oh, Frisk. You have no idea what he would do for you.” He whispered, frowning a bit as she looked up at him. “Do not pity me by giving me hope.” His sockets trailed up and down her face as she stared up at him with her wide, enticing eyes. Without a reply, she reached down and gripped the bottom of his sweater. She carefully lifted it up high and W.D. visibly tensed up at her actions. He felt her soft hand press against his ribcage and he gripped the sheets harder. “Use your words, Frisk. If you do not I might act on my own terms.” He said and watched her cheeks heat up. 

“I saw your ribs… I wanted to see them up close.” She whispered as she traced a finger over the cracks in his ribs. “I saw them and I felt so terrible. If I caused these, I would regret you putting yourself in danger for me.” 

“No. They were there before. I am fine, I promise.” He reached down and grabbed her hand gently, holding it against his ribs. “I knew that if I let you fall you would have died. I have nothing to regret.” He whispered as he saw her eyes focus on his ribs. He couldn’t read her expression. Could she see his soul wreaking havoc in his chest? 

“Thank you.” She whispered before looking up at him. “Thank you for saving me… I thought I was going to die. Two times in one night.” She felt her chest ache in the realization. “I’m sorry… That I’m so weak.” She looked down at her hand on his chest, blindly gripping a rib lightly as her mind wandered to the fear she felt. Everything happened so fast, she barely had any time to recover from one disaster after the other.

“Quit saying that about yourself.” He said simply as he curled his toes in his shoes. She obviously doesn’t understand what she’s doing with her hands. Either because she’s ignorant of how his anatomy works or because she’s deep in thought. He didn’t care. It felt good. “If you say that about yourself again, I might have to punish you.” He watched her cute face shoot up and her wide eyes locked on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. “Kidding.” Nope. 

Frisk frowned up at him, trying to look annoyed. But her red face betrayed her. “Whatever.” She groaned before letting go of his rib and pulling his shirt back down neatly. She looked back up at him slowly before reaching up. She gently touched his cheek before moving to her toes, placing a soft kiss to his other cheek. She then quickly hugged him, wrapping her sore and weak arms around him as tightly as she could without it hurting. “Thank you for saving my life. I owe you so much… I don’t even know how to repay you.” she whispered and frowned. 

W.D. gently reached over and grabbed her jaw gently with his hand. He made her look up at him, his fingers gently gripping her jaw and a bit of her throat. “Frisk, I do not mean to be rude or perverse. But if you keep touching me and teasing me like this, I will not be able to hold myself back anymore.” He whispered, hearing her quietly squeak, the heat from her skin radiating into his bones. He slowly let go of her face and watched her as she turned around to leave. She scurried off and left the room. He leaned back into his bed again and felt a shiver roll through his bones. He hasn’t had sex in a very long time. He looked over and saw Sans standing in front of the door, seemingly perfectly on cue. 

Sans made sure Frisk left the room before he went inside. He stared over at W.D. as he sat at the edge of his bed. W.D. seemed unfazed at the sight of Sans. Sans walked over to him slowly, staring at him with dark and cold eye sockets. He stood in front of his brother, their heads level. He reached up and slapped him right across the face with all the force he could muster. W.D.'s head shot to one side, but he didn’t seem affected. “Touch her again, and I will destroy you.” He growled. 

W.D. stared down at his brother. He seemed annoyed at best. “You could let her make her own decisions for once. You should pay more attention to your track record. My slate is clean, brother. Is yours?” He tilted his head, watching the heat roll off of Sans’ body. He watched as Sans reached up to grab his throat, but he quickly pushed his hand out of the way. “Leave. You are going to make a fool of yourself.” He scowled down at his brother. He couldn’t deny it. Watching Frisk jump into his arms after he killed that man. He was jealous to a certain extent. 

Sans stared up at him with fire in his sockets. “Don’t make me the bad guy when you’re the one tryin’ to manipulate her.” He then left. He was so furious he didn’t know how to function. 

Frisk rushed to her room as best she could do with her wounds. She reached it, quickly stepping inside, and pressing her back against the door. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and felt like she couldn’t pull in a deep enough breath to settle her nerves. She was conflicted. She couldn’t deny that it all excited her to a certain extent. Just knowing that she was sought after was a compliment in its own way. But it was all just so distracting. There was still a job at hand and the sudden disappearance of Thomas just piled on top of all the weight on her body. They couldn’t find him anywhere. One moment he was right next to her and then she was preoccupied with the mystery assaulter. 

Her body felt heavy as she accepted the fact that she needed to rest. It’s almost been 12 hours since it all went down, and she hasn’t been able to truly relax sense. So much spun around in her head it gave her a migraine. She carefully pulled herself onto the bed and laid in the dead center of it. Her head sunk into the pillow and she finally felt her body give in to its exhaustion fully. Her eyes were closed, realizing how heavy her eyelids felt. A quiet shuffling in the room made Frisk open her eyes barely to inspect the noise.

“Hey Sans.” She whispered, barely making out his figure in the dark room. Thankfully she had black-out curtains installed, or she would never be able to sleep in the blinding sunlight that would spill from the large windows. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He whispered as he approached the bed, sitting on the edge of it and facing her relaxed body.

“How are you feeling?” She asked as she felt his hand easily find her thigh, gently rubbing it mindlessly.

He chuckled gently and shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re the one askin’ me that…” He smiled down at her gently as he felt her soft hands press against the top of his boney hand. The tenderness and warmth she exuded at that moment completely washed all of the negative feelings he just had in his system. “I’m fine, knowin’ you’re safe and sound next to me. I want to know how you’re feeling.” He whispered and gently squeezed her thigh before letting her play with his fingers. It shook him to his core that she was safe with him. The moments she was safe in his arms after all she went through, all he could think about was taking her somewhere she couldn’t be touched by anyone else. Especially his brother. He watched the whole thing. He was watching the whole time, and W.D. knew it too. 

“I’m alive. That’s more than I could ask for, honestly.” She sighed slowly as she fiddled with his boney fingers. “I know I need to recover from this, but… It’s so hard for me.” She admitted.

“I know, Frisk. But this time I’m makin’ you relax. You’re just gonna have to be monitored all day and night.” He joked and winked down at her, although she probably couldn’t see it. “I’d happily volunteer. Especially if I get to protect ya’ while you bathe.” He smirked to himself when he heard her groan quietly. 

Frisk couldn’t fight the smile that crept up on her cheeks. A distraction. She knew she needed to keep her mind off of all of the dread for a moment, although it was always hard for her to not try and put all of her effort into her job. “Jeez, if you were that desperate I’d just take my clothes off for you right now.” She teased, chuckling quietly as she heard him groan excitedly. 

Sans smiled devilishly down at her, half tempted to do it. But she knew she was in pain from the burns on her skin. He didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable. “I would absolutely love that.” He laughed lightly, gently tangling his digits with her fingers. “But, I want ya’ to rest more.” 

Frisk smiled lightly and closed her heavy eyelids. “Such a gentleman.” She quipped softly as she felt him shift closer to her. She felt one of his hands caress her cheek before cupping the back of her head gently. Soon, she felt him lean down and kiss her gently. She was a bit surprised, but she didn’t fight him. They shared a quick kiss before he got off the bed and left it cold next to her. “Are you going to stay?” She asked as she pulled the sheets over her body.

“I’ll make sure you fall asleep, sweetheart. I always do.” He whispered out, leaning against the far wall and watched her soul glow through the sheets. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the read! Comments and critiques are always welcomed! I hope you have an amazing day! :)


	12. Ravish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Graphic Sexual Content  
> Seriously, don't read if you're a baby.

It’s been days since it all went down. Frisk found it increasingly harder to sit still, but her burns hurt worse by the days it seemed. Her skin was tightening and most of her nerves were still shot. It was miserable. After the first day, she could confidently wash and wrap her arms. The longer her wounds took to heal, her range of motion seemed to diminish. She caved in and admitted she needed help for a while, monitoring the burns and letting someone put cream on and wrap them for her. She hated feeling like a baby, but it needed to be done whether she liked it or not. 

Frisk woke up, her clock flashing that it was a little past noon. Her room was dark and empty. She forced herself to get up and take a long and cool shower, making sure to delicately wash her wounds as best as she could reach. It was difficult since her elbows couldn’t bend fully at the moment. She left the shower and just pulled on pajama shorts and a long, flowy shirt. She had to wear loose clothing so her tender skin wouldn’t constantly rub against the fabric. Her damp hair tickled her neck and face as she left her room. A quick, cold shiver shot up her body as her bare feet stepped onto the cold marble floor. 

She decided to get some food before tending to her arms. She hasn’t eaten much during the past few days. It was always difficult to eat when she’s stressed. She stepped into the kitchen and saw Papyrus standing there, holding the newspaper in his hand. Frisk smiled politely as she opened the fridge slowly. The rush of the cold air from the fridge tingled against her sensitive burns. She cringed a bit as she stuck a hand in there and grabbed a cup of yogurt and a bottle of juice. 

“HUMAN! YOU SHOULD REALLY TEND TO YOUR BURNS! THEY ARE LOOKING ESPECIALLY BAD TODAY!” Papyrus’ booming voice made Frisk jump a bit.

She smiled weakly up at him as she let out a quiet laugh, “Don’t worry, Papyrus. I am. I just needed something in my stomach first.” She watched as he neatly placed the paper on the counter and nodded dramatically. “Thank you for your concern, though.” 

Papyrus puffed up his chest and smiled confidently. “OF COURSE, HUMAN! I AM ALWAYS A COMPASSIONATE MONSTER!” He boasted, completely not paying Frisk any attention as she chugged her juice. “W.D. IS CURRENTLY AWAY AT THE MOMENT. BUT IF YOU WAIT IN HIS ROOM FOR A BIT, I’M POSITIVE HE WILL BE BACK ANY MINUTE!” 

Frisk nodded and slowly opened her yogurt, struggling a bit because of the tightness and soreness in her arms. Papyrus just watched her struggle, completely oblivious to her distress. “Thank you, Papyrus. I’ll see you later. Okay?” She warmly smiled up at him as he stared down at her with a slightly concerned face. She then walked out of there, just eating the yogurt from the cup. Eating it with a spoon would’ve been a tiring process.

She took her time walking down the long corridor. It was silent and the padding of her feet against the marble echoed silently behind her. She finished her yogurt and just held the empty cup in her hand as she approached W.D.’s door. Her eyes hovered over the dent that was still in the door from Sans’ rage. Thinking of that moment pulled back some dormant anxiety that was piled upon her already tingling nerves. She hasn’t seen or talked to W.D. since the day he confessed his feelings. She still was unsure of the severity of his feelings or if he was just doing it all to mess with her. He probably assumed a sensitive human would react to his words. She almost convinced herself that he was doing it to mess with her mind. It wouldn’t have been unlike him too. Maybe. 

Frisk nervously opened the door after realizing she stood outside it for a few silent minutes. She stepped into the dimly lit room, the only like illuminated from an old desk lamp in the corner of the room. She closed the door behind her as eyes looked over the room. Empty. He really was absent. She dropped the cup in the nearest trash before confirming she was alone once more. A slow, heavy breath fell from her lips as her legs led her to the large bed against the wall. Sitting on it, she waited for him to show up. Her heart was throbbing nervously in her chest. 

She hated the feeling he made her feel. The way he touched her and spoke to her was so different. His still professional tone was so… fresh. The feeling of him gripping her jaw to show his dominance over her was erotic at best. She wouldn’t have expected to find excitement from such a gesture, especially because of her history. Her body thoughtlessly shifted against the bed as she lost herself in thought. Was she wrong for feeling these things? She obviously still had feelings for Sans, and he felt the same. But their relationship was always so turbulent. They would have good days, but Sans’ mood could change on a dime. Especially if things didn’t go his way. W.D. at least seemed more professional than that. But was a relationship with either of them sustainable? She was still a human, after all, her body aged much faster than theirs. Come to think of it, Frisk was curious as to how old W.D. actually was. 

Her attention was ripped away from her thoughts when she heard some movement ahead of her. She looked up and saw W.D. standing a meter away from her, staring down at her wide eyes. She felt the air freeze in her throat when she saw him. Her slightly calmed nerves instantly peaked in excitement when she watched him slowly approach her. She completely forgot why she was even in the room when he loomed over her. Her body involuntarily tensed when he slowly reached down towards her. Her suspicions were almost confirmed when he just gently grabbed her arms to inspect them and she was disappointed. She wanted him to touch her somewhere else, and it surprised her that she wanted him to. Her toes curled lightly as he ran his fingers over her arms gently. 

“Are they hurting?” He asked quickly as he crouched down in front of her, looking closer at her cherry red skin. He watched her just shake her head, noticing the heat on her cheeks. “Do you need me to treat them?” 

“Please.” She whispered as she sat in front of him. She felt exposed, even though she was clothed. She gulped slowly when W.D. gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to his desk. She was placed gently on top of it, her eyes never leaving him as he gathered the materials he needed. He set the jar of cream next to her along with the bandages. He rolled her sleeves up for her before applying the cream to her hot skin. His gentle massages on her skin almost soothed some of her nerves, along with her irritated skin. “Thank you.” She whispered, catching his quick glance down at her eyes. His silence was almost unnerving. Was he angry? Annoyed? Bored? She chose not to pry. She exhaled slowly in relief as the cream began to numb her burns. He swiftly and expertly wrapped her arms before finally meeting her gaze. He gently pushed her onto her back as he pulled her shirt up a bit to inspect her stomach. She laid there, her hands lightly gripping at the desk nervously. She visibly shuddered as he began to slowly rub cream on the burn on her stomach. Once he finished, he pressed his hand fully on her stomach, his fingers reaching right under her cleavage.

“Frisk,” W.D. muttered as he watched her eyes lock on his gaze. “Why are you not wearing a bra?” He asked slowly, his hand lightly twitching against her skin as if he was holding back. Her cute eyes shot open wide at his words, her already heated face burned brightly. “Did you do that on purpose?” He almost seemed to be teasing her.

Frisk mentally punched herself for forgetting to put a bra on. She just got used to not wearing one for the past few days since she never left her room. Her fingers gripped at the desk harder, her thighs instinctively clenching together at his words. He saw it too. A silence loomed between them as they stayed like that for what felt like forever. 

W.D. groaned lowly as he trailed his fingers down her stomach, taking in every goosebump that danced on her skin. His other hand was now pressed against the desk next to her body as he leaned over her. “You are killing me, Frisk…” He whispered to her, staring down at her. He moved his hand from her stomach and pressed it on the desk at the opposite side of her body. He pushed a leg between her thighs and pressed it against the side of the desk. “Use your words, Frisk.” 

Frisk stared up at him as he hovered over her, her mouth hung open but she couldn’t string any words together. Feeling his leg press between her thighs and his hands only centimeters away from her body caused her heart to beat in her throat. “I…” She licked her lips subconsciously as she watched his face closely. “I don’t know what to say…” She whimpered as he leaned closer down to her.

W.D. curled his fingers against the desk as she whimpered quietly. He closed his sockets for a second as he took in her noises, his thoughts running rampant for a moment before he looked back down at her. “You say no.” He quietly pleaded with her, staring down at her chest that was heaving up and down. His core twisted as he watched her breasts shift under her thin shirt. Her nipples were on full display underneath the fabric. “You could tell me to stop.” He held himself back so hard. He was patient, but not that patient. Thinking of ravishing her body has been swirling in the back of his mind over the past few days. It would’ve gone away, but she just had to show up after a stressful day for him. Without a bra on, nonetheless… 

W.D.’s words made her stomach do spins. He was begging her to stop him? The possibilities of what could happen flashed before her eyes, and seemingly made her body react even further. “Stop…?” She whispered, her mouth suddenly felt dry.

He stared down at her, his fingers clenching harder as her body shifted underneath him. He could practically smell her body’s excitement from where he was. Although, he knew that the human body can react one way while the person feels the other. It still enticed him more knowing that just by his simple actions and words alone he was turning her on. “Please, stop me.” He whispered, knowing that Sans was probably stalking them. If he was, W.D. was surprised he hasn’t stepped in at all. 

Frisk laid underneath him, eyes staring up at him in shock. He was begging her. This interaction was so different than anything she’s ever encountered. The fact that he was holding back and seemingly trying to respect whatever boundaries she had, was honestly more than she expected. Did she feel guilty? She couldn’t even tell. Her heart and nerves were dancing so furiously she couldn’t focus on anything outside of their little bubble. She understood that it was wrong to want it. It was unfair to Sans. But he also wasn’t fair to her. Suddenly, her nervousness switched to almost something vindictive. If he didn’t respect her decisions, then why should she walk on eggshells around him? She looked up at his face as he seemed to grow a bit impatient with her silence. “What if I don’t want to say stop?” She whispered slowly, her eyes dragging up and down his face to understand what he was thinking. She was caught off guard when in a split second he was hovering over her on the desk, to them suddenly being on top of his bed. Oh shit.

“I warned you, Frisk.” He groaned before kissing her hard. He was rewarded with a shaky whimper from her mouth as he pressed his leg between her thighs, rubbing it slowly against her. He used his magic to lock his room up completely, keeping out any unwanted visitors and especially from Sans teleporting in or watching what was going to happen. He wanted all of the privacy he could get as he defiled Frisk.

Frisk’s eyes were wide with his words, but they pinched shut once he kissed her. Her heart was clenching in her chest and she couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or not. She involuntarily whimpered against his mouth before slowly kissing back. As much as she wanted to think through her actions like she always did, she felt her conscious take vacation and it told her to just let loose for once. She felt his leg press between her thighs, spreading them apart in the process. As he ground it down lightly she couldn’t fight back the whine that escaped her throat. 

W.D. pulled back from their long kiss and stared down at her red face, a tiny bit of spit rolling down her cheek as she panted. He felt a sharp shudder roll up his spine as he felt the heat radiate from between her legs and listened to her quietly whimpering. 

Frisk looked up at him as he hovered over her, his hands digging into the bed on either side of him. “What if my body hurts?” She whispered. She wasn’t making up an excuse, she just didn’t want her wounds to get worse.

W.D. ran a hand slowly down her body, twitching lightly and impatiently. “I promise, Frisk. I will make you feel good in every way.” He whispered before pushing her shirt up fully. He groaned lowly at her cute yelp and seeing her breasts bounce lightly at her slight jump made him go crazy on the inside. He heard her nervous breathing as he leaned down slowly, watching her cute face nervously watch him. He closed his sockets as he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She shifted underneath him and it caused his toes to curl in excitement. He reached one of his hands down and pushed her pajama shorts away before slipping his hand in her panties. Her cute squeak only encouraged his exploration further as he ran a digit between her folds. He groaned against her breast once he felt just exactly how wet she was for him. He flicked his tongue over her nipple slowly as he envisioned what she truly looked like down there. He ran the tips of his fingers over her clitoris, feeling her tremble under his body. He pulled his face back a hit to run his tongue over her nipple slowly, looking at her face. Her eyes were closed, displaying her beautiful lashes. Her mouth was opened as she breathed fast. Her roses cheeks were hot and he could see the sweat build upon her skin. “I bet Sans has never found that part of you before.” He whispered, not even fighting the smirk on his face. 

Frisk laid underneath him, her body opening like a flower before him. She was letting loose. She wasn’t going to hold back. Whatever happens, happens. For once she let her body move before her mind. She couldn’t think straight enough to conjure up words, but his little remark did tug a small smile on her lips. She felt W.D. shift above her, so her eyes opened slowly. She watched as he began to move further down her body. Her skin burned wherever his touch was. His free hand tightly gripped the sheets by her body as his occupied hand ventured down in her shorts. She gasped out when she suddenly felt him push a finger inside of her. His fingers were long too, so the further he pushed it in, the more her back arched. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a breathy moan. 

W.D. watched her breasts shift as she arched her back off the bed. He pushed his finger inside of her, feeling her heat burn around his finger. He gripped the sheets harder, tearing at them lightly as he curled his finger inside of her. He watched her reaction closely. She gripped the sheets underneath her and whimpered out. He might’ve just found her spot. Did she even know where it was? How deprived was her body of a sensual touch? Did Sans ever use foreplay on her? How depressing. He slowly pushed a second finger in and it made her body quake underneath him. He watched her bite her lip hard as she tried to look up at him. “How does this feel?” He whispered as he began to thrust them into her slowly. He made sure to curl them lightly, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing it lightly as he worked. 

Frisk felt his fingers curl inside of her and move back and forth inside of her. God, she hasn’t felt pleasure in so long. “Please, don’t stop…” She whispered as she stared up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. She noticed him shudder at her words as he continued. She propped herself up on her elbows and twitched lightly as he rubbed her clit. She moaned under her breath and curled her toes against the sheets. She looked down at his hand that pulled back her shorts and panties as he pleasured her. Soon, his face was close to hers and he kissed her once again, groaning into her mouth as he fingered her a bit faster. He moved his mouth down to her neck and Frisk felt her stomach flip when he kissed her neck. Her head rolled back, her hair falling back from her shoulders as he kissed her heated skin.

W.D. traced small, sensual kisses over her neck as he pleasured her. God, all he wanted to do was fuck her senselessly, but he knew that she needed time. It feels as if she hasn’t had true sex in a long time. He slowly removed his fingers from her and felt her muscles relax in disappointment. He couldn’t help but bring his fingers to his mouth and lick them, staring down at Frisk’s flushed face. “May I please fuck you, Frisk?” He whispered before helping her out of her shirt and shorts.

Frisk couldn’t fight back the physical reaction his words gave her. He was asking for permission. Asking politely. What the hell is going on? She didn’t even have to say anything. She began to tug at her shirt and thankfully he swiftly pulled it off of her and threw it away from the bed. She laid on her back and lifted her ass up as he yanked off her shorts and panties. Her clothes were thrown into the darkness and the cold air brushed against her burning skin. She laid, sprawled out on the bed. The sheets clung to her damp skin as her hair scattered over the bed behind her. She held her hands above her head and her breasts shifted along to her nervous breathing. “Fuck me.” She whispered. She squeaked when W.D., in one swift motion, flipped her onto her stomach. She felt his large hands cup the front of her hips and drag her ass back towards him. Her nerves screamed loudly as he ran his hands from her shoulder blades all the way to her ass. She pressed her chest into the bed as she arched her back hard, her ass on full display. Her face was burning in embarrassment as she felt his hands grip her hips and ass tightly. She pushed her hair out of the way and tried to look behind her. The unhooking of his belt made her toes curl and the sound of him pushing his pants down made her heartbeat speed up even more. The sudden thought dropped on her back like a ten-ton brick. How big was he? Her panic must’ve been audible because she soon felt a gentle hand on her back. 

“Do not worry Frisk. I am not going to destroy you.” He whispered as he pressed his hand on her back, right between the shoulder blades. He held her down against the bed as he stared down at the right opening. A beautiful rose that was just waiting for it. The evening dew dripped from it, making him go crazy.

Frisk gripped the sheets hard as she felt him push himself to her entrance. She bit her lip hard as she expected the worse. She gasped out as she felt it slowly push inside of her. It was big. Not unbearable. At first, the pace was slow, but W.D. seemed to be losing his patience completely because he eventually just pushed himself in to her limit. She groaned out and clenched hard around him. 

W.D. pushed into her as much as she could allow. He rolled his head back and let out a deep groan, one hand gripping her ass and the other pressed firmly against her back. “You are so tight, Frisk. I almost cannot handle it.” He admitted with a pitiful laugh. He made sure she was good to continue before he began to thrust into her. 

Frisk moaned out slowly and pressed her face into the sheets, trying to quiet her noises in case someone heard. She gasped when she felt him run his fingers through the hair on the back of her head and grab a handful, pulling her head back.

“I want to listen.” He leaned down and whispered into her ear. He closed his eyes as he thrust into her, listening to the sweet moans that dripped from her lips. “Oh, fuck, Frisk…” He moaned lowly as he picked up the pace a bit. He slowed back down, making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable. To his surprise, he heard her moan quietly to him.

Hearing him moan and curse into her ear only turned her on more. “Faster…” Frisk moaned, her toes curling hard as he thrusted against her spot. She felt his hand let go of her hair and move to her throat. He gripped it, not hard enough to hurt or completely cut off her airway, but definitely enough to excite her. She couldn’t fight back the low, breathy moan from his hand gripping her throat and jaw. She was being made to look up at him, as he fucked her harder. 

“Oh, Frisk. So much more naughty than I thought.” He groaned as he stared down at her cute eyes that pierced his gaze. Hearing her moans echo through the room as he fucked her from behind. If somebody would’ve asked him how he was going to spend his night, this was not what would’ve come to mind. “Beg.” He whispered as he slowed his pace down. 

Frisk grunted as he teased her. Is this what sex should be? Was her sex life really that vanilla? “Please. Please go faster.” She felt his grip on her neck tighten a bit as he began to fuck her faster. His other hand gripped her hip tightly, probably bruising it a bit in the process. After just a slow, tantalizing minute pushed by, she felt the pressure build-up in her. Already? It was almost disappointing, but she yearned too much for the release. “I… I’m getting close…” She whimpered as he pressed his forehead to hers. Hearing his moans and groans excited her to her core. 

“Me too…” He groaned lowly as he began to fuck her faster. The hand he gripped her hip with moved to the bed next to her chest, his fingers gripping at the sheets hard. They shared a few more moans before Frisk sharply tightened around him. He knew exactly what it meant, but it still didn’t prepare him for exactly how tight she would’ve been. “Fuck…” He pressed his head against her shoulder as he felt her body twitch and spasm against his, her mouth falling silent as her orgasm rocked her world. After a single second of her clenching around him and him still thrusting, it pushed him to his edge. He came fast, his own body tensing up as he rode it out. 

Frisk practically saw stars as her orgasm shot through her body like lightning. Her eyelids were pinched closed and her mouth open. After them both floating through their high, she soon fell out of it and collapsed against the bed, W.D. pulling out of her slowly. She laid there, a panting mess as he fixed his pants. She felt like a pile of jello as she felt the bed shift and W.D. lay down next to her. She couldn’t build up enough strength to turn to see what he was doing, but to her pleasure, he moved her to lay on her back next to him.

“I needed to make sure you were still alive.” He admitted as he looked down at her, laying on his side. 

“Am I?” She whispered, staring up at the dark ceiling. 

W.D. chuckled darkly before holding out his hand as a cigarette appeared in it. Frisk took it with a shaky hand and he lit it with a tiny, purple flame that erupted from the tip of his thumb. “You tell me.” 

Frisk took a drag of the cigarette and smiled weakly over at him. “I’m going to be if Sans finds out.” She nervously watched W.D. quirk a brow and smile pitifully down at her.

“He likely already does.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This is my longest chapter and it's only smut. Not gonna lie, this was not the original plan for the chapter. It just kinda happened haha. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Leave any comments or critiques you want! I hope you have a good day!


	13. Pain

#  Chapter 13

Frisk hid away in W.D.’s room for what felt like hours. W.D. just let her relax in his room while she built up the courage to leave. She knew the minute she left, Sans would be waiting for her. She knew W.D. was watching her, but she felt too awkward to look back at him. She couldn’t believe she let that happen. Everything happened so fast, she could barely wrap her mind around it. Sex. She just had sex with W.D. She couldn’t deny that it was good. But in doing that, she pretty much threw away whatever progress her and Sans made. She didn’t have enough strength or time to deal with stuff like this. She still had a job and she couldn’t let anything get in the way of it. After wallowing in her regret and anxiety, she finally decided to just get it over with. She knew if things got too bad, then W.D. would diffuse the situation. Or at least she hoped that would happen. 

She violently shook off her nerves as she stood in front of the door. She gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. The heavy door creaked open and her muscles tensed in anticipation. But no one was there. The hallway was empty. She stepped out into the hallways and shut the door behind her. She looked around and didn’t even hear anything around her. She reluctantly headed towards her room. She might as well head there, change clothes, and wait for the fight. She made it to her room and stepped inside. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she peeked into the bathroom. Empty. She tensed hard when she heard the door creak closed. She turned around and saw Sans standing in front of the doorway.

She instinctively stepped back and felt the wall press against her back. The anger rolled off of Sans as he stood at the other side of the room. She felt her blood run cold and her mind completely blank. She was terrified as to what could happen. She’s never seen him quite this mad at her before. The regret piled on her shoulders and her heart dropped to her stomach.

Sans stood a few meters away from her, clenching his fists hard. Seeing her shiver in fear completely shoved him off balance. He had everything all planned out but actually seeing her derailed him hard. But flashes of seeing W.D. hovering over his girl and hearing their noises from the hallway made his soul shake violently in his chest. “How could you?” He whispered, his voice thick with rage. The longer the silence sat between them, the more his anger built up in his system. His legs mindlessly stomped towards her as he stared down at her with black eye sockets. “How dare you!” He yelled, watching her flinch at his booming voice. “How could you do that to me? We were doin’ so well. Things were fallin’ back into place, and then you do this!”

Frisk felt her muscles twitch at every word he threw at her. She pinched her eyes closed and cowered in fear as he stood over her. The scent of mustard thickly rolled off of him and burned the inside of her nose.

“You are mine! Not his, mine!” He yelled and slammed a hand against the wall next to her.

Frisk’s eyes shot open at his words and a fire burned behind them. As he huffed in anger, she straightened her back and glared up at him. “Yours?” She gritted her teeth together before continuing. “I am not yours! You don’t own me like some property.” She clenched her fists and felt the burns on her arms ignite in pain as her muscles flexed under the bandages. “We are and never were exclusive Sans, you’ve made sure of that before.” She spat as she watched his brow bones shoot up in defense.

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“I was the one who wanted to be yours before, but you didn’t want to be tied down.” She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. “I know you would go to that club on the nights you didn’t visit me. I know you still took women home with you. I chose to ignore it.” She slammed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

Sans stared down at her with wide, furious eyes. “That was back then! Don’t bring up the past to try and defend yourself!” He yelled down at her, shoving her arms away. He watched her face twist at the pain from her burns, but he was blinded in rage. “You slept with my brother! You let him have his way with you like a whore!” 

The fire burning on Frisk’s face almost lit the room up. The pain in her arms was virtually washed away as she saw red. “Don’t you dare call me a whore! You’re not innocent either, Sans. We aren’t an item. You don’t own me!” 

“Do you love him?” He cut her off, watching her face scrunch at his question.

“Of course not. I don’t have to love somebody to sleep with them.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Frisk! You’ve already moved on from me.” He glared down at her shocked expression.

“Fuck you, Sans! Don’t you dare guilt me into pitying you. You’ve already been walking on thin ice around me.” She pinched her eyebrows and curled her toes in anger. “At least W.D. respects my decisions and likes me for my intelligence.” 

“Him?! Respect?!” He gave out a pained laugh in anger before punching the wall beside her, watching her try to hold back her flinch. “You let him use you, you know that right? You let him play you like a fuckin’ record.” He leaned down and narrowed his sockets. “Like a whore.”

Frisk felt a burning hot lightning bolt run up her body before slapping him across the face with all the strength she could muster. Her wrist screamed in pain and her fingers went numb as his head turned sharply with the force of her slap. The fire burned in her heart as it broke in half at his words. He was trying to intimidate her into submission, all over again. She couldn’t take it anymore. “I hate you…” She spat at him as he stood there, staring at the direction his head turned to. She felt her heart pounding in her throat and the heat radiating off of her skin. She held her wrist close to her body as it throbbed. In a blink of an eye, Sans grabbed both of her wrists and yanked them above her head. He pinned them hard against the wall and Frisk whined out in pain. She stared up at him with wide eyes as he stared down at her.

“Let me see where he touched you.” He growled before yanking her shirt up, revealing her breasts. “Did he touch you here, here, or here?” He asked as he grabbed one then the other, then he gripped her stomach. Her face twisted in pain at his rough grip. His hand unknowingly gripped where the burn was on her stomach. “How about here?” He growled as he gripped the elastic of her shorts and underwear. 

Before Sans could yank her bottoms down she yelped out, “Stop!” Hot tears rolled down her face as she stared up at him in pure fear. “Please stop!” She cried out, thrashing against his grip. Terrible memories flashed behind her eyes. The sickening feeling of unwarranted touches and the fear of rape triggered her fight or flight response all over again. She yelled out and kicked at his legs hopelessly, becoming blinded by boiling tears stinging at her eyes. “Please! Please don’t rape me…” She choked out, practically gagging from the lump in her throat and the breath lodging itself in the back of her mouth. 

Sans froze, his soul suspended in his chest in fear. His actions finally sunk in and he stared down at her weeping face, tears falling down her cheeks and expression scrunched in fear. His digits slowly unhooked her shorts and he yanked his hand back. His other hand released her wrists as he stumbled back. He watched in complete and utter horror as her body crumpled to the ground as she wept. He shuffled back shakily as she clutched her wrist to her chest and fought against the floor to get further away from him.

Frisk’s vision was blurred from the tears as she hunched over on the ground. She tried to regain her breathing, but her chest was straining to pull in a long enough breath. Her burns were shocking her nerves in pain and her wrist throbbed. She blinked away the tears and Sans was nowhere to be seen. She slowly curled into a ball on the floor and openly wept, her chest hallowing in pain. All of the tears she could cry poured from her eyes and pooled on the hardwood floor beneath her. Her heart was breaking and her muscles were losing any energy they once held. Eventually, her crying stopped and she just laid on the ground, an empty husk. She weakly stared at the wall, the room deadly silent and the air felt dense around her body. She couldn’t move. 

Her body ached and her mind was empty, her eyes drying from staring at the wall. She heard movement and soon W.D. walked out in front of her. She didn’t look up at him. She couldn’t. 

“I locked Sans in his room. He will be staying there for a few days.” His whispered voice echoed through the silence space.

“You let this happen. I thought you would’ve stopped him.” Her weak voice barely mustered a whisper. “I’m just stupid. A stupid human.” She closed her dry eyes, not having enough energy to open them. A long silence fell between them. The tension was so thick it made the air hard to breathe in. Her face twitched as the sorrow built up in her chest like water. “I want to be alone.”

With that, she was alone.

~~~

The next morning, Frisk got up from the floor. She couldn’t find the energy to climb into the bed last night. Eventually, she passed out from exhaustion. Frisk felt the ache in her muscles from sleeping on the floor. Her wrist ached in numb pain and her burns were tingling. Her face drooped in sorrow as she grabbed her suitcase and began to stuff all of her belongings in it. She changed into a normal outfit before neatly putting all of her paperwork into her briefcase. She grabbed everything and opened the door. She froze when she was met with W.D. standing outside of the doorway. 

“Where are you going?” He asked as he stared down at her.

Frisk slowly looked up at him with a blank stare, the exhaustion present in her eyes. “I’m leaving.” She mumbled, watching the frown grow on his face. She gently pushed past him and looked back at him. “Thank you for letting me stay here. But I’ll find somewhere else to sleep.” She said before walking away.

“I am sorry, Frisk.” 

Her pace halted for a second as she stared down the hallway. She sighed shakily before continuing to walk off, the suitcase dragging behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but I wanted to dedicate it to just the aftermath of the last chapter. As always, thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and cherished!


	14. Movement

Frisk rented a hotel room in Ebott. She had to buy a laptop at the nearest electronics store so she could work in the room. For about a week she stayed cooped up in there. She had a lot of paperwork to file after the Jackson City incident. A few people lost their lives from the explosions and she was the only witness, excluding W.D. and Sans. Her burns were healing up nicely, especially since she was giving herself time to heal for once. Her wrist was sprained, but she finally could work without wearing a brace for too long. She became a hermit of sorts, solely focusing on her job. It was more difficult because she lost a huge resource. But, at least she still had all of the information she got from W.D. She hasn’t seen any of them since. As she wanted. She wanted nothing to do with any of them. 

She grabbed her bag and left her room. She needed to get some groceries. Her diet strictly consisted of ramen and canned food. Since the hotel food was too expensive, she just ate quick and convenient foods. She was almost out and needed to restock. She tied her hair back as she stepped out of the hotel’s front doors. She stepped onto the sidewalk and headed towards her car, about to light a cigarette. She pressed it against her lips as she pulled out her lighter, but she froze when she heard someone behind her.

“Frisk?” 

Frisk turned around quickly and nearly dropped her things. She looked up at the familiar copper hair. “Thomas?” She nearly gasped out. He smiled down at her widely before hugging her tightly. “Oh my god, I thought you were dead!” She wrapped her arms around him tightly. They had a strange relationship before, but he was still a friend she cherished nonetheless. When he disappeared it was just another loss piled on her list. 

“I’m so glad to see you well and kicking.” He chuckled lightly as they pulled apart. 

“What the hell happened? There was a whole search party after you? Did they find you?” She asked, shoving her cigarette and lighter away.

Thomas grunted at her words. He cringed slightly and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. “I found them actually.” He frowned a bit as he examined her expression. “I don’t remember much after the first explosion. I just remember being dragged away. Next thing I know I’m in a van.” He explains, watching her lean in further. She was completely enthralled. 

“Holy shit, did you see who did it?” She whispered. 

Thomas looked around a bit before shaking his head. “Let’s talk in your car.” 

Frisk nodded and instantly led him to her car in the parking lot. They got inside and she instantly locked the doors, turning towards him so he could continue.

“I never saw anybody. I just heard it drive and stop. Whoever it was got out, but they left me there.” He leaned against the seat, facing her direction. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pursed. “That was it… I never saw anybody. Nobody ever came to get me. I was in the back of that van for days before I escaped. They either wanted me to die there or they somehow forgot about me.”

Frisk watched a shiver roll up his body as he stared off into space. “Oh my god… How did you escape?” She leaned in, staring up at him with wide eyes.

He looked down at her once more and frowned. He lifted his wrists and pushed his sleeves down. There were harsh red marks around his wrists. “I eventually broke down the zip tie. Hurt like a son of a bitch. Then I broke out of the van and booked it.” He watched as her delicate hands reached up and touched the red marks. “Eventually, I came across a police patrol car, and then I was brought back. I was questioned heavily and given the medical treatment I needed.” He recovered his wrists and leaned back further into the seat. “That’s all. It was bizarre. I told the patrol officer to go to the spot I busted from, and the van was gone. No trace of it whatsoever.” He stared down at her bewildered expression.

She stared up at him, her mind wandering frantically like always. “What the hell is going on?” She slumped in her seat, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. “I feel like I make progress, then I’m just tossed back to the start.” A frustrated groan slipped from her lips as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Thomas stared down at her as she was talking to herself under her breath. He saw her arms as her loose sleeve opened a bit. He reached down and gently touched one of her hands. He pushed back her sleeve and his eyebrows shot straight up. “Nasty burns…” He exhaled slowly.

Frisk frowned down at her arm. “Tell me about it. This is after a little over a week of healing too…” She sighed as she touched her sensitive skin. 

“How come you were leaving the hotel room? You’re not at the skeleton’s place anymore?” He narrowed his eyes as he watched her cringe hard at his words.

“No… I left that place.” She swallowed slowly and pulled her arm back, fixing her sleeve.

Thomas leaned in, giving her a pitiful expression. “Wanna talk about it over lunch?” He smiled lightly, touching her shoulder gently.

Frisk smiled weakly before nodding, “Sure, but I’m buying. You’ve been through a lot.” She started her car and drove off towards a burger joint they use to go to on their lunches. It’s been years since they’ve been there.

Once they arrived they went to their usual corner booth and ordered the same stuff they always did. It was strange. For a while, their relationship was awkward and strictly professional. Mostly because Thomas made it a point to try and ask her out all the time and she always turned him down. But after all of this, it was almost refreshing to talk to someone other than the skeleton bunch. They got their food and Frisk told him the simplified version of all that happened. She didn’t want to tell the explicit details, for obvious reasons. 

Thomas took a drink of his soda and gawked over at her with raised eyebrows. “Holy shit… Maybe I should’ve been the one to pay…” He teased lightly as Frisk rolled her eyes. “Seriously though… You really slept with him? The scary guy from the hotel room…?” He leaned in, completely ready to pry.

Frisk grumbled and slumped in her booth. She already regretted telling him. “Yes…” She whispered. 

Thomas let out a quiet snort before wiggling his brows over at her. “Was he good? What position did you do? Please don’t tell me missionary, that would be pitiful…” He teased with an evil smirk on his face. “How did it even work? With him being so large, I mean…. Wait… How big was he…?” He leaned in further with every question.

Frisk’s face burned as she sunk lower into her seat. She really hoped nobody was listening. “Please shut it… You’re embarrassing me…” She whined and weakly glared over at him.

Thomas laughed lightly and leaned back in the booth. “Alright fine, fine… But about that Sans guy… Did he hurt you seriously at all…? I noticed you’ve been babying your wrist there.” He picked up a fry and pointed at her wrist. 

Frisk frowned lightly as she sipped her drink, leaning against the table. “No, he didn’t necessarily hurt me…” She mumbled.

Thomas frowned more, eyebrows pinching together. “Necessarily? Frisk, don’t go defending that guy if he hurt you. You know how domestic abuse victims handle stuff. Don’t be that way, please.” He reached over and gently touched her weak wrist.

Frisk stared down at his touch. It was a comforting gesture. In any other circumstance, she would’ve liked it. Maybe even swooned. But any sort of affection made her nauseous. “I’m fine. I’m not a victim, Thomas. I left and I’m on my own now.” She said simply before eating a fry. 

Thomas examined the exhaustion behind her eyes. Baggage. She’s been through a lot and she’s always been good at pushing back. But it was written all over her face that it was weighing her down hard. “I’d never expect you to be a victim, Frisk. You’re too strong for that title.” He leaned in, propping himself on the table with his elbow. 

Frisk looked up at him, smiling lightly. She pulled her hand back and let his hand fall to the table. “You’re sweet Thomas.” She leaned back and rubbed her wrist lightly, “But you’re not getting in my pants.” She teased lightly, watching his brows raise.

“Dammit, I’ve been found out.” He chuckled, a dimple popping from his cheek. 

Frisk chuckled softly and stared down at her drink glass. She ran a finger over the glass and collected some condensation on her fingertip. So strange. After the shit they’ve been through. Yet here they were, joking and casually talking. A distraction. Frisk couldn’t keep her mind off the job for more than a few minutes at a time. It got to her sometimes. “I feel stuck.” She admitted, breaking the airy tension swarming her. She was staring down at her half-eaten food in front of her as the silence stabbed through her. Her fingers lightly twisted the fabric of her long skirt. 

“Stuck?” He leaned in, frowning down at her as she fell silent.

“I don’t know what to do…” She looked over at him briefly before looking out the window. “I don’t know how to tackle this case. More people are disappearing and I can’t get a grip. When I finally took a step towards progress, I almost lost my life and you got snatched.” 

Thomas stared over at her as he watched the anxiety roll off her like smoke. “Do you want to get off the case?” He tilted his head and then backed away a bit when she reacted exactly how he thought she would. 

“Of course not.” She scoffed, shooting an annoyed glance at him. “I’m not going to give up on these people. They could all still be alive… I can’t give up. Especially knowing that they are in my reach.” 

“But are they?” 

Frisk tensed at his words, her fingers clenching around the fabric. Her eyes gazed blankly down at the table before locking with his. “I have to believe that they are.” 

Thomas stared down at her blankly, his finger tapping his chin lightly. “We both almost died by the hands of that gang. They blew up a hotel to try and kill you. A hotel in their city, nonetheless. What’s stopping them from getting the hit on you tonight?” 

Frisk abruptly stood up, the table screeching against the floor at the sudden movement. Her hands laid flat against the table and she glared down at him. “I’m not afraid of death. I’m afraid of others dying because of my failure.” She grabbed her bag and turned to leave. “I have work to do…” She said before walking off.

Thomas gawked at her as she stomped off. Her long skirt flowed behind her as she swiftly left. He dropped a tip on the table before rushing after her. He practically jumped out of the joint and jogged after her. “Look, Frisk. I’m sorry for saying that.” He gently touched her shoulder. He felt her slap his hand off as they approached her car. “Let me help you.” He said.

Frisk looked up at him, eyebrows pinched in annoyance. “With what? Insulting me again?”

Thomas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. I overstepped.” He pressed his hand against her car door, keeping her from opening it. “At least let me offer you a place to stay.” He watched her face recoil into a cringe. “Not with me…” He clarified before pulling out his phone. “My sister lives alone. She would be happy to let you live with her. She’s always been fond of you.”

Frisk gripped the strap of her bag loosely as she stared at her car. “I haven’t spoken to Heather in a long time.” Her fingers mindlessly twiddled her keys. “Besides, I don’t want to be of any trouble. I’m fine on my own.” 

“Frisk, I want to believe you. Trust me.” He watched her frown up at him, but she didn’t seem angry at his remark. “I don’t trust you to be alone in that hotel. Especially after what’s happened.” 

She stayed silent as her eyes dragged down to the phone in his hand. “Would she even be okay with that?”

“I’ll call her up right now if I have to. I’m almost certain she would love to have a roommate.” 

Frisk begrudgingly leaned against her car and nodded slowly. It wouldn’t be terrible to live with someone that was actually normal for once. It would be a bit awkward since she hasn’t seen her for a while. Heather worked in the police department’s dispatch unit and worked very closely with Thomas and Frisk. She was a sweetheart and always knew how to brighten a day. It was always comical to see Thomas and Heather in the same room. They looked nothing alike but were siblings. They always explained it was because their parents were polar opposites and they got a split deal. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, while she waited for him to finish his call with his sibling. She hoped this wasn’t a terrible mistake. 

~~~

Sans leaned against a wall in an alleyway across from the burger joint where Frisk and that prick ate. He was warned to keep his distance and not talk to Frisk at all. It doesn’t mean he couldn’t watch her. He wanted to pretend it was for her protection, but in reality, it was for his own selfish purposes. And it was paying off. Seeing her in a cute, blue shirt and wearing a long, silky skirt rattled his soul. He rarely saw her wear skirts, but when she did he could barely fight back the urge to pull her into him and never let go. Not being able to do so was boiling any other thoughts inside his skull. It infuriated him that everybody got to openly watch her parade around in those clothes. It was one thing to let her wear her professional, business attire. But for her to look so cute… It was only for him to witness. 

The minute he saw that curly-haired bastard talk it up with his little lady, it sparked rage in his bones. If that boy wasn’t protected by Frisk’s approval, he would’ve violently beaten him to death right then and there. His hands twitched every time he saw those slimy hands touch Frisk. Every time Frisk didn’t reject his affection, it made his soul violently clench in his chest. He imagined his hands around that thing’s neck.

His soul thumped harder in his ribcage when he saw her suddenly stand up and leave. He silently encouraged her to slap that man across the face, for whatever reason. The cigar in his fingers was crushed in his tightening fist when he watched that man touch his lady more. It took every ounce of his patience to not charge over and break his back. And seeing his dirty, little hands block her from leaving, his teeth ground together. 

Then he watched in silent agony as his lover drove away with that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've been safe in the quarantine. As always, comments are always welcomes and replied to, no matter what :) Hope you're having an amazing week!


	15. Ties

Sans sat at his desk, nearly dozing off from boredom. He was supposed to be writing out letters to possible “business partners”, but he was too unmotivated. Papyrus would do it if his handwriting wasn’t so spastic and incomprehensible. He lazily leaned his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on the desk, as he felt himself almost slip into a nap. He jolted upright when he heard someone knock at his office door. He grumbled out as he fixed his shirt. He looked over at the door as someone walked inside. One of his goons walked in with a few papers in hand. 

“I found the information you were looking for.” He stepped over and set it on the desk in front of Sans.

Sans’ hand grabbed them as he rubbed the bridge between his sockets. His skull was aching from his hangover. “Get the fuck out…” He grunted before focusing down on the papers. The monster left and the room fell silent as Sans read over the words. His body tensed up and his free hand gripped the desk as he confirmed his suspicions. He stood up and crumpled the paper a bit in his clenched fist. 

He stormed down the hall towards his older brother’s room. He threw the door open and stomped over to him. “What the hell is this?” He held up the paper in D.W.’s direction.

W.D. glared over at his brother as he interrupted his work. He leaned back in his desk chair, staring at whatever was in his hand. “That is paper, Sans…”

Sans groaned out before slamming it on the desk in front of W.D., scattering other papers onto the ground. “Quit playin’ with me. I ain’t gonna play dumb with ya’. Tell me why you’re dealing out resurrection magic.” He pointed a boney digit at his brother, his sockets dark and cold as they glared over at him. 

W.D. scowled over at his brother, annoyed that his neat desk was disheveled. “What is the concern?” He tilted his head, crossing his arms at his chest.

“You swore we quit that shit decades ago.” He threw his hands up in anger. “You know what that magic does to humans! Especially power-hungry ones.” He narrowed his sockets further as his brother just stared at him with blank annoyance.

“I made no such promise, Sans. You just chose to believe your own fantasies.” 

“Don’t turn this onto me, you fuck. We saw what mess came of the last time we sold it. What gives you the right to do it more?” He clenched his fists hard as he watched his brother lean in, almost challengingly. He rarely faced off with his older brother like this. Only because he would have more trouble holding up compared to when he would battle it off with Papyrus. 

“We make alliances where we can, Sans. It is already hard enough to spread our “business” and “power” where we can since we were bestowed with the disadvantage of being born as monsters.” His glare sharpened as he continued. “I would advise you to hold your tongue when telling  _ me _ how to be the brains of our operation. I know the consequences of dealing with that type of magic. That is why it only happened once and it happened years ago. Never have I touched it since then.” He slowly stood up, towering over his younger brother. “It is comforting knowing that my own brother lacks trust in me. So much, in fact, that he dug up old records from the archives just to make me the bad guy. Now, if you will excuse me, I am too busy making our operation function. I have no time to be accused of suddenly becoming imbecilic whilst somehow putting my own family in danger! Now  **LEAVE MY OFFICE, SANS!** Before I throw you out myself…” 

Sans physically felt himself shrink into his shoes as his brother towered above him, his booming voice rattling his bones. All he could do was huff before storming out of the office.

~~~

Frisk’s eyes fluttered open slowly, wincing at the light cloaking her face. She wetted her lips as she slowly sat up. Her muscles stretched out as before she looked around in confusion.  _ Oh right… _ Frisk was staying at Heather’s house. She cleared out a corner in her office and laid out an air mattress for her. All of her stuff laid out next to her on the floor, the outfit she prepared for herself was neatly folded and sat atop her suitcase. Her arms shoved off the blanket before she stood up, stretching her back out a bit. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable thing ever, but it was definitely better than the floor. She quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom before following the smell of breakfast. 

She stepped into the kitchen and was a bit taken aback. Heather was cooking breakfast and brewing some tea on the stove. She was humming along to whatever song was on the radio. It had been a long time since she’s had someone cook her breakfast. 

Heather turned a bit to see Frisk as she walked into the kitchen. “Good morning, cutie. I thought I’d make us some breakfast to kickstart the day.” She smiled wide as she flipped the pancakes. “I’m also making up some chai tea. I hope you still like it.” 

Frisk walked over and looked down at all of the food. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, hash-browns… The whole nines. “Wow… You really didn’t have to go this far, Heather. I would’ve been fine with a hot-pocket.” She smiled lightly when she heard Heather snort. 

“As if I’m letting you start the day off with that.” She then waved to her to sit at the table. 

Frisk sat at the table and watched her do her magic. Heather was just as short and spunky as ever. She and Thomas really were polar opposites in appearance. Her skin was a caramel tan and her hair was like dark chocolate. Thomas just looked like Carrot Head. 

Frisk thanked Heather as she dished out the food. She took a sip of the tea and felt her soul warm up. Once Heather sat down at the table with Frisk, they both started to eat. She made sure to eat as much as she could since she didn’t know when she’d eat this good again. The food tasted like heaven and it brought back fond memories. She ignored the fact that Sans was a part of those memories and just focused on the good parts.

They both ate silently for a few minutes before Heather broke through the silence with a simple conversation. They chatted about how their lives have been since the last time they talked. Heather’s life was pretty tame, while Frisk’s was a complete disaster. And it showed.

“Hey, at least you’re not addicted to drugs.” Heather laughed lightly, earning a chuckle from Frisk.

“If you don’t count my cripple nicotine and caffeine addiction.” She noted before taking a sip of her tea. 

Another silence fell between them as they finished their breakfast. Frisk helped her clean the dishes as they listened to the radio. The patio door was opened to let the nice breeze roll through the house. The smell of the fall leaves and of the fresh lawn clippings wafted up Frisk’s body as she daydreamed lightly. It was all so comforting. It was like a dream to her. 

Frisk was made to sit down at the kitchen table once more as Heather gathered some papers from the counter. Curiosity tingled at Frisk’s skin as she watched her closely. Her eyebrows pinched together as Heather sat down at the table across from her, placing the file down in front of her. 

“I have some news for your case. Since I have close ties to the Jackson City police department they let me make copies of their cases to put towards your investigation.” Heather explained as she opened the file for her and pulled out a large stack of papers. “They’ve found DNA evidence at the previous disappearance location.”

Frisk felt a fast shock roll up her spine that demanded she sit up straighter. She instantly reached for it and began to read over it. 

“The DNA ties back to a Mr. Smith Davidson. A convict. It’s suspected he’s been doing all of the heavy liftings in this operation. Although, no witnesses have ever seen him this man before.” She pointed at the mug shot on the man’s file. Frisk looked over at her but couldn’t speak. “They’ve cross-matched his DNA with at least five other cases related to the same disappearances… The only problem is…”

Frisk clenched her jaw as she leaned in further as Heather held in her words at first.

“He’s been dead for over seven years.” 

A hard drop in her stomach made the food churn around sourly. “Dead? That can’t be right…” 

Heather sighed and leaned her head in her hands. “He died in prison. But they’ve double-checked every piece of evidence multiple times. It always comes back the same. Nobody can explain it, but it just proves that this case is too much for us to handle.”

Frisk shook her head and cursed out under her breath. “No. We can’t say that.” She rubbed her eyes and held in a breath before sighing out. “How did he die?”

Heather thought for a moment before shrugging a bit. “His file doesn’t say much about his death. But he was involved in a riot in prison and was shot a few times before bleeding out. So either the file is lying and he faked his death, or somebody is dealing in dark magic.” 

Frisk leaned hard back into the seat and tapped her fingers against the papers. “They’re using dead men to do their work for them. Is that even possible…?” She glanced over at Heather’s confused face.

“If it were possible, I don’t know anybody involved in that realm.” She closely watched Frisk’s frustrated glare at the ground. “But I think you might…”

Frisk tensed up and instantly knew who she was talking about. “No.” She grunted, pinching her eyes shut.

“Oh, come on, Frisk... What if they know something about this?”

“Heather, I respect you. But I refuse to set foot on that property ever again.” She stated bluntly, her throat tightening in frustration and embarrassment.

Heather sighed slowly and slumped in her seat a bit. “I’m not going to force you, Frisk. I’d never do that. But we both know that this process will take a whole lot longer with a lot more resources being used up just to find out something that would take just a quick conversation to fix.” She waited for Frisk to respond. She waited for her to react even a bit, but Frisk was stuck staring at the ground. She practically saw Frisk reliving whatever happened in that place. “The longer this investigation goes on, the more I fear for your life.” She saw Frisk’s eyes briefly glance in her direction before looking back on the floor. 

“I can’t get involved with them again. It was already risky enough before, because of the job.”

“I’m not talking to Frisk the detective right now. I’m talking to my friend.” Frisk’s tense posture noticeably softened. “Just please let me help you. I’m just trying to make this go by faster.”

Frisk considered it for a second before tensing back up as flashes of her being man-handled sparked behind her eyes. “What’s the point of that? We already know it’s Dean’s gang that’s doing all of this…”

“But what if it’s not. We still don’t have solid evidence that it’s even them.” She threw her hands up a bit and grunted. “We actually have more evidence going against that theory. Ever since the hotel bombing, it’s been heavily debated. Those were the civilians he’s supposed to be protecting that got blown up. And this Smith guy had no previous affiliation to that gang. He was involved with a small gang in Harper City.”

Frisk grit her teeth together as her anxiety boiled her nerves. “Harper’s gang is too small to be involved in this… Right…?” She looked over but frowned at Heather’s somber expression. 

“It would make more sense than Dean snatching up all of his own citizens…” She reached out and gently touched Frisk’s arm. “Just ask them if they’ve been dealing out that type of magic. If so, then we can figure out who exactly has been buying it off them and start there.” She sat through a tense silence before piping up, “We can’t go out and scout out a new entire city just to come up cold.”

“Fine…” Frisk groaned out, looking over at Heather who was smiling over at her encouragingly. “I better not regret it though.”

“I promise, I’ll make sure you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty chill chapter. It's always difficult writing tame chapters since I already know the big events to come. It's one of the necessities though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and comments are always welcomed and replied to !! :)


	16. Darkness

Frisk stood outside of the property, her feet glued to the sidewalk. She gripped onto her pants nervously, trying to diffuse her sweaty palms. Her burns ached quietly as the fabric of her shirt rubbed against them. The air was locked in her chest as her muscles froze. The amount of courage she mustered up to show up was not enough to actually go through with it. She thoroughly debated whether she should just turn around and hit the trail. But as soon as those thoughts hit her, she instantly pushed them away. People’s lives were on the line. She has no right to make selfish demands, especially if they prolong the already tumultuous investigation. She swallowed her pride and took the first step onto the property. Step by step she pushed her way up to the door. Her shaky fingers pushed open the door and she made her way inside. The further she pushed herself inside her anxiety melted into anger. The air surrounding her body was thick and sour as she stomped her way deeper into the house. 

The door loomed in front of her as she hesitated to open it. A slow and deep breath was pulled into her lungs before she opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes locked on W.D. who sat at his desk, focused down at whatever he was writing on the wood. She didn’t hesitate this time to walk inside and stride over to his desk. 

W.D. didn’t even look up from his desk as he spoke up before her. “Hello, Frisk. What an unexpected visit.” 

Frisk pinched her face as she put her hands on her hips. “Resurrection magic.” She said simply, watching his face for any change. Nothing.

“You are the second person to try and discuss that with me today. Just so you know, the previous one did not end well.” He said simply, his face still stoic as he continued to write on the paper. His handwriting was very extravagant and detailed. 

Frisk’s face shifted to a confused one as she stood there like a statue. Her whole prepared words blew out of one of her ears.  _ Second…? _ She obviously looked adrift as her brain tried to reorganize itself. “I found out who’s been doing the abducting. All of the collected evidence so far comes up with their DNA on it. The only problem is that he’s been dead for years.” Frisk felt her stomach drop when the tip of his pen screeched to a halt against the paper. 

“Who?” He muttered quietly, his stare locked on his desk as his pen began to stain the paper with ink.

“Smith Davidson. He was involved in a gang in Harper City before he died in prison.” She cautiously eyed his face, slowly observing a shift in expression. She felt a cold shiver roll up her skin as he slowly looked over at her. He didn’t say anything, which confirmed what she was almost hoped wasn’t true. “Don’t… Don’t tell me this was your doing…” She whispered as he leaned back in his seat.

“It was the last time I sold off that type of magic.” He admitted, reaching up and rubbing the cracks in his skull as if they hurt. He cursed out in frustration as he rolled his head back. “It was to Harper’s Gang… I did not assume anything about it because of their small size. It was seven years ago.”

Frisk sucked in a sharp breath before whispering. “That’s when he died… He’s been the one taking these people from Jackson City.” She felt her muscles weaken as everything hit her at once. It was like a hard punch to the chest. “I’ve been looking at the wrong place this whole time… I’ve wasted all of this time and all of those resources…” Her hand shakily reached out and grabbed the desk to keep her steady. “People have died because of my incompetence…” She covered her eyes and dug her nails into the wood. 

W.D. looked down at her and sighed slowly. “Absolutely none of that is your fault. If this evidence just recently came into light, then how was there any way of knowing?” 

Frisk pinched the bridge of her nose, refusing to show exactly how weak she felt on the inside. “I was hyper-focused on Dean’s gang… I could’ve pushed past my preconceived judgments of the situated and scouted in other cities. I put all of my energy into my theory, like an amateur.” She groaned out and leaned her body against the desk, facing away from him.

W.D. stared down at her, a slight grimace falling on his mouth. “Well then. I did not help in that respect. I encouraged you to look into Dean’s gang.” He watched to console her, but the tension surrounding them was piercing. “Let me take some of the responsibility off your shoulders.” 

Frisk’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the desk harder. “You have no obligation to this case. I am the one who has to save these people. If they’re even still alive…” She choked out the last part, biting her lip to try and calm down the shaking of her bottom lip. “You were just in it because I was going after a rival gang…” 

“You think of me as selfish. It would hurt if I cared.” He admitted, lightly tapping his digits against the desk. “You are right though. Most of what I do is out of self-interest. That is why I originally agreed.” 

The more he talked the higher Frisk’s blood pressure rose. She wasn’t necessarily surprised by his words, but it was definitely not what she wanted to hear. “I guess it’s good that this is the last time I ask anything of you.”

“Is it, though?” He watched her as her back tensed at his words.

“Why would you even care? It’s not as if I’ve made your life any more stress-free.” She scoffed, stepping away from the desk.

“I am selfish. Have you forgotten?” 

Frisk knew he was teasing her, but it only made it harder for her. The bitter churning in her stomach wasn’t slowing down. She stood silently for a moment before abruptly leaving the room. She didn’t want him distracting her from her job. The information was confirmed and that’s all she needed from him. She shut the door behind her and headed down the corridor. She jumped hard when she felt someone grab her hand gently. She whipped around and was about to elbow whoever it was. Every muscle in her body froze when she looked up at Sans. He seemed just as surprised as she was to see him. Dammit. 

They both stood there silently. Frisk was too nervous to talk and Sans didn’t think this far enough when he saw her. The air hung heavily between them and the house practically fell still. Even though the last time they were alone together Sans frightened her to her core, she still couldn’t fight the feelings back. She desperately wanted to forget it. She also wanted to tell him everything that’s going on and go back to how things were before. She was being split in half. It seemed like Sans could read it all over her face.

“Your shoe is untied…” He whispered through the thick silence. 

Frisk seemed to not process his words at first, but when she did her jaw dropped a bit. She quickly looked down, and the minute she did a finger flicked her nose lightly. Her eyes slowly looked up at him and her face was covered in frustrated shock. Sans couldn’t fight back his quiet snort and his socket winking a bit as he held back a chuckle. “I’m going to punch you…” She whispered. There was a small pause before she actually tried to punch him.

Sans reached up and easily caught her fist in his hand. “I would let ya’, but I’m more concerned with you breaking your hand.” He admitted before letting go of her hand. He watched as she recoiled from him a bit. He frowned again, his brow bones pinching together. “I’m sorry, Frisk. I can’t even begin to express how sorry I am. ‘Bout everything. I’ll probably spend an eternity apologizing for what I did to you… For how much I scared ya’…” He stared down at her as she just stood there, frozen. 

“You don’t have an eternity…” She whispered slowly, looking down at her hands as she held them close to her chest. 

Sans reached down and gently caressed her face, touching her chin so she could look back up at him. “Let me make all of this up to you…” He noticed she didn’t pull back, but she refused to look up at him with her eyes. “Please, Frisk. Please let me fix this.” 

Frisk felt the ache in her chest as he spoke.  _ He made a mistake… He’s always treated you so well, aside from a few instances. He always comforted you and protected you. People make mistakes all of the time… _ She pinched her eyes shut and threw all of those thoughts out to the curb. No. She wasn’t going to justify his actions just because he was good to her. Nothing excuses him from being an aggressive drunkard. What if she didn’t scream out for him to stop? What if he didn’t listen to her? What was he even going to do once he ripped her clothes off? The questions bubbled up into the back of her head as she fought back the bile from rising into the back of her throat. Was all of this unforgivable? She did sleep with his brother… It was her fault that he was so angry. They could’ve stayed comfortable if she didn’t screw it all up. Frisk silently screamed out in her head as she felt her body being pulled apart. Her eyes slowly opened as tears stung her eyes. “I can’t…” She quietly choked out.

Sans felt a stab in his chest at her words, watching a tear fall down her cheek. He had really screwed up this time. Usually, he could fix his mistakes, but his nightmares were finally surfacing. “Frisk, please…”

“You promised you’d never treat me that way… You said you’d never treat me like those… those men…” She whimpered as the lump in her throat suffocated her. 

Sans slowly removed his hand from her cheek, his sockets falling dark. “It’s so hard being away from you, Frisk…” He mumbled, watching her step away from him. “It’s hard living without you next to me…” 

Frisk grimaced at his words, feeling her stomach knot up. Of course, it hurt her too. In many ways. But she didn’t want to be manipulated into forgiving him. “Selfish…” She shakily sighed out. She watched him look over at her with an ever-growing frown. “All of you. Selfish.” She spat out slowly before quickly turning around and leaving. 

She rushed out of there quickly before getting stopped again. She ran to her car and quickly sat in the driver’s seat. She sat there silently, gripping the steering wheel. The car wasn’t even on; she just needed to sit in silence. She then loudly cursed out and felt a tear burn down her cheek. 

Frisk composed herself before driving back to Heather’s house. She got out of the car and made sure she looked as if she was completely normal inside. She stepped up the walkway and unlocked the door. The second she pushed open the door she felt as if something was off. The doormat was gone... Once she stepped inside it was confirmed that something was going on. Everything was gone. All of the furniture. All of the plants and pictures. She made sure to step out and confirm this was the right house. Heather’s car was in the driveway too. 

She cautiously stepped inside and silently cursed when she realized her gun was left in her bag. She slowly moved through the house and checked every room. All gone… She finally reached the room she stayed in and all of her things were gone too. She felt her blood run cold as she heard footsteps behind her. Before she could turn around she felt a strong arm wrap around her and a large hand press a wet rag against her airways. She struggled and refused to breathe in. She tried to fight against whoever held her back, but she soon found her chest burning from the lack of oxygen. The second she pulled in a sharp breath, she felt her muscles loosen and her head grow light and fuzzy… 

Frisk’s eyes slowly rolled back before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter and is only a lead in to some more intense stuff. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! And as always comments are always welcomed :) Have a great day and stay safe!


	17. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a quick note before the chapter starts. Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every single reader and it makes my day every time I see someone enjoying it and leaving comments. The story is already at 420+ hits lmao that's crazy to me!! Especially since this is the first fic I've ever written. I'll be diligently working on more chapters now that my college classes are over with. Sorry for keeping you, I hope you enjoy :)

Frisk slowly rose from the darkness, her skull aching from the pressure behind her eyes. Her muscles felt like jello, her skin burning from whatever cold surface her body was laying on. The energy slowly started to grow in her body as she shifted. As her thoughts started to conjure, the stench of mildew and rotten wood burned the inside of her nose. She tried to look around, but it dawned on her that her eyes were covered by fabric and her hands were tied behind her back. She struggled to try and get herself to sit up, but her strength wasn’t entirely back yet.

She tensed when she heard footsteps approach her. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as the footsteps slowly approached her. She sucked in a sharp breath when she was grabbed and yanked up to be propped on her knees. The fabric was ripped from her eyes and she flinched hard. She winced at the sudden flood of light, taking a moment to adjust to the brightness. Her blurry vision slowly focused on whoever was standing over her. The air froze in her throat as her eyes shot open.

“Thomas…?” The name fell from her lips like sludge. It was unequivocally him that was standing over her. His long, copper hair laid against his shoulders and his sharp, green eyes stared directly into hers. His usual professional attire was replaced with casual jeans and a hoodie. A sneer rolled onto his lips as he watched the realization sink into her eyes. 

An abrupt laugh escaped his lips and he raised his fists a bit as he clenched them. His arms shook like a child holding in their excitement at an amusement park. “Finally!” He shot out, locking his gaze back down at her. His eyes were wide and quivered excitedly down at her horrified face. “I was so tired of playing this stupid game.”

The words froze on her tongue as she just stared up at him, her mouth agape. Her mouth moved slowly as if words tried to fight out. 

Thomas leaned down, grabbing his knees to prop himself up. “Looks like you’re confused.” He mumbled as the smile on his lips slowly limped. “I supposed I should fill you in on the joke…” He reached down and gripped her jaw hard, making her stare up at him. “You’re the joke.” He mocked as he leaned his face further down. “This whole time, you were so blissfully ignorant… I actually started to enjoy it.” 

Frisk stared at his face as he dug into her with his eyes. She tried to shake her face out of his hand but he just gripped her jaw harder. She grunted out as he pressed a finger against her pressure point and pressed hard. “Why?” The only word she could muster out.

“Should I start from the beginning of my job or just until you became a pain in my ass?” He quirked a brow before shoving her back against the concrete wall. He paced back and put a hand behind his neck, rubbing it lightly. “I’m not sure if I should let you suffer from knowing the answers or suffer from not knowing them… Hm… I suppose we have time to burn.” He smirked devilishly down at her before popping a squat on a chair across the room from her. “I don’t work for the police department, Frisk. Never did.” He then acted out a surprised gasp. “And I was never your friend! How surprising… You were a liability at best.” He snorted at her twisted face. 

“Why did you do all of this? You dedicated so many years to the job… Everyone knew you…” Frisk felt her chest ache as she spoke out.

Thomas laughed once against before wiping away an invisible tear. “Oh, cute. Frisk, nobody really knew me. The only reason I ‘dedicated so many years’ was because of people like you. You got in the way of the real operation because of course, you did. You went out of your way to pick up those cases instead of letting me take them. At first, I thought it was out of spite, but then I realized it was for your own fragile ego.” He propped his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together. “I was a ‘transfer’ before you came along. My connections gave the department paperwork and a lot of money not to question the legality of it all. The operation was going smoothly at first, ‘til you came along and stuck your nose in places it didn’t need to be. Now, look at where we are.”

Frisk felt her stomach drop from his words. Memories of their first interactions flashed behind her eyes. He was always cautious around her and tried to take her cases from her. Then suddenly he got all too close and comfortable to her. 

“You’re like a rash, Frisk. Every time I thought I got rid of you, you just came back stronger. Every case I intentionally made harder for you to deal with, you somehow bounced back from.” He chuckled sickly and shook his head. “Every time you came up cold or anytime your crime scene came up baren, it was me. Eventually, I started to step in because of how god damn persistent you were.” He frowned a bit and his knuckles turned white for a second. “Granted, I made a few mistakes. The last case we ‘investigated’ I forgot to collect the stupid phone. But it didn't matter anyway. The sniveling little brat got whacked anyways, thanks to you of course. If you didn’t persist on them getting interviewed, I might’ve let them off the hook.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit it and inhaled slowly as he eyed her face with bored eyes.

Frisk felt the bile rise in her throat as it all dawned on her. It was all hopeless anyway…

“Anyways…” He spoke up again as he blew the smoke in her direction. “Now that you’re going to be out of the way, I don’t have to go to any more extremes.” He smiled wide down at her before chuckling. “Really got me all tied up, to be honest. I mean, I blew up a fucking hotel to try and get rid of you.” He then laughed out when Frisk gasped at his words. He pointed lazily over at her as he calmed down. “After you miraculously survived the ambush back in Jackson, I had to conjure up with something spectacular… And it didn’t even work!” His laughter continued a bit longer.

Frisk pressed her back against the gritty, cold concrete. Her vision blurred with tears as she stared silently over at him. A psychopath… He was a fucking psychopath… She never even knew.

Thomas took another long drag of his cigarette before blowing it from his nose, calming his laughter. “Although, my plans did get interrupted. I wasn’t informed you’d have company… So, I thought ‘Hey, let’s just end this and let them think I got snatched up too’, but then… You left the skeleton’s house at your own volition. I knew that had to be my perfect opportunity to end it all for good.” He happily took in her silence before continuing. “You completely ate up that story too! You trusted every word I told you about me surviving in a van!” He scoffed out and tapped off the ash from the butt of the cigarette. “You trusted me so so much. You were so upset about what your boyfriend did to you, that you would’ve thrown yourself at me if you could. Although, I did spend years trying to seduce you into submission… But now I know you have a… type.” He eyed her judgmentally as he stood up and approached her again. “The moment you agreed to move in with my ‘sister’ I knew I finally had you.”

Frisk grimaced as he held the cigarette right in her face, feeling the heat radiate from it. She exhaled slowly before glaring up at him. “Why give me the information about the evidence found at the scenes of the recent crimes…?”

Thomas stared down at her for a second before chuckling out slyly. “Easiest question ever.” He crouched down in front of her, narrowing his eyes. “Because now the investigation is pointed at Harper’s Gang and away from Dean’s.” He stood up and tapped some ashes onto her. “So, if and when your boyfriends go looking for you, it’s them they will attack and get out of the way.” He took a long drag and turned away from her.

“Why keep me alive?” She blurted out, causing him to pause. She watched as he seemed to think hard on her question, but she couldn’t see his face at all. Her muscles tensed when she heard him snort. 

“We will either keep you as ransom, for when your boys do inevitably crush Harper’s gang and figure out they never had you. Or we’ll sell you to one of our sex rings.” He said simply before looking down at her, his face much darker in expression now.

Frisk felt a hard shiver roll up her body at his stare. “You really think they’ll accept whatever conditions you demand just for me back?” She scoffed, scrunching her nose at the thought. Her soul ran cold from his slow, dark chuckle. 

“Oh, Frisk. Stupid little, Frisk…” He crushed the cigarette in his hand as he spoke out, “You gave me the best gift I could’ve ever asked for. You somehow got two of the three Gaster Brothers wrapped around your tiny, weak finger… Of course, they will come for you.” He then motioned for one of the guards at the door to watch over Frisk. He walked over to the doorway and chuckled slowly. “Frisk. Always the damsel in distress.” He laughed out as he left the room, leaving the man alone with Frisk.

Frisk sat there, staring up at the man who glared down at her. She slowly swallowed the words in her mouth as she chose to stay quiet. The minute the man looked away from her, her mind quickly wrapped around the situation. If someone  **didn’t** come for her, they would kill her. She didn’t really believe they would set her free just for ransom anyways. She looked around the room to see if she could come up with a plan. She shifted slightly and felt nothing in her pockets. They must’ve searched her. She cautiously watched the man as he shifted in his spot, obviously bored. She was grateful that this man was just going to let her sit there. He could do anything to her and nobody would even care. Her mind began to play through multiple scenarios all at once, but quickly went blank the minute the man spoke up.

“Nasty bitch.” He spat, glaring down at her again. Frisk knew to bite her tongue this time. “We should’ve just shot you, to begin with. Too much trouble for just some fucking woman.” 

Frisk ground her teeth together at his words. She glared up at him and watched him narrow his eyes down towards her. “Fuck you.” She spat out, staring up at him challengingly. She instantly hated herself for saying that. She watched the man turn around and pull out his gun. He pointed it down at her and leaned in. The cold metal pressed against her forehead and it stung her skin. Her eyes were wide at first but slowly narrowed at his pause. She leaned into it and glared coldly up at him. Do it. You can’t though. A small anxious voice scratched in the back of her head, telling her he could kill her, but she ignored it. She watched the man pull the gun away for a second before whipping it across her face. Her hair flew in her face as it was thrown to the side, blood beginning to run through the back of her throat. Blood dripped from her nose and landed on the concrete next to her as her head pressed against the cold wall. She heard the man scoff as she slowly moved her head back, her vision blurry from the tears that were just smacked out of her. She didn’t give him a reaction though.  _ I’m going to watch you burn, you coward. _ The man turned back around before pulling his phone out. Her nose throbbed as the blood dripped fast down her face and onto her clothes. 

Her heart thumped in her chest as she looked down at her legs. She sat her butt back against the wall and stretched her legs out. She watched him cautiously as he messed around on his phone, completely facing away from her. Every-so-slightly she began to sit on top of her tied hands, holding back any noises from how much it put a strain on her wrists and how it rubbed the rope against her already sensitive burns. She slowly began to move her hands more and more forwards. She froze when the man shifted, but he was just mindlessly scratching his ass.

Frisk let out a silent, shaky breath as she continued to move her hands towards the pits of her knees then down her calves. Finally, her soul rang out in hope when she got her feet through the loop and pulled her hands back to her chest. She silently celebrated before slowly pushing herself up, making sure to stay full behind him. He was fully distracted, seemingly swiping on Tinder. She quietly stood up behind him and tightened the rope between her wrists, building up all of her courage for this moment. 

She saw him shift to look but she was already jumping up, wrapping her tied wrists tightly around his neck, and sharply yanking back. His hand went for his gun but she was already jabbing her heel into the back of his knee, making him collapse to the ground along with her. His gun and phone fell to the ground and skidded away from them. She white-knuckled the rope tightly around his neck, wrapping her legs around his chest to immobilize him a bit more. She ducked away as he tried to reach back and grab her. She held back a yelp as he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked hard on it. But it didn’t loosen her death-grip on the rope. He grabbed at her face but she dug her teeth into one of his hands, hearing a crunch in her mouth before it was pulled from her mouth. He kept a tight grip on her hair and yanked her head back and forth, giving her a headache and made it a little hard to focus. They both struggled on the ground for a few minutes before she felt him slowly weaken in her grasp. The grip on her hair went limp and after waiting a bit longer he finally stopped moving altogether. 

Frisk slowly removed the rope from his neck and pushed the limp body off of her. She panted on the ground for a minute, spitting out blood onto the ground. She couldn’t even tell if it was his or hers. But as soon as she relaxed, she became alert again. She’s not done. She quickly got up and stared down at the man. Her eyes landed on his chest, watching it slowly rise and fall. He’s only out cold… She slowly stepped over him and pushed his head back with her shoe, before pressing it down on his throat. She quickly stomped on his throat and heard a loud popping sound. 

Her hands shook slightly as she quickly began to search his pockets. Finally, her hands landed on a pocket knife. She let out a shaky sigh of relief before cutting the rope around her wrists. She rubbed them lightly before shoving the knife in her pocket. She quickly ran over to the gun and picked it up. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her hands were shaking so hard it was difficult to check the clip of the gun. Eight bullets. That’s all she had. Then that’s all she’s going to need. 

Frisk approached the door and pointed the gun before opening it slowly. She inspected the empty hallway before slowly exiting the room. Where the hell was she…? Was this an underground network? She slowly began to walk down the hallway. She kept the gun up as she quietly walked down the hallway. Nobody was around. There was nothing but dust and silence around her. Her breathing was strained and her muscles twitched anxiously. 

The further she pushed down into the concrete hallways, the more her hope faded away. She had no idea where she was going or if she was even making any progress. Every turn she took, it just turned her around even more. Her feet ached from the endless wandering and she finally decided to rub blood from her nose and rub it on every intersection she saw to distinguish if she was actually walking in circles. But it didn’t amount to anything. Because just after a few more turns she blindly ran into someone around one of the corners. It was probably a guard, but they were surprised to see her. She quickly threw the gun up and shot him point-blank in the chest. 

Frisk gasped out as he fell to the ground. Not gasping from the fact that she killed him, but because the gunshot loudly echoed through the concrete facility. Almost instantly she saw men burst out of a nearby room and begin to run after her. She decided to just quickly run for it instead of wasting bullets. 

She ran past an open door and yelled out when someone grabbed her, taking a chunk of her hair and yanking back. Whoever it was smacked the gun out of her hand and tossed her to the men approaching them. 

“Lock the bitch up.” yelled a voice down the hall. Frisk looked over with wide eyes, swallowing her fear a bit when she saw Thomas and Heather approaching her. “Make sure she can’t even think about escaping this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Stuff will be ramping up now >:D lol I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or concerns, I'll happily answer them in the comments!


	18. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Graphic Violence!

Mettaton leaned against W.D.’s desk, humming slowly. His glowing eyes stared down at him as he wrote away, almost completely devoid of any emotion. His metallic fingers tapped against the desk as his gears impatiently ground together. His perfectly, porcelain teeth lightly tapped together restlessly as he stared down at the skeleton. His impatient tendencies always got the best of him and sometimes it was hard to hide. The slow dragging of the fountain pen against the paper was boiling his oil. The silence hung in the room like a thick fog, nearly choking up Mettaton’s airway. 

“Can you please cease the tapping and humming? It is giving me a headache.” W.D. groaned, shooting a fast glare up at Mettaton. He couldn’t stand the robot, in all honesty. His presence alone gave him whiplash. But the business was business and he had no room to be picky. Although, it annoyed him that he had to do the paperwork for each deal they made. And it seemed every deal they made, Mettaton demanded more and more from them. Granted he always paid up, so there was really nothing to complain about.

Mettaton giggled and leaned further on the desk. “Sorry, deary~ I can be quite the impatient gent sometimes.” He smirked lightly and ran a hand over the smooth desk. His delicate, metallic hands practically feel the dust collecting. The silence fell back over them like a blanket once again and it made his metallic skin crawl. “So…” He hummed out, his stare grew sharper at the skeleton before he continued. “How’s Frisk doing?” He asked, lightly running his fingers over the wood, eyes locking on the skeleton’s face to sense any changes.

W.D. seemed to grow increasingly more annoyed with every word the robot spoke. His voice was piercing and unpleasant to W.D.’s senses. “I do not know. The last time we spoke was a few days ago.” He shrugged, redipping his pen in the ink before continuing the paperwork.

“Oh! Does she not live here anymore?“ The magenta glow from his eye reflected on W.D.’s skull as he stared down at him. He watched as W.D. just simply shook his head. Mettaton dramatically sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. “Wow, I really am behind on local gossip.” He leaned more against the desk, casting a small shadow over the paper W.D. was writing on. It was obvious the skeleton was about to speak up, but their attention was ripped away from their own tension.

The door flung open and nearly broke as it slammed against the wall. Both Mettaton and W.D. seemed surprised when they saw Sans standing in the doorway, red smoke pouring into the room quickly.

“Frisk is gone!” Sans nearly gasped out.

W.D. quickly stood up, his palms firmly landing against the desk. Mettaton glanced over at him quickly before pressing his fingertips against his pink lips, eyes wide in surprise. “Oh no! Where is she?” His back straightened as he watched W.D.’s body be surrounded with some sort of purple aura. Interesting.

Sans stomped his way closer to them, fists clenched hard. “She’s gone. I can’t find her anywhere and the house she moved to is empty. But her car is there collectin’ dust.” He said, heat practically radiating from him as his soul shook in his chest.

Mettaton gasped quietly and stared down at the skeleton. “Oh my! Where could she have gone?” He leaned in, his wide eyes burning a hole in Sans’ head.

W.D. stepped forwards and grabbed Sans’ arm before speaking up. “Harper’s Gang…” His fingers dug into the shirt’s thick fabric. “The last time we spoke, she discovered it was Harper’s Gang that was responsible for the disappearances. They must have known somehow.” 

Mettaton bowed backward slightly and pushed his hair from his face. “How bold of them! Can I be of any service?” He asked, eyeing the two brothers as they stared at one another.

“No. We do not need your help.” W.D. said before dragging his brother out of there. “We will have to continue business later.” He said before they raced down the hallway, presumably to find Papyrus or others for aid. 

Mettaton watched them leave him alone in the room. He lightly tapped his fingers against the desk and sighed lightly. “So much concern for a stupid, little human…” He huffed before leaving the room. 

~~~

Sans’ soul was restless as they teleported in front of Harper’s Gang building. It was such a small gang and they were always deemed harmless. They agreed to stay out of each other’s business… But to take his little lady out from under him. There was no going back. He refused to be held back from ripping all of their hearts out. His feet firmly planted themselves in the soil as his orbs locked on the front entrance. He couldn’t even hear his brothers tell him to wait as his body carried itself blindly to the doors. He nearly busted the doors off their hinges as he kicked them open. He listened to gunshots outside as his brothers dealt with the guards. He was surrounded by humans staring at him with wide, confused eyes. 

“Where is she?” He mumbled out, eyeing them as they silently stood there. Some of them glance at one another before slowly reaching for their guns. Thick, red smoke was pouring from his eyes as he watched the humans, his soul erratically throwing itself around in his chest. “ **Where is she?** ” His voice boomed out, the red pinpricks melting from his eyes before he threw his hands out, throwing sharp bones at whoever was directly in front of him. A few people were impaled by the bones, their bodies being nailed to whatever surface that was behind them. 

Gunshots began to ring through the room as Sans grabbed people by their souls and threw them against the walls. He saw a man calling for backup and before he got to finish, Sans grabbed his soul and threw him so hard against the nearest wall that he completely blew through it. He was about to send out another wave of bones but he felt a hand grab his skull and shove him backward. W.D. stepped forward and ran his hand over the room, a bright purple beam shooting out and cutting each human in half. 

Once all of the body fell lifelessly against the floor, he looked down at Sans with a burning glare. “Think before you act Sans!” His voice boomed, pushing his brother back again. He watched as he stumbled a bit before shooting him a glare. Before his brother spoke up, he continued, “If Frisk is here, then tearing the building down will not help in finding her. Mindlessly throwing out punches could possibly put her in danger, you idiot.” He smacked his head and watched as Papyrus held Sans back.

“I can’t help it!” Sans growled out, glaring coldly up at his brother. “They have my Frisk ‘nd I can’t just stand and talk to these people.” 

W.D. was about to speak up, but a gunshot rang behind them and it blew through his trenchcoat, barely missing him. He threw his arm back and a glowing hand flew out of the hole in his hand. It shot towards the person and grabbed their head, throwing them to the ground and a loud crack came from their skull hitting the ground. He huffed slowly and looked away from his brother. “ We could have done this easily, but now we have every gang member coming after us.” His frown tightened a bit before adding, “Because of you.”

Sans ripped himself away from Papyrus’ grip and pushed past his older brother. He stomped down the main corridor, busting open every door he saw to check inside. He saw someone try to get the jump on him, but he quickly grabbed their head and held them against the nearest wall. He leaned his head down and glared down at the little worm.

“Where is she?” His voice was deep and sharp like a knife. His thin patience wavered when the human didn’t speak. “Tell me!” He yelled, slamming his head against the wall.

“What are you talking about?” The human cried out.

“Frisk! Where is Frisk?” He hissed, his fingertips digging into the paper-thin skin. 

“I don’t even know who that is!” 

Sans gritted his teeth together before shoving his fingers in his mouth, cranking down on his jaw. She ripped his head off and angrily threw it against the wall, knocking a hole in it. He dropped the body before continuing his search. He heard a ruckus down the hall where he came from. He ignored it though, knowing that it was just his brothers.

Room after room and he came up with nothing. A trail of limp, dismembered bodies was left behind by Sans as he marched closer to the main office of the mob boss. He kicked open the thick, oak door, sending it across the room. He stepped inside and locked his gaze at the mob boss, pointing a shotgun at him. Sans barely flinched when he felt the shotgun shoot him in the shoulder. He took fast strides towards the bastard before ripping the shotgun from his hands. He grabbed his soul and lifted him up slowly, gripping the shotgun’s handle. 

“Frisk.” He spat, “Where is she?” The red smoke was pouring from his sockets as he could barely contain his burning animosity towards the sniveling humans who stood in his way of finding his woman. 

The human struggled in his grip, gasping out for air. “Who?” He choked out.

Sans rumbled before pointing the shotgun up at the human, pressing the barrel to his forehead. He pulled the trigger and watched as his brain turned to jelly and splattered all over the room. He dropped the body and threw the gun out of the nearest window. He stood there, his chest heaving as he struggled to compose himself. Where is she? Where could she have gone? Was she even here or was she taken somewhere else? What if she was already dead? Thoughts flooded his skull as he stood there, the room flooding with red smoke. He blew up. Hyperbolic flames poured from his eyes as he grabbed the heavy desk and threw it across the room, taking out the wall it landed against. He grabbed every piece of furniture he could see and threw it wherever he wanted to. He heard a gunshot and saw someone standing in the hallway. He got shot in the arm but didn’t even feel it. He stared over at the human who bravely stood his ground. Like the stupid human it was… He clenched his fists and fully turned towards the human, a blaster manifesting behind him. He saw the look of horror on the human’s face before shooting the ray at him. It lit up the whole building with a bright red glow and a tingling heat. It busted through every wall of the building and even a few trees outside before he made it disappear. All that was standing of the human was a pair of legs that fell to the ground, smoking. 

W.D. stepped into the room, completely silent as he looked down at his brother who was huffing and sweating. Papyrus followed suit and grimaced at the bloody mess that covered Sans’ clothes. W.D. sighed slowly and looked around the room… Or whatever was left of it. “She is not here. I cannot sense her anywhere.” He spoke up, watching Sans slowly look up at him finally. 

“I know…” Sans whispered, his shoulders slumping slightly from exhaustion. He was already tired when they teleported there, but now almost all of his magic was out of his system. He felt like he could collapse at any moment.

“We should leave. Everyone is dead and it is going to be obvious it was us.” W.D. forced him to walk out of there with him, letting Papyrus help push him. 

“I’M VERY SORRY BROTHER. I’M SURE WE WILL FIND YOUR HUMAN! THIS IS JUST A MINOR BUMP IN THE ROAD.” Papyrus patted his back as they walked out of the building. 

Sans watched W.D. disappear for a moment as they walked further away from the building. He turned a bit to watch W.D. light the building on fire; purple and blue flames engulfing the building quickly. The smell of fire and burning flesh wafted through the air, along with the expanding black cloud that rose from the fire. Sans watched the building crumble with his brothers, all three standing there silently. His sockets stayed black as his soul ached in his chest.  _ I’ll find you Frisk. When I do you’re never leavin’ my sight again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay just for it to be a rather short chapter. I've been exhausted. My work hours have doubled and I was too tired after every shift to write. For some reason, it was such a struggle to write this chapter and hopefully I'll be up to work on the next chapter later tonight after my shift. Thank you for reading! I hope you at least enjoyed the chapter. I'll make sure the next one is a bit longer!


	19. Date?

Frisk carefully pulled her long hair into a ponytail as she left her friend’s house. Her head hurt slightly and her ankle ached still, but the pain was manageable. Her life felt different from what it felt like just a week ago, and she could barely explain it. It had been a few days after the club incident and she hasn’t seen the skeleton man ever since. She made sure to sneak out of his home while he was asleep and she ran like hell back to the orphanage. Luckily, nobody noticed she was even gone. Although it was hard masking the smell of sweat and alcohol that coated her skin. She made sure to scrub down hard before going to sleep. 

She walked down the sidewalk, her raggedy purse hung from her shoulder. She dug into it and pulled out her phone. The screen was cracked and it was just a simple flip phone. She looked at the time and felt her stomach jump a bit. “Holy shit! I didn’t realize I was running that far behind…” She mumbled to herself before picking up the pace back to the orphanage. She needed to pick up money and buy groceries for them. 

Frisk pushed her ankle as much as she felt she could take, granted she probably should’ve had it wrapped but she didn’t have any of the resources to take care of it. And she wasn’t willing to talk to the owner of the orphanage to help, because she’d have to explain how it happened. She clenched her jaw and pushed through it. Just a simple sprained ankle. Baby stuff. 

Soon, her thoughts were ripped from her when she saw a familiar red smoke floating out of a small shop down the sidewalk from her. Her curiosity took over her quickly and her feet mindlessly wandered her towards the window. She peeked through it barely, just enough to see inside without making it obvious she was there. She gulped lightly as her eyes landed on him…  _ What was his name again...? _ Her eyes slowly trailed up to the skeleton standing next to the one she was already acquainted with. He was much more intimidating to Frisk. He was like a skyscraper, his limbs lanky and his fingers were sharp, unlike the more stocky skeleton and his rounded digits. His skull had large cracks running up its side and his mouth had frighteningly sharp and exaggerated teeth. 

Frisk felt frozen in place as she stared over at the monsters. Of course, they were paying her no mind at all. They didn’t even notice her since their focus was on the shopkeeper. They were discussing something that was just out of her ears reach. Her eyes squinted as she pressed her ear to the glass to try and listen in. 

“HUMAN! WE GAVE YOU AN EXTRA WEEK AND A HALF TO PAY YOUR PROTECTION FEE!!” The tall skeleton nearly screeched out. His voice was jagged and unpleasant to Frisk’s delicate ears. “THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR MAKING US WAIT ANYMORE!!” He slammed his impressively large hand against the counter, causing the shopkeeper to jump hard, shaking in their boots. 

“I-I’m so sorry… Business has been very slow around here… The shop’s rent was due and my wife has been taking care of our newborn, so she hasn’t been able to work…” The person pleaded, holding up their hands in a praying form. 

The shorter skeleton scoffed out, tapping the ashes off of his cigar as he stared down at it. “Pitiful humans… Always askin’ for more forgiveness than they deserve.” He took a drag of the cigar and blew the smoke over at the human. “It’s damn near disgustin’. Now…” He pointed a finger over at the human, “Give us all the money you got to give and me and my bros might just let ya’ off the hook.”

Frisk tensed up at their words. She couldn’t see what his expression looked like from where she was standing, but she heard the distaste in his voice. 

“PAY UP IMMEDIATELY HUMAN!! BEFORE I TAKE A HAND!” The tall one threatened, leaning towards the shopkeeper.

Frisk’s eyes shot open wide and she instantly moved from her spot. She scrambled up the shop stairs and threw the door open, stumbling awkwardly into the store. Her ankle throbbed at her sudden movement, but she ignored it. She watched as both skeletons looked down at her with wide eye sockets. She stood there like a deer in headlights, completely blanking on what she was planning to do. She gulped down her fear and stood up straight, reaching into her purse. She dug to the bottom and pulled out the stack of cash she’s been saving up. Sadly, she was saving up money to live on her own, but she was only able to save up money from simple jobs that she could scrounge up in the city. 

She held up the stack of money, flashing it at them before nearly gasped out, “Here!” She watched as everyone in the store stared over at her with shocked and confused faces. “I’ll pay off their debts… Just please don’t hurt them!” She stepped forwards and held out the money towards the taller skeleton. Her eyes avoided the stocky skeleton, instantly feeling nervous under his intense stare. His red orbs pierced her soul as he watched her hold out the money towards his apparent brother. “Please take it. It’s all I have.” She begged out, her eyes staring up at the tall skeleton. Standing in front of him, she could finally take in his size. And, truthfully, it terrified her. 

“WHO ARE YOU?!” The tall skeleton barked out, narrowing his sockets down at her. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT HAVE TIME FOR GAMES, STUPID HUMAN!”

Frisk pursed her lips, her eyes quickly glancing over at the other skeleton.  _ Sans… That’s right… _ She instantly regretted looking though. He was staring down at her with pitch-black sockets, the cigar crushed in his fingers. Her eyes shot back up at… Papyrus? She swallowed her nerves and narrowed her eyes back up at him. “It’s not a game! Take the money and leave this poor person alone!” 

Papyrus seemed surprised at her command, his back straightening a bit. He eyed the money before reaching down and taking the money. His long fingers made quick work of flipping through the money. Once he finished counting he looked back down at Frisk. “THIS IS ONLY THREE-FORTHS OF WHAT I’M ASKING FOR!” He grumbled before slowly putting it in his pocket. “BUT IT WILL DO!! MAKE SURE TO PAY IN FULL NEXT TIME!” He pointed down at the shop keeper, causing them to jump away from his sharp digit. 

Frisk held back her shaky breaths, trying to seem composed. But she was ready to run away. Her eyes slowly looked over at Sans, her throat closing when their gazes met. He was still staring at her, quietly. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. His brow bones were firmly pressed together and his sockets were hollow. He looked… angry? She couldn’t read him. It was unnerving to say the least. 

Her eyes were ripped away from him when Papyrus stepped in front of her, looming over her. He glared down at her, his hands held behind his back. “I RECOMMEND YOU TO NEVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT!” 

Frisk flinched at his words, gripping onto her purse. She nodded quickly, her eyes stared widely up at him as he leaned over her. She saw Sans begin to step towards her as well and she instantly turned around and booked it out of there.  _ Respect my ass! I don’t want to die today! _

She ran all the way back to the orphanage, holding her purse to her chest. Once she reached the property, she began to catch her breathing up, leaning her body against the door. Sans… He smelled of danger and it curled the hairs on her skin. No good can come out of him. She figured he was in some serious business, just by how he dressed and how big his ego was. But she didn’t figure he was a part of the mafia. She knew the city’s mafia was run by monsters, but she’s never been involved with them before. At least she now knows not to get tangled with him. Sadly, that meant no more club.

Frisk walked into the orphanage and was met with an annoyed owner. She was standing at the front desk, hands on her hips, and a disappointed frown on her face. Frisk pursed her lips lightly and reluctantly walked over to her.

“I’d ask for an explanation, but you’re already predictable enough.” The woman sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t plan on sleeping in so late. I was going to call, but I got… sidetracked.” 

The woman raised her hand and shook her head. “You’re not in trouble. No need for excuses.” She sighed before pulling money from her pocket and handing it to Frisk. “Groceries. Nothing else. No more sidetracking and no excuses.” She said simply and raised an eyebrow down at Frisk. 

Frisk nodded and shoved the money in her pocket before walking to the small kitchen to grab the grocery bags to take with her. She opened the creaking cupboard door and reached inside. The second she grabbed the bags she heard the front doors open and the loud tapping of expensive shoes. She pinched her eyebrows together in confusion, standing up and walking towards the kitchen door. She looked out and froze when she saw them. The skeletons. They were standing at the front desk, talking with the owner.  _ Oh no… They are telling her about what I did… _ But to her surprise the owner was handing them money as they spoke. It seemed more civilized than their previous attitudes at the shop. She was about to pull herself back in the kitchen, but she was too slow. Sans had already seen her, his sockets narrowing over at her in confusion.  _ Dammit. _

She closed the door and headed towards the back exit. She didn’t want to be stuck in another building with those two. The air that hung around them was already toxic enough to her lungs, but she also didn’t want to wait around for Papyrus to spot her. She quickly walked down the sidewalk, heading towards the store. She was alone… Her muscles slowly loosened as she listened to her lone steps on the concrete. She pulled out a cigarette and her lighter from her purse, lighting the cigarette before puffing off of it. 

“Smokin’s a nasty habit, dollface~” 

Frisk jumped hard and turned sharply on her heels. Her elbow flew up to hit whoever was behind her. Her eyes slowly widened when she locked gazes with Sans’. He held her elbow in his large hand, a large smile grew on his face as he stared down at her.

“Very feisty.” He chuckled before releasing her elbow. He stepped back a bit, quirking a brow bone as he pulled out a cigar from his vest pocket. “Although, I ain’t the right one to tell ya’ smoking is bad.” He chuckled before lighting his cigar.

“What do you want?” Frisk nervously stepped away from him. 

Sans seemed a bit surprised by her words. She must’ve remembered that night, right? “Well, I was gonna ask about your ankle. But you’re actin’ like I’m some sorta stranger.” He took a slow drag of his cigar as he watched Frisk look down at her ankle.

“It hurts.” She admitted, but quickly shook her head. “I’m fine though. It’s nothing.” Her eyes widened when he leaned down, smirking down at her surprised face. 

Sans chuckled quietly before sighing a relaxed breath, “You’re so cute when ya’ lyin’...” He chuckled some more when Frisk stepped back quickly, her face heating up. His eyebrows raised a bit before he snapped his fingers. “Almost forgot…” He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stack of money. “I believe this is yours.”

Frisk suspiciously watched his hand as he held out her money. He patiently stood there, holding the money out for her to take it. “What’s the catch?” She narrowed her eyes up at him, putting her hands on her hips. She made sure not to drop ash on her clothes. 

Sans laughed out and shook his head, “You caught me… I’ll give it back on one condition.” He wiggled the money in front of her.

Frisk frowned and puffed her cigarette a bit. “What is it?” She reluctantly asked, pinching the corners of her mouth a bit.

“Let me take you on a date.” His confidence was almost sickening at this point. 

Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at his words, trying to hold it back as best she could. It obviously surprised Sans, his smile faltering and his sockets widening. “A date…?” She asked, calming her laughing down. “Sure, just as long as you don’t kidnap me or anything.” She snorted before snatching the money from his hand as he recovered from being laughed at. 

Sans cleared his throat and mindlessly fixed his vest as he watched her compose herself.  _ Jeez. She really doesn’t care who I am… _ Sans chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Good. Then I’ll pick you up tonight. What’s your address?” He tilted his head a bit and his smile dropped a bit at her change in expression.

Frisk’s smile fell slowly at his words. Did he not… He didn’t suspect… “The orphanage.” She admitted, shame burning on her cheeks as her eyes shifted away from Sans. 

“Oh…”

Frisk cringed at his realization. She was always embarrassed when people found out she lived there. An orphan. A pity-case. “It’s okay… I can just let you keep the money.” She mumbled as she went to pull it back out of her purse. She tensed when she felt Sans grab her arm gently. She looked up at him with pinched eyebrows.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll pick ya’ up around eight, alright?” He smirked down at her, giving her a cheeky wink.

Frisk’s face heated up and she nodded slowly. She didn’t really know what to say. She watched as he waved goodbye and headed back to the orphanage, where Papyrus now stood outside of. What just happened? Did she really just agree to go on a date with a gang member…? “What the fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a quick chapter in between the tense ones to come. I wanted to elaborate more on Sans and Frisk's past together. I hope you enjoyed it! It's crazy to think that it's been a month exactly since I first started this fan fic!!! Thank you for reading and as always, comments are always welcomed! :D


	20. Book It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before the chapter begins. 600 hits! Holy cow! I want to thank every single person who took the time out of their days to read my silly fanfic. It always makes my day when I read comments and hear people's thoughts about it. Lately I've been bothered by some mental issues and it's been harder to type out chapters. But I'm gonna try harder, I promise! :D

Frisk pulled a slow, deep breath into her lungs as she tried to open her eyes into the darkness. Her mind was slowly pulling itself up from the abyss, exhaustion rising from her muscles. The air around her seemed to lighten as her senses came back to her. The smell of summer-night dew hit her nose and the soft caress of cool breeze roused the nerves on her skin. Her eyes finally cracked open and she felt her body tense up when she saw the moon above her. Her body laid against cool, wet grass in the dark of night. The moon glowed full in the sky above her as she sat up, her mind running circles. She felt her confusion grow when she felt her hair flow well past her shoulders and nearly covered her whole chest. Her hair hasn’t been this long in ages. She looked down at her damp hands and audibly gasped when she saw her delicate hands. No scars. No burns. Her hands instinctively touched her stomach and felt no gunshot wounds or burns either. 

She couldn’t wrap her head around what was going on. Where was she? What was going on? Was it all… Her eyes shot up when she heard a familiar voice pipe up a few feet away from her. Sans was standing in the grass and smiling lightly down at her. He was just wearing a button-up and dress pants. He held a picnic basket and a blanket in his hands. She was too confused to hear what he was saying. Was it all just a dream…?

“Did ya’ hear me?” He asked as he walked closer and laid the blanket out across the soft grass and sat on top of it. He patted it, signaling for her to sit with him. “I brought ya’ favorite drink.” He smirked as he pulled out her favorite juice, expecting a smile from her. 

Frisk couldn’t help but stare over at him as he sat there, confusion growing on his face. She slowly moved over and sat across from him on the blanket. Her eyes stared up at him, her face distrait. 

“Hey, you good, baby?” He asked, lightly touching her shoulder. His hand slid to her back and he gently rubbed it, pulling her in for comfort. “Look like you seen a ghost or somethin’.” 

Frisk instinctively leaned into his body, pressing her face against his ribcage. She pinched her eyes shut and gripped at his shirt. “I want this to be real…” Her hushed voice quivered as she felt Sans pull her in closer. 

“Of course this is real Frisk. You okay?” He seemed concerned as he gently caressed her head.

Frisk sat there for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah… I just had a bad dream.” She whispered as she looked up at him. He smiled gently down at her, his fingers running through her hair. 

“I got ya’, Frisk. I’m here for you. Always.” He whispered before leaning down, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Frisk’s eyes closed at the comforting gesture, but suddenly her body grew cold and still. Suddenly, she felt a heavy hit against her stomach. Her eyes shot open and she was blinded by whatever light was in front of her. The quick, harsh punch to the stomach caused her to expel whatever lay in there. She gagged out and her eyes blinded themselves with tears as she looked up at whoever hit her. 

“Wake up already.” 

Frisk blinked away the tears as she glowered over at Thomas. Her wrists were bound by chains that were attached to walls on both of her sides. Her arms hung high to her sides, wrists screaming from the tight metal constricting her. Her body was filthy and hair stuck together in clumps. It had been weeks. At least two, but she lost count. It was impossible to tell what day it was, or even the time for that matter. There were no windows near her and she only heard about the time of day by the guards that roamed the space outside of her room… Her prison… Each time her body dropped into a dreamless sleep from exhaustion, the more her hope withered away. She had to rely on hope at this point. She was heavily beaten for the last time she tried to escape. She was denied food for what felt like days. 

“Oh quit with that pity glare. Eat up.” Thomas grimaced as he approached her, holding a bowl on what was probably leftovers of somebody’s meal. 

Thomas held up some bread to her mouth and waited for her to eat it. Frisk glared up at him, feeling the stale bread being pushed harshly against her pinched lips. Her sharp eyes stared angrily up at him as he stood above her. She was unflinching and determined to make it known that she didn’t want to put up with his bullshit. She clenched her jaw hard when she felt his free hand wrap around her jaw and squeeze hard. It caused her to open her mouth in agony as he gripped the pressure point under her jaw. Once her mouth opened he shoved the bread inside of him. 

“I said eat!” He snapped angrily as he aggressively shoved the whole piece of bread into her mouth. 

Frisk nearly gagged on the piece of bread before she began to reluctantly chew on it. She watched Thomas closely as he stepped away from her slowly, wiping his hands on his jeans. Her aching jaw worked on the piece of touch bread before she forced it down. Her stomach turned at the feeling of food hitting it. Her body instinctively flinched away from him as he approached her once more, but with a cup of water. This time she didn’t fight him as he forced her to drink it. It tasted bitter and metallic, but her dry mouth welcomed the moisture. 

Thomas set the cup down and pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and set it in front of Frisk, planting himself in it. Her eyes stared down at him coldly, her eyebrows never relaxing. “Are you going to talk today?” 

Frisk bit her tongue at his words, knowing better than to talk. She wanted to go off on him. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But the last time she cursed at him, she nearly lost a finger. Her eyes narrowed more as she saw his patient dwindling. 

“Are we still doing this, Frisk? This suffering would end if you would just tell me what I want to know.” He folded his hands in his lap, knuckles turning white. He sighed before speaking again, “What are Gaster’s weaknesses?” He asked again. He’s asked day after day. But the stubborn broad would never talk.

Frisk’s wrists strained against the metal cuffs, feeling them dig into her raw skin. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she thought about all of the ways she could make him suffer for what he’s done. Her nose scrunched up before she spat at his feet. 

Thomas gritted his teeth together before jumping to his feet and taking a large stride towards her, his fingers instantly wrapping tightly around her neck. He squeezed her throat and pushed her up against the wall behind her, watching the tears pool on her eyelids. 

Frisk felt his hand close off her airway, the uneven concrete behind her stabbing into her back. Something hard pushed into her ass and it caused her to wince. It must’ve been the jagged concrete. “Fuck you.” She choked out, glaring up at him.  _ Do it. Fucking do it. _ Her eyes narrowed, practically challenging him. As she expected, he let go of her neck and cursed out. He couldn’t kill her. He was ordered not to. That was the only reason why she was still alive…

“Tell me what you know!” He slammed her back against the wall, his fingers wrapping around the neck of her shirt and balling up his fist. “You better start talking today, or I will make sure you can’t speak anymore. I was given orders to get information out of you.” His cold smirk shot a cold chill up her spine. “If I don’t get answers, I was told to let the guards do whatever they wanted with you.” He whispered, watching her eyes widened in horror.

Frisk felt her heart stop and her blood run cold at his words. She knew exactly what his words meant, and it shook her soul. She lay silent for a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat. “He doesn’t have any weaknesses.” 

Thomas scoffed and ripped his hand away from her shirt, ripping it open slightly. “Don’t give me that crap. We all know he does.” He walked back over to the chair and sat down, looking up at her to continue. When she didn’t he spoke again, “He has weaknesses. He’s gotten weaker, physically. We at least know that he’s weak for you, which gives us the advantage.”

Frisk cringed at his words, the anxiety pumping through her body. “No, he’s not.” She whispered out. Her tone betrayed her, making her sound like she doesn’t even believe herself.”

Thomas snorted at her claim, shaking his head. “So confident.” The sarcasm dripped from his lips as he spoke. “Don’t try following me, Frisk. I saw it with my own eyes. The way he looked at me at the hotel spoke louder than words. He looked like he wanted to slaughter me.” He slapped his knee, laughing at her pitiful face. 

“He’s not coming to get me. None of them are. What’s the point of keeping me here if I’m not going to give you the answers you want?” She spat, scrunching her nose at him. “Because guess what? Nobody’s tried to get me. He’s not going to risk his people for a stupid human.”

Thomas coldly smirked over at her as she spoke. He slowly shook his head and raised his hand for her to stop. “You are stupid, Frisk. Although I don’t blame you for not knowing.” He leaned back in the chair, a smug grin growing on his face. “Sans completely took out the entire Harper gang. All in a single afternoon.” He finally stood up and turned to leave. “They are looking for you.” He chuckled before leaving the room.

Frisk stood there, her legs shaking slightly at his words. They took the bait… Of course, they took the bait. The air in her lungs refused to leave as her body constricted. Hope was slipping through her fingers every day. She needed to escape, but the idea was almost impossible. She didn’t even know how she would do it. Her eyes slowly trailed up her arm to her left hand. The metal cuffs were big around her wrists, but her hands couldn’t fit through them.  _ It’s now or never. They can sic the guards on me at any moment and I can’t live with that…  _

Her teeth ground together in nervous anticipation as he built up the guts to do whatever she needed to do. She pressed her thumb against the metal chain and wrenched it hard. She pushed as hard as her muscles could allow. She thrashed it a bit and after a minute of trying, she finally heard the sickening pop and her body screamed out. She saw white as she dislocated her thumb from its socket. She bit down on her bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed, forcing herself to hold back a scream of pain. After a moment of her letting the adrenaline pump through her blood, she quickly yanked her hand from the cuff, almost surprised she was able to fit her hand through it. Her muscles tensed when she heard the metal hit the wall, but she had no time to think about it. 

She instantly went to her other cuff and tried to pry it off of her right hand. She couldn’t afford to break her other thumb. After a moment of panic, she began to curse silently. She couldn’t get it off… She pressed her thumb against her back pocket, keeping it from screaming at her even louder. Frozen in her spot, Frisk felt something in her back pocket. She reached inside and pulled out the stupid pocket knife she took from the guard.  _ They never searched me after my first attempt… _

A silent minute flew by before Frisk used it to pry open the second cuff. Tears of hope stung her eyes as she ripped her shirt a bit to get some fabric to wrap her thumb to her hand. Once she finished she approached the door. She tensed when she looked out the tiny window. Nobody. She peaked out of the opened door and saw nobody in the hallway.  _ It’s now or never… _ The terror flowed through her body as she pushed herself down the hallway. She was well aware of the fact she might be killed this time if she were to be caught. But it just pushed her harder. Her weak legs forced her down the corridor and her right hand was tingling as it white-knuckled the knife. 

Frisk’s heart was pounding in her throat as she just rushed to the door that was all the way at the end of the hallway. As she approached it, her hand shakily turned the handle and pushed it open. She was holding her breath, but the minute she felt a cool breeze pushed against her skin she couldn’t help but push the breath out. She inhaled the scent of cedar trees and damp grass as she pushed the door open. She stepped out and her bare foot pressed against the cold grass. Her toes instantly curled around the grass and she nearly threw herself outside of the building. She was about to sign out in relief when she heard a gunshot and saw the bullet hit against the door next to her. 

She turned back to see Thomas running at her from the other side of the corridor. Without a second thought, she booked it out of there. She ran towards the break in the forest surrounding the bunker. She listened to Thomas yelling out behind her, but it was obvious that he stayed back and just let her run off. 

Frisk couldn’t help but cry out in relief. Her left hand was numb and her muscles were aching in exhaustion already, but she couldn’t stop running. She couldn’t let herself get caught again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you liked it! As always, comments are always welcomed. I want to hear what you think about the story so far and let me know where you'd like to see where it goes! Thank you and I hope you have an amazing week!


	21. Frantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and hopefully, I'll start to update regularly again. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I was going through some personal issues, dealing with the state of America these past few months, and recently the release of a game sequel that I've been impatiently waiting for a while. Thank you for not trying to kill me!

Frisk pushed her body hard to get as far away from that place as she could. Her muscles cried out and her eyes strained against the darkness around her. She was surrounded by woods, the moon completely blocked out by the trees that towered over her. She wanted to crumble to the ground and catch her breath, but she didn’t want to risk anything. She had no idea if anyone was coming after her and she didn’t want to find out. Her stomach twisted into knots as she frantically searched around for any sign of light. Her bare feet ached as she ran over sharp branches and rough rocks. 

Her body came to an abrupt stop when she accidentally hooked her foot on a branch and fell forward, her body tumbling down a small hill and finally landing in a low-water creek. She held out her hands to soften the blow. Frisk let out a thunderous cry when her broken thumb landed against the muddy ground. Her eyes sprung a leak as she tried to stifle her shriek of pain. She laid in the muddy water for a moment as her body rang out in agony from the fall. Her arms worked their hardest to push her body up from the thick mud. 

The wind howled in her ears as she finally stood back up and continued her journey through the pitch-black forest. She held her thumb to her hand and ground her teeth on her bottom lip. The taste of the metallic blood made her shudder in disgust. She used the pocket knife to cut a strip of her shirt off and struggled to wrap her hand, securing the broken thumb to her hand. She wiped the tears off of her face and focused back on her mission. Her eyes had slightly adjusted to the stark darkness, but it wasn’t easy traversing the trees and bushes. She wanted to keep her eyes on the ground so she could avoid the rocks and branches, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her surroundings out of fear and desperation for salvation. Nearly every step taken her feet met with a sharp pain that shot up her entire leg. Her toes curled into the damp dirt, her toenails collecting the sludge-like mud, as her legs screamed out in aching pain. Her arms were held close to her body as they throbbed in agony from her dangling from them for weeks. The cold wind nearly sucked the air from her lungs as it became increasingly clear that the cold fall nights were her enemy. 

Time passed by slowly and after a few hopeless hours, Frisk struggled to hold onto any bit of energy that still was somehow left in her body. Every inch of her body whined out in exhaustion, her stomach twisted in knots as the small amount of food wanted to jump from her body, and her hair stuck to her wet skin as she trudged up a slightly steep hill. She clutched the hand with the broken thumb to her chest and inhaled a shaky breath as she struggled up the dirt hill. She eventually had to use her good hand to claw at the ground, the energy flooding from her body. When she reached the top her arm collapsed underneath her, her chest pressing into the grass patch. Her limbs splayed out and her back twinged in pain. She laid there, catching her breath before weeping out in desperation. 

Frisk cried out with her broken, weak voice. Tears burned down her face as she dug her fingers into the ground, trying to pull herself further. She couldn’t give up now. She had done it. She escaped. She was alive. She was still fucking alive. She couldn’t let herself give in to the exhaustion… to the aches and pains flowing through her muscles. She dug her elbow into the dirt and pushed herself up, sucking in a deep breath before forcing her legs to stand her up. Step by step. Take a step, then another step. Her leg muscles quaked and her lungs stung from her holding her breath with every reluctant step. Any tree she passed by she used to support her body. The jagged bark dug into her already damaged skin. 

After what felt like hours of the agonizingly slow pace, Frisk noticed a small it of light in the distance. Light. Her heart exploded with hope and she could practically feel the energy come back to her body. She pushed herself further. She began to push her body faster and faster. At first, she started at a walking pace, then escalated to a jog, then eventually she broke out into a full out frantic sprint. 

At first, she was wary of the light. It could mean danger. It could be someone who was actively looking for her. But, she decided that she had to take the risk. If she chose to not investigate it, she could possibly die in those woods. It would’ve made everything pointless. There was no time to second guess everything. It was finally her time for some good luck. The world seemed to constantly beat down on her and her back can only hold so much weight and pain. 

Frisk’s legs worked faster than they have in weeks. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her chest felt as light as a balloon. Hope. She was filled with hope. The light grew closer and bigger. Finally, her body burst out from the break in the forest. Her eyes were blinded by street lamps and she couldn’t hold back the cry of relief when she realized it was a road. A road away from here. She stepped onto the cold, slightly damp asphalt and looked around. She couldn’t see any buildings and no street signs. But she didn’t care. She felt her legs shake and eventually give out. Her legs hit the ground and the harsh concrete ripped up the skin of her knees. She sat on her feet and stared up into the night sky. No clouds. It almost seemed fake. The moon shined down bright, lighting up the world around her. Her tears sparkled as they fell down her face. 

Frisk’s body sat still for minutes as she stared up at the moon. She started to get up, but her muscles were numb. She pressed her good hand against the ground and tried to push herself up, but she was unsuccessful. She groaned out as her body fell to the ground. She was exhausted. Over the past few weeks, she’s lost so much of herself. She was starved. She was beaten down. She was sleep-deprived. Her body was failing on her. After all she’s been through. She let out an exasperated breath, staring down the road. She wanted to close her eyes and pass out, but she was determined. But determination only goes so far. She pushed her body as much as she physically could. She was tired. Her eyelids slowly fell closed and her body relaxed into a puddle. Before her heavy eyelids drooped, she saw a light come towards her and she heard loud screeching and fast footsteps towards her.

~~~

Sans stood in his office. All of his walls were covered in photos and a large map sprawled across his blank wall. Marks and pictures were tacked on throughout it. Different locations were circled and then marked out with x’s. He stared at it, leaning against his desk. Almost two months and she was still missing. He twisted a cigar between his fingers and huffed lightly. He clenched his jaw as he marked off the last location he went to. He couldn’t find a single good lead. He couldn’t find their location at all. The main headquarters of the gang was cleared out the day Frisk was captured. He nearly burnt it to the ground trying to find her. 

He tapped his fingers against the desk as he looked at the next location they were going to hit up during the night. Everyone was exhausted and this escapade was taking up a lot of their time, but the brothers agreed it was one of the top priorities. 

Sans glared at the map for a few minutes before manifesting a sharp bone and throwing it towards the map, lodging itself into the wall. He took a long drag against his cigar and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a pounding headache inside his skull. Every single day he stood in his office, the more time was wasted not looking for Frisk. The seconds dug into him like knives. His free hand pressed against the desk and it tensed up when it landed on a polaroid. He looked down and his frown intensified. It was a polaroid of him and Frisk. He slowly picked it up and stared down at it. Frisk took it of them years ago and he’s kept it since then. He ran his thumb over the image of Frisk, sighing lightly. He pressed it against his chest, hoping it would fill the void. Flashes of that night flooded his skull and he welcomed it. He happily welcomed the flashes of the beautiful past. 

_ Sans walked next to Frisk as they strolled down the coastline. They just passed the docks, watching the water rock the boats back and forth. He watched Frisk carry her shoes so she could feel the sand on her feet. She wore a beautiful dress that night. It was a soft purple color and it flowed in the gentle breeze. They had just had a long night and a dinner at his place but the house felt too cramped. Admittedly it was just a ploy to get away with her alone.  _

_ They walked slowly and made sure to take in the night. The moon was out in its full beauty and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was her 19th birthday and it had been a bit over a year since they'd met. Truly an exciting year. Frisk knew of his occupation, but it didn’t seem to bother her. At the time anyways.  _

_ Sans was about to speak up, to break the peaceful silence, but Frisk chuckled under her breath. She pointed over at a ship that was on the shoreline, seemingly unoccupied. Frisk grabbed his hand and led him over to the boat. They peaked inside and saw that it was empty. He couldn’t fight back the small jolt of excitement as they both snuck into the cabin of the boat. Sans instantly walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. Frisk was looking around and discovered the liquor cabinet.  _

_ “This will hopefully take the edge off.” She smiled over at him as she held up a bottle of wine. She always preferred wine over hard liquor. Her smile shined as she grabbed two glasses. Her smile always glowed. It could brighten a dark room. He smiled over at her as he took his hat off and tossed it at her. She smiled and picked it up, putting it on her head. It was so cute and was way too big for her head.  _

_ Sans poured them two glasses as she sat down on the bed next to him. She picked up a glass and sipped it lightly. He looked down at the cabinet next to him and picked up a deck of cards. He chuckled and set it down between them. “Oh, now things can get interesting. Ya’ know how to play poker?”  _

_ He watched Frisk shake her head and stared down at the cards. “Never played… Are you willing to show me?” She looked up at him, those big eyes punching him in the face. Oh, sweet Jesus.  _

_ Sans nodded quickly and opened the deck, pulling out the deck of cards. “One condition. We make it strip poker.” He watched her eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot straight up. She was about to speak up, her face burning up already, but Sans raised his hand to silence her. “I’ll be fair, I promise.” He winked down at her. After a moment of thought, she finally nodded and Sans felt his chest swell. He folded the desk and passed out the cards between the two of them. _

_ After probably an hour of a slow game of strip poker, they sat across the bed from each other. Frisk was in her bra and panties and Sans was just in boxers and his shirt. His soul was pounding in his chest as he stared over at her. Her face was flushed and she stared down at her cards. His digits nervously twitched on his deck, his eyes never leaving her. He didn’t even care about the game anymore. He could barely breathe at the sight of her. Her beauty was comparable to a goddess. She was about to say something but was stopped once Sans pushed her hands down as they held onto her cards. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. She was obviously taken back at first but melted into it. They’ve only kissed a few times, but they were always chaste. But this one was brimming with passion scented like red wine.  _

_ Their bodies unwound on top of the bed, the wine glasses falling to the ground, and Frisk’s body pressed against the cards that were sprawled out over the bed. Sans kissed her deeply, cupping her face with one of his hands, listening to her beautiful, breathless words.  _

_ “I’m nervous. This is my first time…” She whispered as Sans pulled back slowly. _

_ “Does that mean you want me to stop?” Sans whispered gently, his boney fingers running down her hip. _

_ He felt a smooth shudder roll up her body before she spoke up. “No. I just don’t want it to hurt.”  _

_ He stared down at her lips as she spoke those innocent words to him. He swallowed thickly as he felt the heat rise to his own face. Why was he nervous? This definitely wasn’t his first time… But as he stared down at her sweat covered skin and watched her pant in nervous anticipation… He couldn’t fight back his own nerves. “I won’t hurt you.” He whispered as he gently caressed her face. He felt her move into his touches and it made him curl his toes a bit. He hummed slowly as she moved up and kissed him once again.  _

Sans was quickly ripped from his thoughts as his door was furiously slammed open. Sans crushed the cigar in his hand and glared over at whoever ruined his gleeful moment of silence. As soon as he saw Wing Dings standing in the doorway with a look of pure shock, his body tensed up and turned completely to face his older brother. The minutes his words landed on Sans, he felt his world rock around him. 

“They found her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll surely work on the next chapter the next few days, although I'll be working about 4 days in a row in a day and I'll be at a goodbye party for a friend that's moving to a different state. But it hopefully won't be a month wait this time. Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated. Tell me how I can improve the story and what you hope will happen in the future! :)


	22. Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I’M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Well I’m not dead. But I am so sorry for completely ghosting for months. College is stupidly stressful and work has been relentless because of covid restrictions. I hope to write more chapters an keep this story going. Honestly, I don’t even know if anybody will still be interested in it lol

Frisk was floating in white. The emptiness around her was deafening. The ringing in her ears made it apparent there were no other sounds to be heard. She couldn’t even tell if her body was even physically manifested in this plane of existence. She tried to pull air into her lungs but no movement was felt. What was the point? No matter what direction she looked it all looked the same. Everything was white. Was this death? Was this the white light people described seeing? Why would they describe it as calming? It was terrifying… A small beeping noise could be heard. Off in the distance. A single beep. Then silence. Then another beep. Then silence. Frisk tried to reach it, but the direction of it was impossible to distinguish. It was torturous to her. A louder beeping replaced the distant noise. Louder and louder it grew until it turned into the deafening silence from before. 

  
Frisk’s eyes opened slowly but closed quickly after. Light. Not white… Just too bright for her eyes to focus on. She winced and felt an agonizing soreness in her bones. Her bones... They ached, but it comforted her knowing that she existed. She slowly opened her eyes again and inhaled the scent of stale bed sheets and sterilized floors. The gray and off white colors of whatever room she laid in started to form coherent shapes. The edges began to sharpen as the aching subsided for a moment. She felt like she was being resurrected. She wiggled her nose a bit and felt the tubes that ran through her nasal passage and down the back of her throat. Her dry tongue tried to wet her stiff lips. She looked around and saw the monitor next to her that kept beeping. Taking a breath too fast made her head spin and moving her muscles at all made them cry out to her. Even though she was wildly uncomfortable, the aches and dizziness made it real. She escaped. This wasn’t just a delusion. 

  
She slowly began to take in more of her surroundings. She was definitely in a hospital room. The room was dimly lit and the air around her was freezing cold and stale. She was the only living thing in the room and there were no windows in her room at all. She couldn’t even find a clock on the wall, so it could’ve been any time of the day. She slowly tried to sit herself up. Her back felt like it had been walked on by a horse. Probably from the terribly stiff bed, but she managed to sit up fine. She let out a low groan as she felt her neck and head both ache in quiet pain, soon reaching up and gently rubbed the back of her neck. She looked down at herself and frowned lightly. She looked so skinny… She knew she had lost weight because of the starvation, but she didn’t realize how much it was. She probably lost 30 to 40 pounds. 

  
Frisk’s attention was drawn to the door as it slowly opened. A nurse walked inside and smiled kindly over at Frisk. She lightly waved when the nurse introduced herself, then she promptly began to take her vitals. She sat there as the nurse wrote everything down and explained to her what was happening. And Frisk tried to listen. But for some reason, her words were so hard to grasp. She just stared off at the wall, her fingers mindlessly twisting at the blanket that laid over her legs. Even though she had been asleep for god knows how long, she was exhausted. The nurse left her alone in the room as she laid herself back into the bed. Her head spun a bit and her energy was basically nonexistent. She pressed her hand against her abdomen as a sharp pain shot through her. God. Her body went through a tough time. Her stomach churned as she felt the tube in her throat move as she swallowed. She was being tube fed, and it obviously didn’t sit that well with her. 

  
Her eyes opened once more when she heard the door once again. She assumed it was the nurse, but her eyes widened when she saw Sans slowly enter the room. She watched him as he had to duck under the doorway as he entered. The minute he saw her, awake and alert, he took his hat off and pressed it against his chest in respect. Frisk’s eyes warmed up and a smile grew across her face.

  
“Sans.” She nearly cried out, but her voice came out hoarse and subdued. 

  
Sans stared down at her as he slowly approached the bed. He seemed nervous almost. Then slowly a smile grew on his mouth as he stood over her. He leaned down and gently took one of her hands into his. “Hey, angel. You look so good right now.” He whispered as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed, sitting himself down.

  
Frisk knew he was just being polite because even she knew she probably looked like a corpse. “You look as handsome as ever.” She smiled up at him as she squeezed some of his fingers as best as she could. She watched him smile down at her. They were both speechless. The room was silent, minus the persistent beeping. There seemed to be a thousand words communicated between one another as they stayed still. After a few minutes of both of them silently staring at each other, she finally spoke up again. “How long was I gone?” 

  
“Almost two months.” 

  
Frisk pulled in a long breath and looked up at the ceiling, trying to process it all. It was almost two months. She couldn’t tell time while she was surrounded by the concrete walls. Time passed by without her. She exhaled slowly and looked back over at him. “Am I alive?” She asked, her voice gentle and calm.   
Sans snorted quietly and shook his head. “Yes, Frisk. You’re alive. And I aim to keep it that way.” He pointed a free finger down at her.

  
“Me too.” 

  
~~~

  
A few weeks passed by quickly. Frisk spent every day recovering more at the hospital. They finally changed her back to real food instead of being tube fed. They said her stomach has shrunk down nearly three sizes whilst her body was starved. She was only able to eat so much food at a time, but progress was made at least. Some of her scrapes and bruises were fading, but some gashes and marks were staying for a while along with their stitches. Her arms looked fine, all things considered, but the burn scars were ever-present. Her broken thumb was doing good and she had to make sure to do muscle and tendon exercises each night.   
Frisk was finally leaving the hospital. The police and FBI had interviewed her and sent out search parties to find the location she described to him. Unlucky for their investigation, Frisk still had no idea where she was. She never got a look at the place and she passed out before she could find the street she landed on. Luckily they got the street name from whomever picked her up from the street she had passed out on. The only information she was able to give was that it was a bunker-like building in the middle of a forest. 

  
The moment came where she stepped out of the hospital. Walking felt nice. Although she didn’t push herself to go too fast, she still was grateful to walk. She hated being crammed into that tiny room and in that uncomfortable bed. It was nice to smell the fresh air and see sunlight for once. After a long time of not seeing it, she wanted to take in every second of it.

  
Thankfully, Sans decided to drive her back to his home, knowing it was too soon for her body to be teleported around. The ride there was relatively peaceful, but the anticipation drove Frisk mad. She wanted to be back in that damned house. She wanted that feeling of security back. She knew that no matter what was happening, she would be well protected there. Almost all of the turmoil from before couldn’t even cross her mind. She was just happy that a fracture of her life was going back to whatever normalcy there was for her before getting kidnapped. Her mind and body weren’t fully ready to go back to the way things were though. She noticed over the weeks of recovery at the hospital, any sudden movements or any loud noises would send her into a silent panic. At one point someone in the hallway outside of her room must’ve dropped something metal against the ground, and it caused her to hyperventilate. She knew the whole time she was in no real danger, but her body expected the worst. Sans made sure there was always someone in the room with her in case something happened. Frisk insisted it wasn’t necessary, but they both knew she would sleep better at night if she weren’t alone. 

  
Frisk got out of the car as it stopped in front of the walkway. Sans told her to go ahead and go inside while he parks the car in the garage. She stepped up to the front of the door and opened it. Almost immediately Iris threw her arms around Frisk, catching her completely off guard. At first, a wave of panic flooded her at the feeling of being captured in someone’s arms, but the minute she heard Iris’ voice she melted into the hug.   
“You son of a bitch! I’m so happy you’re still kicking!” Iris cried out as she picked Frisk up in her arms.   
Frisk smiled wide as Iris hugged her tightly. “I can’t breathe, Iris.” 

  
She was set down and promptly was hugged again by Iris, but gentler. “I was so worried about you. A lot of us worked triple time to try and find you.”  
Frisk felt her heart swell by her words. She was glad that there were people that cared and actively searched for her. The idea of them working hard to find her built up that security feeling she missed. Sadly their searching didn’t work. She was quickly shook from her growing negative thoughts when Iris kept flapping her gums about something.   
“Anyways, W.D. wanted to see you when you were all settled.”

  
Frisk looked up at her and smiled lightly. There was so much to process. She hadn’t seen him in a long time. Sans was the only one that visited her, aside from the guards. But that was mostly because the others were uncomfortable going to a human hospital. That didn’t stop Sans though. He showed up everyday and stayed as long as he could. It was nice. She had company and they caught up on life. He was pretty reserved about what he did whilst she was gone, so she didn’t pry. She knew what it meant. The thought of seeing W.D. again after all that had happened made her chest clench. It made her nervous for some reason.

  
Iris let her go to her room. It was her old room and it hadn’t changed since the day she left to live at the hotel. She looked around the room as she set one of her bags down. They had already recovered her car and most of her belongings and put them in the room. She took her time as she put her clothes in the dresser and fixed up the bed with her favorite blanket. Once finished, she eventually built the courage to leave her room and head to W.D.’s room. 

  
Frisk stood outside of his door, her fingers twitching against her stomach as she stared at the hard wood. Before she could even knock on the door, it opened. Her eyes shot up and met with the intense gaze of W.D. He stood in the doorway, towering over her. She seemed extra small now, since she hasn’t gained all the weight back yet.   
She opened her mouth to say something, but the air caught in her throat.

W.D. hugged her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Honestly it’s not big enough to make up for the unexpectedly long hiatus I took. I hope you are enjoying you day and staying safe out there!


	23. Passing By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya’ that I would conintue to update this story!!! ;D I just finished up my last final today so that means a few weeks of relaxation and writing. Hope you like the new chapter!!!!

Weeks passed by slowly. Frisk worked on regaining weight and muscle mass. She relaxed in her room most days with books and a new TV they put in her room. On the days when the weather was the best, she opened her windows and sat in front of them. The fresh air cleared her mind on the days when all she wanted to do was scream at the world. Frisk was visited frequently by Sans. He’s been extra gentle and patient with her. Probably because he knew that she had seemingly forgiven him for his terrible behavior. 

Frisk walked outside and sat in the garden on one of the wooden benches. She straightened out her long skirt against the bench, feeling it flow gently as the breeze picked up. She gained some of her weight back but found it more difficult than she thought it would be. It was hard for her to eat a full meal. Her stomach was still a bit shrunken from the starvation, but that wasn’t the only thing holding her back from gaining weight. Forcing food down made her nauseous. 

Her hair tickling her back pulled her out of her deep thoughts. She wore a tank top and regretted it since the wind was a bit colder than she thought it would be. She twisted a pair of scissors in her hand as she closed her eyes. Her hair had gotten longer during her recovery and it was beginning to bug her. She never kept her hair too long, not since her very early adulthood. She sighed slowly as she opened up her eyes again. Reaching up, taking a portion of her hair, and cutting it off. She cut it to wear it landing just above her earlobe. 

“May I help?” 

Frisk jumped hard when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned and looked up at W.D. with wide eyes and a pale face. Sneaking up on her rattled her a bit and all she could do was nod slowly and hold out the scissors. 

“Sorry. I should not have snuck up on you. Sometimes I find it hard understanding human trauma.” W.D. said softly as he sat down next to Frisk on the bench. 

“Yeah… No kidding…” She whimpered a bit and twisted the fabric of her skirt in her hands. 

Frisk faced away from him and let him chop her hair off. She trusted him with his judgment; knowing that if San’s did her hair it would look like a sloppy massacre. 

“Why such short hair? I was almost getting used to you with long hair.” He whispered as he focused on making eaten snips. 

A sad smile crossed Frisk's lips before she answered, “A part of me equates long hair with a very reckless and immature time in my life.” 

“You mean when you first met Sans.” W.D. pointed out, running his fingers over the back of her neck to wipe off hair.   
Frisk nodded slightly as he dusted off her neck and shoulders. “Yeah… Technically.”

They sat there in silence for a moment as he finished up cutting her hair. Simple bob that didn’t reach past her ears. She turned around to face him and made sure not to meet his gaze. It was awkward. And it was obvious. Sleeping with him was one of the reasons that things ended up the way they did. Her relationship with Sans wouldn’t be so estranged. she wouldn’t have moved into that hotel and subsequently met up with Thomas. Even thinking of his name caused her to shudder in disgust. 

“Do I make you that uncomfortable?” He whispered, his eye sockets narrowing for just a second. 

“I also would like bangs…” Frisk avoided his question, her eyes catching his stare momentarily. 

Frisk let him cut her new bangs, her eyes locking on their laps as they sat there facing each other for a moment. He seemed to take longer cutting her bangs than the rest of her hair. She wasn’t too bothered though, just as long as he made sure it was even and not too ugly. 

“I cannot put into words how relieved I am that you are alive…” W.D. put down the scissors and reached down to gently touch her face. 

Frisk tensed up a bit at his unexpected touch. She stared up at him with pinched brows and a weak frown. “I don’t know what to say…” 

W.D. looked down at her and gently ran a finger across her cheek. “I am not trying to seduce you if that is what you assume of me.” He watched her snort and smile lightly, scrunching her nose a bit. “I just want you to understand my feelings. It is a challenge of mine to always express them.” 

“You’re not trying to seduce me? That’s new…” She joked, chuckling lightly as she looked down at her hands in her lap. He had let go of her face and placed his hand next to both of them on the bench.

“I have heard humans use the phrase ‘It takes two to tango’. You seduced me, as well, miss.” W.D. leaned in a bit before winking down at her once she met his gaze again. 

Frisk scoffed at his words and rolled her eyes. “W.D. I don’t want to come off as rude, but flirting isn’t on the top of my list today.” There was a heavy silence between them before she broke it once more. “I’m tired… Every single day.”

W.D. peered down at her and waited for her to look up at him. Once their eyes met he spoke up, “Tired how? Emotionally or physically?”

“Both… It’s hard to get out of bed and not think of everything that’s happened. Sans visits me every day with gifts and food… And I accept them with a smile.” She laughed softly. It was a melancholy laugh. “I want to scream… At him. At you. At myself. At everything… I simply don’t have the energy to.” She sighed and ran her finger through her now short hair, tugging at the ends gently. 

A soft hum came from W.D. as he watched her vulnerability seep from her skin. “Even when you are supposed to be resting, you stress out. Do you want me to make you something? To take the edge off, I mean.”

Frisk gazed up at him silently for a moment, thinking of what she should say. “Can you make me something that will take back the past three and a half months?” She half-joked. Flashes of the bunker sparked behind her eyes, turning her stomach and paling her skin as she briefly relived the horror. 

W.D. saw her demeanor visibly transition from awkward but comfortable to stiff and scared. He reached down and gently took her hands into his, eyeing her face to see if she even noticed. She blinked and seemed to take a breath. “How often are you having flashbacks?”

Frisk swallowed the lump in her throat as she closed her eyes. It was as if it was burning into her eyelids. She’s had memories from her childhood come up before but it never affected her the way the new flashbacks do. Too soon. Only a few weeks of recovery so the wounds were fresh and deep. “Almost everyday… My body isn’t ready for normalcy yet. Every day I wake up, just for a few seconds, my body prepares itself for pain before I even get to open my eyes for the first time. Almost as if this it’s afraid that this is all a dream.”

“I can try and help get rid of the visions. I do not fully know the effect it could have on your mind.” W.D. sighed a bit. He pinched his brow bones together when he saw Frisk shake her head no. 

“I don’t think they should be taken away…” Her frown intensified as she pinched her brows together. 

“Why? You look miserable.” 

“Because when I have these flashbacks, they make me angry. Not pitiful. So I’m going to use them to push myself harder.” Frisk gripped his hand harder, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Push yourself with the flashbacks?” W.D. inquired, narrowing his eye sockets.

“I’m going to use that resentment... Because the next time I see Thomas...” Frisk inhaled slowly through her nose, fighting the bile that tried to climb its way up her throat, “I’m going to use that anger and slaughter that bastard myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the new chapter? Let me know in the comments ;) Sorry that it’s kinda short and boring. I just want Frisk to develop more as a character and I don’t think throwing her back into the action right off the bat would do her any justice. She’s gotta have some time to heal. Anyways! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day! Comments are always welcomed and replied to!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the dynamic before getting into anything deep. I promise it picks up in the next chapter! This is the first time I've written fanfiction before. I would be so happy to get comments and critiques. Let me know if you like it so far.


End file.
